


Papers in the Roadside 平凡的世界

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU。Jim在芝加哥有一家小小的酒吧。尽管生活艰辛，他还是致力于去照顾身边的人。Spock是供职于《芝加哥论坛报》的专栏作者。他以绝妙的技巧刻画他身周的世界，却将自己身上的隐秘深深掩藏起来，被瓦肯王室在暗地里监控。就在他们各自的生活即将失控之际，很偶然地，他们遇到了对方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Papers in the Roadside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270668) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



他踏进酒吧的那一刹那，Jim就看到了他。

在其他任何时候，Jim或许都不会往那家伙身上瞥去第二眼。瓦肯人和酒吧从来是格格不入的。但这里是芝加哥；更奇怪的事情都有发生过。何况下午的生意一直不好——Jim喜欢将其归咎于时间段的问题，而不是这间酒吧的地理位置——因此有充裕的时间给他去看人。

那个瓦肯人很高。他下身穿了条仔裤，裤脚全湿了，脚上那双帆布鞋也显然被全部浸透。Jim眨了眨眼，望着他和手里的那一把巨大的、怪兽一般的紫伞角力，试着想把它收拢塞进伞架。门外大雨如注，雷电轰鸣，将这间小小的后街酒吧衬得格外阴郁。那瓦肯人的动作却又仿佛给这一幕晕染上了一点不真实的色彩，让Jim眼前的一切变得有些迷幻起来。

他看着那瓦肯人慢慢地走向吧台。一边解开湿透的外套，露出里面一件灰色的衬衣。他的头发也全淋湿了——Jim不禁想，这人难道不知道，除了用来盛水，雨伞还应当是有别的一些功用的吗？

瓦肯人在吧台边坐了下来。离Jim不近，也没抬头，只从口袋里拿出一块小小的PADD，把上面的水——这上面居然也有水——细细地擦干净了。

Jim就在心底叹了口气。他讨厌来这里的顾客把他当做隐形人一样——就好像他充其量不过是个扎啤的龙头。他常想如果他告诉别人自己是这里的老板，会不会就能得到一点更多的尊重？

“你想喝点什么？”

他的客人姿势没有稍变。但不知怎么，Jim就是他身上感觉到了一点吃惊的情绪。他抬起头来，睫毛轻扇——

而Jim一瞬间就陷了进去。

他们望向了对方。时间在他们身周变缓，像皮筋一样被慢慢拉开。门外的暴风雨仿佛刹那间就停住了；角落里几个女生端着咖啡杯咯咯笑的响动，也渐渐安静下去。Lorenzo——一个落魄的诗人——正在喃喃细数着他手头上写作的那本现代的荷马史诗；可他的声音也缓缓低落，变得扭曲遥远，模糊不清。

一记心跳。两记。咖啡烘培机发出铿锵的一声低鸣，窗户里则透进一丝雨水的新鲜气味。那双深棕色的温暖瞳孔发出微微的光彩，幽深，而惊讶。

Jim怔怔地吸了口气。半空中的皮筋猛然绷断，时间重新转动了起来。

那瓦肯人眨一眨眼，清了清喉咙。“我对菜单上的多数酒水都并不熟悉。”他仔细地看向柜台中央闪烁着酒牌名字的菜单。

他的声音听起来就仿佛一幅凌乱纠缠的被单，或是一场晚起的早晨。Jim不得不在心底里猛晃了晃脑袋。这太荒唐了；他显然是太久没有做爱，又听Lorenzo说了太多废话。他这会最应该做的，是稍微长点骨气，像城里每一个有自尊的酒吧老板一样，把这个家伙给赶出去。

“我不——”那瓦肯人顿了顿，眉心轻皱；就好像被Jim持续的沉默给困惑住了。“如果能有一些热饮就可以了。”

Jim咧嘴笑了起来。“我知道了。一分钟都不用。”

瓦肯人冲他淡淡地扬了扬眉。Jim很想欣赏一下这一副新的表情，但他已经忙于制作那一份饮料。他转过身，手探向一个小小的茶壶，开了加热器。他喜欢这种蓬勃腾起的明火——他甚至为此找了城管拿了用火的准许证书。

Jim心不在焉地拿手指拂过柜台里的材料。就好像给一段熟悉的路途做上标记：带了一点裂痕的陶瓷茶壶，被火焰熏得暖和；闻起来像是夏天一般的苹果皮，光滑地在台面上蜷曲；红酒在空气中轻轻呼吸，往他指尖上沾染上一点香气；还有一滴偷偷溜走的蜂蜜。乳白色的，黏腻诱人。这一切几乎像是一场仪式——一场一分钟的仪式。

他并不知道自己正被人看着。直到他从香料里挑出来一根肉桂棒，却在身后听到了一声突然的吸气响声。Jim微微一笑。

他知道他是对的。

制作出来的饮料，在Jim倾倒入酒杯之后，勃勃地散发出一阵红宝石般的光彩。Jim将杯子在指尖很艺术地轻晃了晃，往里面扔进一根吸管，随即转过身，一边快活地微笑着，一边将玻璃杯摆到了他客人的面前。

那瓦肯人好奇地望向了这一杯东西。他没有露出任何防范、或是不屑的表情。片刻过后，他又抬起眼看向Jim；而Jim的心跳登时就滞了一滞。看来他终究是做不到不动如山的了。

“你应该清楚瓦肯人不会被酒精所影响。”

“是的，我知道。”Jim点点头，嘴角还挂着笑。“但这杯东西肯定能让你热起来。我敢以童子军的名誉担保。”

那瓦肯人就又扬了扬眉。看上去像是被逗到了。他拿起杯子，稍稍低下了头，张开双唇含住了吸管，轻轻一啜。那团酒液在他的舌尖滚动了几下，才被他吞咽下去。他抬起眼，好奇地看向Jim。

“你真的加入过男童子军？”

Jim结巴了。“我——”

“这非常好喝。非常暖。谢谢你。”

“啊，我，呃……”Jim脸红了起来。他简直恨死了自己。“不用谢。”

那瓦肯人却还是静静地望着他。静得就仿佛在等待着什么。Jim就咳嗽一声，冷静下来。

“顺便，我是Jim。Jim Kirk。我——我是这里的老板。”

话音出口，他就只想往自己脸上狠狠打一巴掌。他说那个干什么呀？

好在那瓦肯人并没有在意。“很高兴认识你，Kirk先生。”他话说完，又做了一个让Jim完全昏头了的动作——他伸出手，握住了Jim的手掌。

Jim茫然地和他握了一握。因为太过震惊，他甚至都没注意到那瓦肯人手上的力气，还有那一片皮肤暖洋洋的温度。

瓦肯人从来不和人握手的。从来不。可是——

“我的名字是Spock。”他的客人又道：“我不是这里的老板。”

Jim惊讶地笑了。“不是吗？那你是做什么的？我是说，如果你不介意我问的话。”

Spock又轻啜了一口饮料。但他的眼睛始终望着Jim，视线里是一种近乎强烈的兴趣。强烈到让人不安。

“我是《芝加哥论坛报》的记者。”他最后这样说道。他的眼神在Jim脸上逡巡，仿佛想要捉住Jim的任何一个反应。

“啊，”Jim再次吃了一惊。“哈。你不像那种搞采访的人。”

“那是因为我并不是一个搞采访的人。”Spock将玻璃杯放回吧台，稍稍坐直了身体。“我并不做新闻方面的工作。我撰写专题文章。”

Jim点了点头，手上无意识地拿起一个杯子擦拭。“那么，你是那种‘贴壁苍蝇’一类的人物咯。”（*指不被人察觉的观察者）

Spock的嘴唇抿了抿。“有时候。”

“哈。那你算是，有名吗？”

Spock嘴角的那一抹笑容更明显了。他依旧紧紧地望着Jim，专注到叫人紧张。但那双眼睛，这一次，Jim可以肯定：它们在笑。

“这一问题的答案，应当是不言而喻的。”

“嘿，不是啦，”Jim笑着举起双手：“我不是那种爱读书的人。说不定你还赢过一尊普利策奖，但我都是不知道的。”

这并不是真的：Jim很清楚究竟有哪些人拿过普利策。可也不是说他会带Spock去他楼上的房间，让Spock看一看他是多么需要给芝加哥图书馆捐钱所以——恩。

“不。”Spock摇了摇头。“你不用担心自己有眼未识泰山，Kirk先生。”

“请叫我Jim。”

“Jim。我写作并不是为了获奖。我只是……很感兴趣。对人类。”

“真的？”Jim瞪大了眼睛，忘记了手里那个正在擦拭的杯子。“抱歉，我不是种族歧视，不过……这有点不寻常，是不是？我是说，瓦肯人通常都比较讲究私密。”

Spock脸上的神色登时发了紧。他下巴光滑的线条略略绷住，眼神则暗沉下来。

“是的。”他的声音很低，眼睛往下看住了饮料。“瓦肯人通常都是这样。”

Jim在心里骂了自己一声。他说话不经大脑的这个毛病看来是永远都治不好的了。他知道自己一定是说错了什么；他只是不晓得到底是哪里出错。

他张了张嘴，搜肠刮肚想找一句能让事情不变得更加尴尬的道歉。然而Spock没有让他说出口。

“Jim，很感谢你同我说话，但是我需要看完这个。”他指了指手里的PADD。

“啊，当然。”Jim慌忙后退一步，心脏猛地一沉。“只是——如果你需要什么，叫我就好。”

“我会的。”

Jim转回了他那个小小的角落。他又擦起了酒杯，只为了让自己那双紧张的手忙碌一些。Lorenzo在一边问他再要一杯爱尔兰咖啡——“里面应该放酒的，Jimmy，别忘了”——Jim就重泡了一杯，没再把真正的爱尔兰奶油换做它不含酒精的替代品。这天还太早，他实在没力气和Lorenzo用叽里咕噜的希腊语吵架。

时不时地，他还会转脸看向Spock那里。瓦肯人似乎正全神贯注于他的那块PADD，坐着的模样有种很故作的懒散——就像他是宁愿笔直坐着的，只是有人告诉他在这里不应当一本正经地端坐，他只能小心翼翼地把自己摆成一个“放松”的姿势。他的头发已快要干了，在末端微微地蜷曲，令他看起来仿佛被大风吹过，还带了一点点叛逆的气质。

Jim叹了口气。Spock大概是不只有“一点点叛逆”的。毕竟Jim从没见过有哪一个瓦肯人会自愿穿上人类的衣服，或是在新闻业这种“不那么体面”的领域工作。他一向晓得自己很会看人——这也是他能胜任酒保一职的原因——也因此他愈发后悔起自己方才说的那句小小的嘲讽。怪只怪Spock的那双眼。实在太过扣人心弦，叫人脑袋发晕——可这样的借口，并不能令Jim觉得心安。

他最后默默地又做了杯热红酒，换掉了Spock桌上的那个空杯子。

“这杯我请。”他说道。Spock抬眼看了看他，眉毛扬了起来。

“谢谢你。但其实不——”

“我坚持。”Jim尽量摆出一个亲切的笑容。“我们这里比较偏僻，客人也不多。好不容易来一个你，总不能让你一转头就把这里忘了。”

Spock望住了Jim。又是那种叫人心惊的直白视线——只这一次，他的那双棕色的瞳孔，显得更深了一些。

“不。”他缓缓地开口：“我并不认为我们会面临发生此事的危险。”

Jim顿时只觉得整个人都红了。他暗暗低咒一声，看着Spock的眼睛从他的脸上游移下去，在他全身上下蔓延一圈。就好像在捕捉他身体上每一个细微的动作；好做一项更深入的调查研究。

“那么，呃，”Jim清了清喉咙，“请慢用。”

“谢谢。”

Spock微微地笑了。他低头喝起饮料，而Jim呆站在旁边，已经做好要做些蠢到家的举动——比如邀请Spock跟他出去约会。因为是的，他们已经正式进入了调情的阶段。

可一旁的通讯器却又突然响了。

“抱歉，那是我的电话……我得去接一下。”

Spock点了点头，埋首到他的红酒里面。Jim就不情不愿地转过身，走进酒吧后边的仓库。这间狭窄的、没有窗户的小房间，正是他的办公室。

打来的是Sam的号码。Jim皱起了眉。他哥哥只有在有麻烦了以后才会给他打电话（以Sam的惯例，即是说，缺钱花了），可Jim不过两个月前才给他寄了好一笔钱。也不是说Jim不愿意去帮忙——Sam毕竟是他唯一剩下的一名血亲了。他只是气他哥哥怎么就根本不会照顾自己。当Jim痛苦潦倒的时候，他身边也没人帮他一把。他全是靠的自己。更别提Sam才是他们两个当中年长的那个；这一切根本是个大大的讽刺。

再说酒吧也好几个礼拜没有盈利了。Jim不知道他还能这样撑多久。

“有一个女孩……”Sam开了口。话音都没落地，Jim就差点发出一声失望的咆哮。他使了劲才压下去。

他早该想到又有一个女孩。不过如果他这次走运，说不定能少摊上一个宝宝。他是很爱很爱Peter的。Aurelan也是个乖宝贝，Jim愿意把每一分钱都花到她的身上。但如果再来一个……Jim估计就再也不能维持他目前合法的人生。犯法的Kirk有上一个，就已经是足够的了。

他们之间的谈话冷淡而尴尬。更仿佛永无止尽一般——等通讯终于结束，Jim都把他的那名不寻常的客人给忘到了九霄云外。

等他走回酒吧，看见Spock的那张椅子空了的时候，他才又重新记了起来。可吧台边再也没有了那个炸了毛一样的瓦肯人，地板上没了蜿蜒的水渍，门边伞架里也没了那把自以为很厉害的紫色大伞。桌面上只剩下一个空荡荡的酒杯，和一块信用点芯片。没有纸条，没有卡片。什么都没有。

Jim重重地咬住了下唇。他不想生气的。可胸口却又陡然爆发出一阵伤感，和一股深深的疲惫。他拿起杯子，又看了看信用点：Spock给了二十。其实只要五块就好。Jim的情绪愈发糟糕起来。

等他之后发现Lorenzo也走了，都没高兴去看那个诗人有没有付账。

这只是……只是有些超过了Jim的承受能力。他不想哭——还不能哭——因此只自嘲地笑了一笑，叫了Gaila过来收拾。他得保持愉快的心情；等下说不定得要看一晚他的那几本华丽丽的3D会计账簿。他还得找个收支相抵的办法。

他的人生，就是如此的精彩。

+++

Jim不知道他究竟有没有对自己的人生抱有过一丁点乐观的态度过。

或许在他还一点点小的时候。他那时唯一期待的事情，不过是趁着无人注意偷走几颗糖果；或是拿卧室里满地乱放的鲜亮的积木搭一座城堡。Sam还没有跟着巡回乐队离家出走。Winona还同外界有所联系。而Frank也还没有弃他们而去。

在这之后，Jim所剩下的人生，就只是在不停地挣扎。

Jim从来没见过他的父亲。但每当那种时候，他总绝望地希望着，想自己要多像点George，而不是Winona。这并不是说他不爱他的母亲——他只是不觉得她脸上的那种忧郁症表情，要是换了挂在他的脸上，会有多么好看。

Gaila轻轻地敲了敲他办公室敞开的大门。“Sulu来了。”

Jim眨了眨眼。他猛然意识到自己除了花了一个钟头瞪着显示器，希望这上面的数字能神奇般变得不那么沮丧以外，几乎什么都没有做。“啊，是的。你关门没问题吧？”

“没问题的。”她耸一耸肩膀。“你又要去庇护所了？”

“是的。”Jim伸了个懒腰。他腰背上的肌肉僵硬着，发出和生锈的铰链磨动时一般的响声。“操。”

Gaila咯咯地笑起来。“别让那些误入歧途的青少年看到你伸懒腰哦。他们会叫你爷爷的。”

“闭嘴啦。”Jim伸手拿过外套。皮革在他的指下陈旧而温暖，他顿了顿，没有即刻穿上。

Gaila歪过头，望了他一眼。“怎么了？”

Jim闭上眼睛，抬手捂住后颈，揉了揉那里酸痛的肌肉。“这个月结束，我们会超支七千块钱。”

Gaila咬住了嘴唇。“这不算太多的，是不是？”

Jim嗤了一声。这总归好过以前。他们曾要在每天关门后细数对别人欠下的债务。现在总算是能拿实际的利润来计算他们的收入。

“是不算太多。”他同意了。“如果下个月能补回来就可以。但我们的营业额已经下滑太久了，Gaila。我实在信不了运气。”

“这并不只是运气的，你知道。”

Jim看向她。“我跟Gary谈过了。他说如果我们付他两千块，他就帮我们把传单塞进送到健身馆的保健包里去。”

“这好极了！”Gaila的眼睛里泛起亮光。“可是——可是我们没有传单。”

“也没有两千块。所以我们得筹钱。快点筹钱。”

她抿住了嘴唇。“你想叫我回街上去。是不是？”

Jim叹了口气。“我不想的，Gaila。”

“你觉得，我的课程会很受欢迎。女人们也愿意花钱。”

“而且女生的饮料通常都很贵。”Jim带着歉意又加上一句。

Gaila点了点头。“没关系的，Jim。我会做的。”

Jim是很厌恶这个念头的。他当年刚买下这个酒吧的时候，身无分文，绝望得要命；为了吸引客源，就想了个叫Gaila去开一门猎户座女性健美操的课程的主意。芝加哥很少有健身馆有这门课程；其中聘请了真正猎户座教员的就更是凤毛麟角一样。因此Gaila的这门课应当是很吸引人的。他们那会没钱登广告，Gaila甚至要每天晚上在街上跳好几个钟头的舞；算是活的宣传。

问题是，Jim知道Gaila恨极了每一个能和她的过去相联系的细节。他开不了这个口。她为了集体利益，已经牺牲太多。

“你不用这样做的。”

“嘿。”Gaila优雅地在Jim的大腿上坐了下来，又抬起手臂，环住Jim的脖颈。“没问题的。我会去Sulu店门口的那个角落，让他看好我。如果有人想找麻烦，他会用他那把吓人的武士刀把那些人切成两半。”

Jim笑了。Gaila对Sulu有种傻兮兮的迷恋；这在他们两人之间几乎算是个公开的笑话。“我会跟他说的。就明后两天弄一下，然后我们在礼拜六正式开舞蹈课？”

“好的。”Gaila亲了亲他的额头。“别皱眉毛了，小帅哥。不然要长皱纹的。”

Jim伸手环住了她的纤腰。有那么一分钟，他们就只是互相靠着，谁也没有说话。

“一切都会好起来的，Jim。我们一直都能好起来。”

“是的。”他低叹道：“是的。”

半晌过后，Gaila才轻柔地推开了他，站了起来。

“那么，鉴于船长要忙着修补沉船，我就先回去工作了。”她冲着他眨一眨眼，转向门口，脸上却又忽然变得严肃。“小心点，Jim。那天被捕的那个小孩，身上有把卡达西匕首。”

Jim就摆出一个神气的笑容。“不用担心。你忘了我以前也是在街头混的。不管他们有什么招式，我都接得下来啦。”

“我只是提醒一下。”Gaila拿双手撑在腰后，表情认真。“我不想再把你送去医院。McCoy最讨厌我了。”

“不要往心里去啦，他谁都讨厌的。我估计这是他们行业里的惯例。”

“哼。”Gaila抿住嘴唇，显然没被说服。然而突然间，她脸上又焕发出一阵光彩。“那个神秘人。有没有什么他的消息？”

“什么神秘人？”Jim这样问道。但他的脸已经红了，他的手也下意识地插进口袋，紧张地握住里面那块他随身带着的PADD。

Gaila翻了个白眼。“那个把你变回十三岁少女时代的神秘人。说真的，Jim。男人点！给他打给电话嘛。”

“如果他想我给他打电话，他会留下号码的。”Jim撅起了嘴。

Gaila挫败地举起双手。“算了。我真心不知道你们人类是怎么维持繁殖的。”她眯起眼睛。“你知道《芝加哥论坛报》是有专线电话的吧？”

Jim立刻张开嘴巴，想发表一篇激动的、叫Gaila别多管闲事的长篇演说。可惜Sulu烦躁地探了头进来。

“Jim，你他妈在磨蹭什么？你是要花时间打扮打扮还是怎样啊？”

“不用。”Jim只好起身绕过桌子。“走吧。你——”他拿手指戳了戳Gaila。“管好你自己的事情。还有酒吧。”

她扬了扬眉。“还有什么事吗，老板？”

“有的。记住别勾引Lorenzo；不然我们永远都摆脱不了他了。”

Gaila嗤鼻道：“太晚啦。我们早就摆脱不了他了。他可觉得你是他的超级粉丝呢。”她咧嘴一笑：“你真的是很喜欢这种搞文学创作的人，是不是，Jim？像诗人啊，记者啊——”

“哦老天，闭嘴吧。”Jim翻了个白眼。“我真不懂自己怎么能忍受得了你。”

“你们倆能别再这么老夫老妻了么。太恶心了。”Sulu一把抓住Jim的领子，把他从酒吧里拽了出去。Gaila在他们的身后气呼呼地骂了几声。

+++

从坏朋友到圣安德鲁大街的青少年帮助中心，也即是通常所说的庇护所，若要走路，将是一段挺长的距离。但如果可以，Jim都不愿骑车。芝加哥这会儿的气息有种淡淡的舒缓，从人行道边的建筑里溢出的日光的温暖，在密歇根湖面吹来的冰凉夜风中缓缓融化、

Jim深吸了口气。这座城市就在他的鼻尖绽放开来。街对面全天供应的店铺里的百吉饼，散发出烤过了头的焦灼香气；永不停歇的交通噪声，因半夜渐渐变得轻柔；还有街灯下隐约的橘红色的光线，在城市的这一端持续着陈旧、老迈、和微微的扭曲。

是什么时候起，这一切忽然变得那样熟悉了？

爱荷华的夜晚就总是很冷。大概是缺海的缘故。四处是是无边无际的玉米田，在深夜中黑沉沉地相互私语，谈论着几个世纪之久的古老谣言。Jim能感到那种孤寂。他能听到经年的木屋发出的疲惫的呻吟。还有偶尔半夜里敲门的响声。社工。一定是看到了屋子里的灯光。不，老妈很好；真的。她还给我做了蔬菜。我？我只是在熬夜做功课。你不用去吵醒她了吧？我帮你泡杯咖啡？你老婆最近怎么样？

“Jim。”Sulu在他脸前打了个响指。“你在听吗？”

Jim皱了皱鼻子，下意识地往后退开一步，才又记起来冲他朋友露出一个无辜的笑容。“抱歉。”他揉了揉后颈：“这一天挺烦的。”

“还用你说。”Sulu嘟囔道：“自从他们把我从警局里踢出去了，我每天日复一日做的都是一样的事情。”

Jim看了他一眼。

他们两个是四年前在半空里认识的。Jim那时在加州做太空跳跃的指导员，算是给自己挣点零花。Sulu的降落伞出了故障，Jim却又是紧跟了他跳下去的，只能在心里求爷爷告奶奶希望他们两个能活下来。而在这之前两天，Sulu的爷爷刚在古董店里被人抢劫谋杀。

“你有没有想过要回去？”

Sulu耸了耸肩。“废话。但我要先找到那帮混蛋，把他们一个个大卸八块。”

Jim抿住嘴唇，点了点头。他很理解Sulu的心情。只可惜Sulu的顶头上司并不理解。

“再说，我现在有店铺要忙。还要看顾那些流落街头的小朋友。”Sulu道：“谁知道这种事会这么忙。”

Jim又点了点头。他脚下一绊，一只瘦骨嶙峋的野猫从他脚边飞跑了过去。

Sulu却忽然又推了推他。“Gaila刚才在说什么？又有什么身无分文的流浪诗人上你们家门来啦？”

Jim嗤了一声。“屁啦。”他叹一口气，摇了摇头。好吧。其实说说也无妨。“就那天来了个人……一个瓦肯人。”

Sulu笑了、“很性感？”

“英俊极了。”

“英俊极了。”

“是真的！远远超出我的守备范畴。”

“我希望你不是在套我的话。我现在没心情处理少年的烦恼。”

Jim意有所指地看他一眼。

Sulu翻了个白眼。“我是说，除非必要。好了，这家伙到底算怎样？”

Jim看了开去。“他说他是《论坛报》的记者。我们可能有一点点进展……就是我后来要做别的事，回来后他已经走了。就这样。真的。呃，还有……”他顿了顿，手指尖又碰到口袋里的PADD。“我从没见有人像他那样写文章的。”

他几天前下了Spock写过的所有文章。要说他感到印象深刻……那将是极保守的评价。Spock的文字几乎要令他颤抖。他上一次有这种感觉，还是在十五岁发现了Ravoux Garan的小说的时候。

Sulu皱了皱眉。“你见到Spock了？”

Jim陡然顿住了。“你认识他？”

Sulu摇了摇头。“只是知道他。他也算是芝加哥警局的一个传奇。你知道，像是飞翔的荷兰人（*著名幽灵船）那样的。唯一一个有前科的瓦肯人。”

“什么？”Jim简直要掉了下巴。“等等、让我猜猜。他也是唯一一个不晓得该怎么平行停车的瓦肯人？”

“呵、呵。他曾试图干涉进一场警方调查。有几次相当鲁莽地就闯进了警局，用很尖利的话威胁了当场的好几个警员。”

“你乱讲。”

“没。他被罚了十五天做社区服务。公园区的家伙从没有这么快活过。瓦肯人的效率实在是非同凡响——那边的长椅被他擦得。简直是前无古人后无来者的干净。”

“好吧。”Jim抓住了Sulu的胳膊。“你应当意识到你是不可能在扔下了这种重磅炸弹以后不作解释的？”

“是的。”Sulu递给他一抹危险的微笑，一边捏着手指挪开了Jim的手。“我同时还意识到今晚你心已经不知道飞到哪里去了。不行。你不能让我一个去对付那些疯小孩。等弄完这回庇护所，我再告诉你你想要的信息。”

“你是个讨人厌的家伙，Sulu。我觉得你应该知道这点。”

“是的，而你是个快要变成跟踪狂的脑残粉。”

“我只是文学爱好者。”

“脑残粉们都这么说。”

+++

Sulu还在做警察时就已经干起了庇护所的工作。这也是他唯一一件、在离开警队以后还坚持下去的事情。他第一次叫Jim也跟着过去的时候，Jim歇斯底里地笑了半个钟头；等到开始打嗝了才止住了自己的笑声。

“不是吧，Sulu，我自己当初也不过是个流浪儿！靠了运气才安定下来。我十四岁就辍学了，这辈子也没再回学校去过——你又想我怎么去说服他们回学校去？”

“Jim，那些孩子需要能信任的人。他们知道我人是可以的，但是对于他们来说，我曾经的那层警察身份，是永远也脱不掉的。”

“你们难道没有什么，像是，辅导员之类的人么？”

“当然有。都是又精明能干、又悲天悯人。只可惜和那些孩子谈不来。但Jim。你可以的。”

Jim最后终于答应，其实主要是为了让Sulu闭嘴。他只没想到他在庇护所度过的第一个夜晚，就令他对这一桩麻烦事的态度发生了一百八十度的大转弯。

他发现了一件事情。

那些小孩都是白痴。

他们对如何自谋生路完全毫无头绪，却又任性地不愿意接受政府的安排。这一点，Jim是理解的——毕竟他自己当年也是躲开了政府求生。但他从没有像这些小孩这么无助过。

他在自己的脑袋还没有反应过来之前就说起了话——更确切说，是在破口大骂。自此之后，他就一直没有断过他的讲演。有时他甚至觉得自己就像是在戒酒匿名会上面。“嗨，我是Jim Kirk。以下是我的人生故事。”

这听起来或许有些自以为是。但有时候，那些小孩也会乖乖听他说话。大概是因为他不会将他们举报，偶尔还能帮他们找到一些合法的工作。

至于今夜，让Jim松了一口气的是，庇护所里并没有什么新的面孔。Sulu被一帮人捉着问前几天被抓捕的那个小孩。Jim看一圈四周，发现Kevin正安静地坐在角落，就冲他咧嘴一笑。

“嘿，伙计。最近怎么样？”

那孩子却都没有抬起眼睛。这是他面对大多数人时候的反应——Jim也早就习惯了别人拿他当作隐形人。因此并不在意。

“你在干嘛？”Kevin还是没有应声。Jim就凑过去看了看他手里的PADD。“嘿，这些像是音符。”

Kevin翻了个白眼。“废话。”

“那么，你是又打算写歌了？”Jim戳了戳他：“挺好的。”

挺好的——多轻描淡写的一句话。Kevin Riley活到现在，住过的寄宿家庭比他的生日都多。他上一任的监护人，把他忘在了一栋商场。等保安终于找到他，他已经一个人在外面游荡了两天，睡也是睡在商场里的长椅。他的养父母却都甚至没注意到他的失踪。他现在还能愿意稍微和少许人做些交流，已经是一桩奇迹。而Jim，就是这少许人中的一个。

Jim不知道Kevin为何会愿意和他说话。事实是，对于Kevin，他尽管哀其不幸，却也怒其不争。他总忍不住想着，如果换做是他，他绝不会屈服于这种对待，也绝不会将自己和外界隔开。他会紧握双拳，自己给自己搏开一片天地。该死，他也确实是这样做了。

可他早已不是十六岁了。他如今也明白，并不是所有人都和他一样。说真的，他也为此感到安慰。

“你太偏激了，Jim。”Bones有一次这样对他说道。当时医生正帮他缝合伤口。“你就是个自由基。如果每个人都像你那样，人类早在二十三世纪之前就该灭绝了。不，我们会在火药发明之前就他妈地自毁个干净。”

Jim在脸上摆出了一个微笑，拍了拍Kevin的肩膀。“看上去你快写完了。想不想过阵子来酒吧玩玩？试试看？”

Kevin就猛地抬起头，眼里露出满满的期望来。“可以吗？Gaila也会在吗？”

Jim笑了。“当然。她绝不会错过你的，是不是？不过我还得问一下——”他瞥了一眼屏幕的角落。“Catherine是谁？你好像要把这首歌献给她嘛？”

Kevin的脸上生出了一团和波尔多一般深深的红晕。他很轻声地抱怨了几句，Jim就咧嘴一笑。这孩子，大概终究是会没问题的。

Sulu半个小时后才回转来。Jim那会正坐在扶手椅上，昏昏欲睡的，装着和当值的辅导员Marlena说话。Marlena这个人一直想让Jim改过自新，想让Jim换一种生活方式。而Jim则以惹人厌的调情手段、与刻意为之的粗鲁口吻来将话题带偏。他本来并不是这么讨厌的；他只是格外厌恶这个女人而已。

“怎样？”一踏足门外，Jim就不耐烦地开了口。

Sulu呻吟了一声。“你太可悲了。回家去，Jim，我会给你发段信息。下次去你那里时你要请我喝酒。”

Jim抬了抬眉毛。“那就要看你的那段‘信息’有多好了。”

结果Sulu给了一段叫人叹为观止的信息。他在离职前（非法地）复制了整个警局的数据库——多数人会称其为偏执狂。Jim却只是笑了一笑。在别的宇宙，Sulu大概能成为一名令人敬畏的保全头头；或是什么超级厉害的卧底探员。不过不论是在哪个宇宙，Jim都很高兴Sulu能站在他这一边。

Spock在《芝加哥论坛报》上的个人介绍并未披露出多少个人的信息。只提到他毕业于牛津大学，如今在芝加哥定居。而Sulu的档案就要深入、和细致得多。Jim快快活活地钻研了进去。

他首先发现的，是Spock是一个半血的瓦肯人。他的母亲是一名人类，叫做Amanda Grayson，嫁与了瓦肯驻联邦大使为妻。Spock在瓦肯星的施卡诞生，但最近十八年来，芝加哥一直都是他固定的居住地点。

在页边注释当中写道，Amanda Grayson从未与她的丈夫离婚。然而自从多年前携子回到地球以后，她也再没有离开过这儿。很明显，即使是瓦肯人，都不得不屈从于无可避免的劳燕分飞。

在十六岁的时候，Spock申请到全额奖学金，去了牛津大学。他主修人类学和跨文化交际学，另外还辅修以社会学、历史学、和语言学。他还是学校里象棋俱乐部的永远的冠军。

Jim微微一笑。Spock显然是那种学神级别的人物；这种人常常是Jim的软肋。

但他很快又发现一件叫他吃惊的事情。比起他的同学，Spock要晚了差不多六个月才毕业。他顺着Sulu的红笔圈点一路看了下去，才发现Amanda Grayson竟然在Spock期末考的那天意外离世。Spock也是从那天起，和芝加哥警局纠缠了起来。

根据警方档案，Amanda Grayson是死于一场单纯的交通事故。这颗星球上每年总会有成百上千死于交通事故的可怜人；她也只是其中的一个。Jim又细细看了一会，并没在记录里发现有什么可疑之处。

但很明显，Spock并不同意这样的结论。据档案来看，他在随后的三个月里屡屡闯进芝加哥警局大搞破坏，直到警方忍无可忍，出手将他逮捕。

Jim点了点头。这家伙的心地肯定是好的。即使他再也不会见到Spock，Jim也很高兴自己知道了这点。如果有瓦肯人能凭感情行事，那或许有一天，地球人也能学会理智地思考问题。

他很快看完了档案里其余的文件。可惜资料稀少，也很难谈得上有趣。Spock之后重回学校，念完了学位，就彻底消失在了众人的视野之中。谁也查不到他在地球上的踪迹，在之后的五年时间，都只能依靠猜测来判断他的作为。他的文章偶尔会在联邦各处的报纸上零星发表，但也没有足够数据表明他当时究竟身处何地。这几乎也可算是一项成就了——联邦的安全系统向来应该是无孔不入的。这一切谜团要直到四年以前才暂时拉下帷幕；Spock在那时公开地返回了地球。

Jim关了档案。他望向手里的屏幕，心里蠢蠢欲动。他感觉自己仿佛发现了一本默默无闻的、却又那样引人入胜的小说——只缺了大半的页数，也不知结尾如何。

屏幕上却又突然跳出来酒吧最新的日收入数据。Jim叹了口气。他不想离开芝加哥。他在这儿已经呆了七年——也只有在爱荷华他才呆得比这里更久。他不想回去流浪。他现在身边多了个Gaila，而且尽管他不愿承认；他还是累了。他只希望能在这永无休止般的生活的战斗中喘一口气，歇一歇。

每当这个时候，Jim又想起很多年前Gary偶尔会塞给他的一些药片。要吃了药以后，他才能一夜无梦，睡到天明。

+++

三个星期之后，Jim的情绪已不再像之前那样阴郁。

Gaila的课程筹够了派发传单的钱。当月结束时，酒吧甚至盈了利。不多——却足以令他们生存下去。Jim也是久旱逢甘霖，绝不会对这种好事还吹毛求疵。他还设法从他们的供应商那儿谋到了一场大大的折扣；尽管在和Scotty协商的时候他差点儿就酒精中毒了。

Gary的推销给酒吧带来了许多新的面孔。生意渐渐蒸蒸日上，到周末时，Jim都不得不叫来了所有的人手；他和Gaila已完全忙不过来。Pablo和Terry都是自告奋勇、心甘情愿，Christine却是用丰富多彩的语言将他们数落了一堆——她从McCoy那儿尽沾染到一些坏的习惯——但Jim想，到手的小费，应该多多少少能让她开心一点。

这天正是周五的晚上。天还算早，店里却已满了三分之二。Pablo和Terry在客人间熟练地穿梭，Gaila则守在吧台后的正中。Jim手上搬了一箱子新的莱姆酒，从后边的储藏室里蹒跚出来——门却忽然开了。

Spock走了进来。

Jim僵在了当地。他的心脏在胸口傻瓜一样地翻了一个筋斗。然后又一个、又一个、又一个……直到满了一打。他知道自己正笑得像个白痴，可他根本控制不住自己。他不敢相信Spock竟然会回来这儿——Jim本来早已放弃了能和他再见一面的希望。

他下意识地往前迈了两步。连手上的箱子都忘了放下。但他随即又看到Spock往旁边跨了一步；瓦肯人转过身子，把谁领进了酒吧。

那是个，令人惊艳的女人。即使算上Gaila，Jim这辈子也从没见过这么美的女性。她身材高挑，形容纤细，有一身光滑的深色肌肤，和均匀流畅的肌肉线条。瞧着就仿佛是个芭蕾舞演员。她脸上一双杏眼大而有神，薄薄的嘴唇诱人却禁欲，一头笔直长发则乌黑亮丽、丰盈可爱。

她简直完美到难以想象。她还在向Spock笑着——而Spock凑近了过去，安静地听她说话。

Jim机械地转过了身。终于记起来手上还有一箱莱姆酒要放到吧台底下。Gaila往他这里担忧地望了一眼，Jim却摇摇头，示意道：我没事。

他给谁倒了杯啤酒，偷偷地觑向在中间坐定的Spock，和他那个美丽的女伴。她正好奇地环视四周——而Spock却径直望向吧台这里，并立刻就捉住了Jim的视线。

Jim低低地咒了一声。他差点就把手里的啤酒溅了出来。

这真是，太他妈不公平了。他苦涩地想到。可他还是下意识地走向了那张桌子，一边在脸上摆出一道礼貌的微笑。去亲自给每个新来的客人打招呼是他的习惯；这会儿也没什么正当的理由，好叫他缩回去。

Spock始终紧紧地望着他。那眼神是那样专注，以至于Jim每往前走上一步，心里就要紧张上一分。等过去片刻，那美女也看向了Jim，她把他上下打量了一圈，就好像在做一分鉴定评估。很好。Jim已更加紧张。

“晚上好。”Jim语调轻快。他多少还是有一点专业素养。他手上放下菜单，说道：“欢迎来坏朋友酒吧。想点什么，就告诉我。”

话音落地，几人之间就陷入了一片沉默。Spock低头使劲地瞪着菜单，就仿佛它会陡然跳起来把他咬上一口。他的女伴则带着明显的不耐在一旁望着他。等一分钟过去，Spock的脸突地皱了一皱——Jim强烈怀疑他是被人在桌子底下踢了一脚。但他终于是抬起了头。脸颊上布了层淡淡的绿晕。

“Jim。”Spock道。老天，他的声音比Jim记忆中还要低沉。“你可能不记得我了。我——我几个礼拜前来过这里。我是——”

“Spock。”Jim露出傻笑。“你给《芝加哥论坛报》写专题文章。你很喜欢我的热红酒。”

Spock眨了眨眼。“是的。”他忽然又眯起眼睛。“你记得每一个客人？”

“不是。”Jim傻笑得愈发厉害。“我只记得那些不知道该怎么用怪物一样巨大的紫伞的客人。”

那女人顿时爆发出了一阵笑声。Jim在心底默默踢了自己一脚。当着人家女友的面和人调情——即使以Jim来说，也是一桩蠢过了头的事情。

“我明白了。”Spock往他的女伴那儿深深地看了一眼。“Nyota，这是Jim Kirk。”他的嘴唇微微地翘起一个弧度。“他是‘这里的老板’。Jim，这是Nyota Uhura。我的编辑。”

“你的编辑？”Jim不由脱口而出。“你是说她不是你的——啊，抱歉！”他猛地抓住Uhura的手掌，用力地摇了摇。“很高兴——很高兴认识你。”

“我也是。”她开朗地大笑，瞧着就仿佛一头狩猎得胜、翩翩归来的美洲狮。Jim陡然就有种被一眼望到底的错觉。“我听说了很多关于你的事情。”

“是吗？”Jim眨了眨眼。

“哦，相信我。你好像有一双非常，呃，有天赋的手。”她笑起来。

“请别理她。”Spock插了嘴，又瞪了她一眼，才转脸重看向Jim。“你的菜单似乎有一个——‘惊喜’的选项？”

“是的。”Jim笑道：“如果你信任我，我可以做主为你调一杯酒。”他向Uhura眨一眨眼：“我们从不出错。”

“真的？”她懒洋洋地拖长了调子。“那好；我愿意冒这个险。你呢，Spock？你的口味似乎很……难以捉摸。”

Spock的眼睛却还驻留在Jim的身上。“我信任Jim。”他说。

Jim清了清喉咙。“那么，好的。呃。我猜你们是不需要这些了。”他捡起桌上的菜单。“如果我调的酒你们不喜欢，就算是我请客。”

Uhura满意地点点头。“好极了。”

Spock则只是把Jim继续望着。Jim向他微微一笑——一边在心里祈祷着自己不要流露出过多私人的感情——一边终于鼓起劲头，让自己转身走开。

+++

“老天，你喝醉了？”Gaila望向Jim。“你的眼神看起来有点可怕啊。”

Jim一把抓住了她的胳膊，将她拉到一边。“那个就是Spock。”他低声说道。Gaila的嘴唇登时张成一个完美的O型。“我得帮他调一杯‘惊喜’。还有他旁边那个大概不是他女朋友的女人。”

“好吧，你先平静点，上帝。”Gaila捏了捏他的肩膀。“你是专业人士，Jimmy。不管是谁，你都可以轻易看穿。所以不要惊慌。你肯定没问题的。”

“是的。”他吸了口气。“我得——”

“去吧。”她点点头。“祝你好运。”

Jim发誓他的手在准备配料时没有颤抖。因为就像Gaila所说，他是一名专业人士——不管他是否被他的客人迷得死去活来。

另外是的。他确实被他的客人迷得死去活来。

他让自己想了会Nyota Uhura。女神兼编辑。自信、坚定——还有一点点谨慎。她应该是那种只需要靠吸取食物的香气就能够生存的人种。不过她也确实点了单；就说明她铁一般的自我戒律也允许有稍微的放纵。她一定不会要什么太甜的东西。得要是某种轻柔的、又带了些小小刺激的味道。就一定能正中红心。

Jim抓起一只香槟杯，往里面撒了点糖。随后倒进一杯安多利梅酒，在浓郁的、蓝宝石般的酒液在杯底旋转时，又加进去一点为那些有品位的客人所准备的干香槟。最后捡起一片熟透的李子镶在杯顶；完成了调配。

好。Uhura的结束了。Jim又想起Spock，心里就禁不住想要呻吟。尽管他对Spock有了一定的“跟踪”的经验，他对这个男人还是不了解的。他望向Spock和Uhura坐着的地方。放任自己观察了一会。

他们正在谈话，Spock看上去……平静、而泰然。当Uhura说到一些他感兴趣的话题，他会微微地倾过头去，靠近一些。他选择的位置面朝着门，时不时地他就会抬眼看下入口，就仿佛在看是否有什么麻烦。他今晚穿了条蓝色的仔裤，上身是件深蓝色的外衣；里面则是一件解开了领口的米黄色系扣衬衫。

是一大片的冷色。只一触暖。Jim突然之间就生出一股想让Spock永远都能暖和的冲动。

他拿起一只老式的玻璃杯，往里面倒了大半的金万利酒和百利甜酒，又注入了一些黑巧克力作点缀。

他没有给自己时间去后悔。直接拿起托盘走向Spock那边，一边在心底安慰自己这并不是什么测试。

“一杯安多利柯尔酒，献给女士。”Jim微微笑着，将玻璃杯在Uhura跟前放下。“还有一杯‘爱抚’，给这位先生。”

Spock扬了扬眉。Jim立刻红了脸；他忘记这杯酒的名字是这个了。Uhura在旁边咯咯地笑，抛给Jim一记顽皮的眼神。Jim就也冲她笑了笑，眨了个眼。反正她刚才肯定已经在两秒之内将他看穿。

“要命，这杯真的好喝。”Uhura低头尝了一口。“就好像——我不知道，就像是……”她终究没有说完，只摇了摇头，姿态优雅地坦诚了自己词不达意的失败。“做得好。”

“感谢夸奖，夫人。”Jim矫揉造作地鞠了一躬，很高兴自己又正确了一回。他随即又转头看向Spock。后者正小心谨慎地浅尝手里的饮料。

当Jim终于忍不住想出声询问的时候，Spock开口道：“它很……有趣。”

“有趣。”Jim重复了一遍。他不晓得这算是什么意思。

Uhura大笑了出来。“Spock是想说，‘我搜肠刮肚也找不出一个词来形容它滋味之绝妙。’随便你哦，如果你不想喝，可以给我。我很爱喝‘爱抚’。尽管好多年没碰过了。”

Spock把酒杯往自己跟前挪了挪。“你有自己的酒。”

Uhura就望着Jim笑了。“他很爱它。”

“若下一轮也是‘惊喜’，我并不会反对。”Spock道：“它的味道颇令人心情舒畅。只是我并不认为它确实反映出了我的性格特征。”

Jim摇了摇头，嘴角露出一点笑意。“你就是个被宠坏的小孩，你知道吗？”Spock眨了眨眼睛。Uhura则窃笑了一声。“我会尽力的。祝你们玩得愉快。”

他转身走开，在脑子里疯狂运作起一些计划。他今晚绝不会让Spock就这么离开这里——他一定会让这个瓦肯人为某些东西神魂颠倒。

等三个小时——以及大量花样百出的鸡尾酒——之后，Jim突然意识到，他已经只在为Spock和Uhura两个人服务。其他人基本上都已经走光。Jim感到一阵疲惫，但这种倦意令他心情愉悦。他需要像这样的夜晚来维持营生。

当Jim端了最后一轮鸡尾酒去他们那里时，Uhura瞧着已经有些醉醺醺的了。

“这是最后一杯了。”她说道：“我都不知道明天去上班的时候会顶着一张什么样的脸。”

“我想，应当是顶着你一贯的魅力与沉着。”Spock淡淡地说道。

Uhura眯起眼睛。Jim不由想Spock真是有够大胆敢这样调笑她。他还因此感到一阵妒忌——因为她能听懂Spock的一切隐喻。也因为他在送上饮料后，就再也没有在这里停留的原因。

然而恰在此时，Gaila端了杯高高的长岛冰茶放到Jim的跟前。

Jim皱了皱眉。“这是什么？”

“你的酒，小傻瓜。那样你就可以和正常人一样，好好坐下来，和你的朋友们聊一聊天。”她冲他做了个鬼脸，又转脸朝Spock和Uhura灿烂地笑了笑。“嗨，我是Gaila。这一位傻瓜是我的老板。”

Spock站起身，和她打了招呼。Jim就不禁瞪圆了眼睛。养大Spock的那个人委实是下了一番心力的。

“我喜欢你的耳环。”Gaila看向Uhura，有点害羞地说道。

“真的？”Uhura笑了。“我一时兴起买的。就好像它们在求着我把它们买下。你明白吗？”Gaila开心地点点头。“但我戴着还是有点太重了。我告诉自己起码得戴个一次——嘿，你戴这对肯定会很好看！”

“啊，我不能——”Gaila结巴了起来。

“胡说。我们找面镜子，看看你戴着效果怎样。”Uhura站起了身。“来吧，绝对很好看的。”

Jim望着那两个姑娘往后头的卫生间去了。他摇了摇头，嘴角露出一抹不敢置信的微笑。

“过会回来，她们就成了死党了。记住我的话。”他看向Spock，坐进边上的一张椅子。

“确实。我从未能明白塑造女性友谊的关键竟能够是——”

“一对耳环。”Jim轻声地笑。“你的‘安多利夏日’味道如何？”

“可以接受。”Spock看向Jim手里的那被冰茶。“我可以喝喝看那个吗？”

Jim大笑起来，带着头都向后仰去。他已记不清他上一次感觉这么快活是什么时候的事情。

“你真的是被宠得太、太厉害了。”他这样说着，却还是交换了两个人的酒杯。“好在至少你文章写得不错。”

Spock扬起了眉。“你阅读了我的作品？哪一篇？”

“呃……”Jim眨了眨眼，脸上攀起两团将他出卖的红晕。“所有的？”他有些尴尬地承认道：“我，呃，我之前比较空。而你……你也知道，你写得真的很好。”

Spock盯住了他。Jim顿时在心里哀嚎一声：他麻烦大了。

“我喜欢读书。”他慌忙做了个解释。话音出口，他才意识到自己似乎又犯了个错误。

果然，Spock的眉毛抬得更高了。“我以为你说过你不是‘那种爱读书的人’？”

“呃，是的，但是——”

“我怀疑过你可能并未说出实话。”

“真的？”

“你的眼睛并不是很能掩藏住你的智慧，Jim。”

“啊。”Jim对此不知该如何回应。因此他做了一件他每每感到恐慌时都会做的事情——他往脸上摆出一个俏皮的微笑，说起一些令人不快的话来。“呃，我却恐怕不觉得你也是这样的人呢。我是说，你看上去确实是很聪明的，但你的那双眼睛却只能令人联想到‘卧室’——你知道我的意思吗？”

他朝Spock瞥了一眼。并几乎立刻就为自己的话感到后悔——Spock似乎有了点不满的模样。可很快，他又露出了一种被逗到了的表情。

“你转移话题的技巧，”他说道：“还有待提高。”

他没给Jim说话反击的机会，又道：“你，很显然，听不得别人的赞美。如果我告诉你我并没有表扬别人的习惯……会不会有所帮助？我只是在陈述事实罢了。”

“啊，真的？”Jim笑道：“那么，天才先生，你恐怕不晓得，我也只是在陈述而已。”

Spock似乎想要说些什么。但他的回答永远也未能出口——因为有两件事情突然发生了。

Uhura和Gaila从卫生间里走了出来。一边咯咯地、像两个小姑娘一样地笑着，一边低声地聊着天。而酒吧紧闭的大门陡然敞开，走进一对穿着灰色制服的、高而壮的男人。

Gaila的笑声登时猛地滞住。就好像被一下子吹熄的烛火——她僵在原地，脸上露出无法控制的恐惧神情。那两个男人也一眼就看到了她，径直地向她走了过去。

Jim想也不想就站起身把他们挡住了。“有什么可以帮忙的吗？”

对方将注意力转到了他的身上。

“你是Kirk？”其中的高个子掏出一块徽章，往Jim脸前一晃而过。“这是一次缉毒行动。”

Jim只觉一股怒火从心底窜起。他勉力克制住了。“我想看看你的搜查证。”

“相信我，孩子，你不会想的。”那警察的口吻里满是优越，又示意他的同事拿出扫描器扫描。“我们只是在查证一项谣言。只要你的这些工作人员的身份证和工作许可都是合法的，就没什么好胡乱担心的。我相信你这儿没有毒品。也没人会在口袋里藏着他们不该藏的玩意儿。”

Jim忍着怒气找出了他自己的证件，又朝着Pablo和Gaila点一点头。Gaila递给他一种尖叫着“我好害怕！”的眼神，但Jim只是绷紧下巴，紧紧地抿住嘴唇。他知道他们两方都很清楚这一切到底是怎么回事。可除了配合着演戏，他别无选择。

他的怀疑很快就获得了证实——那两名警察根本没怎么去看他和Pablo的证件，只久久地盯着Gaila的那几样文书。

“你得和我们走一趟，小姐。”其中那个年轻的很假地一笑，看向Gaila。

Gaila咬出嘴唇，下意识地靠近了Jim。

Jim绷住了肩膀。“以什么名义？”他愤怒地道：“她的证件都没问题。我雇佣的她。”

“我们得再更深入地检查一下。”

“为什么？如果你们想拘留她，最好弄出点说法来。但她根本没做过任何违法乱纪的事情所以你们想都别想！”

“我们没要拘留她，Kirk先生。这只是一项常规检查。你的雇员则是一个随机的目标。”

“随机你妈！”Jim勃然大怒。“你们根本没有去怀疑她的理由。现在会来这儿，是不是Finney要求的？这也不是第一次了！”

“Kirk先生，你现在正妨碍公务。我已经和你解释过，这只是一次随机的——”

“——由权威当局实施的种族歧视的案例。”

Jim和那两个警察一齐转过身，看向了Spock。后者已优雅地站了起来。

那高个子脱口道：“你又他妈是谁？”

Spock并未赐予他任何言语上的回应。只拿出一场名片，以一种绝不会令对方触碰到自己的姿态递了过去。

“你是个记者？”他们难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“确实。同时我对你们挑选这名年轻女性作为‘随机’目标的动机很有兴趣。”Spock期待地看向那两个警察，手里已抓了一本笔记、和一支钢笔。“我需要知道你们此番的行为是否是由你们自己的外星种族歧视倾向与未加抑制的偏见所导致。或是如今联邦已许可了种族定性的政策？你们是否能告诉我你们的名字？”

“听着，先生——”

“哦，说呀。”Uhura站到了Spock的一边，露出挑衅的神情。“作为《论坛报》的编辑，我可以向你二位绅士保证：只要一个电话，你们就能成为明日报纸的头版头条。”

她拿出了通讯器。那两个警察顿时齐刷刷地把她瞪住，嘴巴滑稽地张大了。

“你们准备好十五分钟的聚光灯时间了吗？”她阴阴一笑。“当然更重要的……你们的妈妈知道你们现在在做这个吗？”

那年轻的警察仿佛被激怒了。他猛地踏前一步——却又被他的拍档抓住了手肘。那高个子看了眼Uhura，又看了眼Spock；后者回应般挑了挑眉。他最后深深看了眼Jim；却没再把视线投向Gaila。

“我们不需要检查了。”他从牙缝里挤出这几个字，将手里的身份证粗鲁地塞回给Jim。“我们的错。”他严厉地看一眼身边的同事。“没问题了。走吧。”

“混账东西。”Jim斥道。酒吧的大门在他们身后缓缓合拢。

Gaila在他的左手边喘了口气，抬手捂住了嘴，身体剧烈地颤抖起来。Jim和Uhura连忙冲了过去。

“嘿，嘿，宝贝，没事了，没事了。”他安抚地低喃，一手笨拙地抚过Gaila的后背。“他们都走了。我不会让他们再来烦你。哦，拜托，别哭嘛。他们不值得你的眼泪。”

“我知道。”她嘴唇轻颤，泪水抑制不住地滑下脸颊，整个人抖得就仿佛一片风中落叶。“我知道，Jim——my，我就是忍不住。”

她脸上那种惊惶无助的模样，令Jim完全不忍卒读。他想摔点什么、砸点什么——他深深地吸了口气，试着为了Gaila冷静下来。

“不如你坐一会，我去帮你泡杯茶，哈？怎么样？”她感激地点一点头。“这才是我的乖孩子。”

“过来，甜心，坐一会。”Uhura伸手搂住Gaila的腰肢，将她半抱半拉着带向边上的一张椅子。

Jim在一旁看了一会，随即振作精神，松开拳头，走向吧台泡茶。

Spock跟了过去，在一张高脚凳上坐了下来。他没有说话；但Jim知道自己需要解释。

“刚才多谢你了。”他低声地开口，垂眼望着手里的活计。“她的身份证可以通过常规扫描。可如果真的要仔细检查，他们就会发现它是假的。”

Spock顿了顿。片刻道：“我也这样猜想。”

“是吗？”Jim抬起眼。“靠。没什么能逃过你的眼睛，是不是？”

“是的，Jim。很少能够。”

和之前一样，他没有再问下去。Jim很喜欢Spock的这一点；然而不知为何，他又感到有一点沮丧。

“她十三岁的时候，她的主人把她带来了这里。”Jim将烧开的水冲进一个高高的陶瓷杯里。“联邦是禁止奴隶买卖的，所以那混蛋‘领养’了她——等于是给了他借口去做那些该死的事情。”

“性交易？”Spock低声地问。

Jim绷着脸点点头。“可惜她和其他人不一样。从没有学会所谓的‘服从’。因此那混账总是打她、饿着她，更不用提……”

他抬起眼，看了看Gaila坐着的位置。她正低头倚着Uhura的肩膀，任由Uhura的手臂将她搂着，两人很轻声地说着话。

“总之，她逃跑了。我不知道她使了什么法子；她从没告诉过我。政府挖地三尺地找她；因为那混蛋是什么大人物，星联想要他的锂还是什么东西的。”Jim往杯子里加了一小杯白兰地，和茶水搅一搅混合了。“我认识她的时候，她一个人住在街头。看到谁穿制服的就吓得要死。我那会……也是个流浪汉。慢慢就凑在一起过了。”

“你为她办理了一张假的身份证明。”

“是的。我们总得活下去吧。我是说，她聪明得不得了，可她什么都不懂。我得帮她找个学校，还要找个住处。”Jim耸耸肩。“她有了身份证，告诉别人她是我收养的妹妹也容易些。”

Spock沉思着点了点头。Jim望着他一笑。“你之前决定再过来这里的时候，肯定想不到我有一段这么见不得人的背景吧？”

但他其实想说：“我是不是再也见不到你了？”

Spock看向了他。那眼神令Jim一瞬间觉得自己仿佛正赤身裸体地站在他的面前。

“Finney是谁？”Spock问道。

这话题转的。Jim呆呆地眨了眨眼。“他是‘剥落’的老板。”Spock露出一抹困惑的神情mJIm就做个鬼脸，解释道：“那是一家脱衣舞酒吧。在休伦湖东部和密歇根湖北部交叉的地方。Finney以前想雇佣Gaila，被她拒绝了，就一直都很生气。他知道我们基本上就是靠着她在过活……他也不喜欢竞争。这也不是他第一次弄这种下贱的手段了。”

Spock微微地皱了眉。“你为何认为Gaila是你这间设施的唯一吸引力来源？”

Jim耸耸肩膀。“她让我们这儿显得不同。”

Spock的眼睛却紧紧地锁住他。“而你令这里变成可能。你低估了你自己。”

“我不是，我……”Jim顿住了。他移开眼睛，清了清喉咙。“我得把茶给她送去了。”

他拿起茶杯走了过去，没再往Spock身上看上一眼。

她瞧着比方才好多了——虽然还有点儿颤抖，却能够向Jim露出一个羞怯的笑容。她拿过茶，冲他感激地点点头，伸手捂住杯子，深深地吸了口茶香。

“我最喜欢的。”她低声说。

Jim咧嘴一笑。“你是说你居然还怀疑过我？我受伤了，女士。”

她低头浅啜一口，叹道：“谢谢你，Jimmy。”

Jim伸手环住她的肩膀，将她拥进怀里。“随时为你服务，甜心。随时为你服务。”

Uhura知道自己该走了。她站起身，向Jim点了点头。Jim可以听到她低声地和Spock说了什么——但当他们走时，他也没有抬起头来。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管Spock那晚一直神色如常，Jim却并未期待他会再次上门。Jim很清楚Spock这一类型——他是那种会带了点浪漫想法的乖小孩。满心里以为的冒险，不过是在一些特定条件下的小幅度越界。通讯器里的紧急联络人名单，却估计要有一英里长。

Jim本质上对这类人并不反感；他只是很明白他们和他不在同一个世界。他甚至不能单纯地他们做爱，因为近来他已经厌倦了“单纯地做爱”。Gary为此嘲笑过他，说他和个娘们似的。Bones则警告说如果Jim因为这个憋出病来，他那里是没有药吃的。Jim也不在乎。

他就是不想去纵容这种富于好奇心的乖宝宝。对他们来说，单单和Jim扯上关系，大约都已能算是一种冒险。因为不知道这些人到底看上自己哪点，Jim也曾尝试着和他们来往过几次，但是那种不可避免的同情的眼神——乖宝宝——终于还是令他难以忍受。他自此决定除非工作需要，再也不和这些人调情。若他真是非要解决生理需求不可，他总还能去往别处——Gary的疯狂派对向来都是很方便的。

结果隔天Jim却收到了Spock的信息。他吃了一惊，有一整分钟都呆在那儿。Spock打了他的私人联络频道，Jim完全不晓得他是怎么弄来的这个号码——很显然，Spock和他一样，都有某种跟踪狂的潜质。他不该为这个感到高兴；Jim告诉自己。这太蠢了。

信息本身是短小和简洁的：Spock想要Gaila近期的一幅全息照片。他没有解释为什么，只叫Jim不要先和Gaila把这件事说起，“以免此事不成”。

Jim皱了皱眉。他不喜欢被蒙在鼓里，更遑论Gaila是他的家人。然而他仍能记得那晚Spock毫不犹豫就站起身为Gaila抗辩的样子。而且Uhura今早也给Gaila打了两次电话。

他知道他能够相信这两个人。到如今，他在看人上的直觉已因人生历练渐渐变得格外敏锐。他是不那么了解Spock；他只见过对方两次。但撇开他那古怪的冲动和迷恋不谈，他知道——他能够在心底深处，清楚明白地感觉到——Spock是他能够信任的那个人。

他又想起那个晚上。Gaila躺在他的身边，即使盖了两条被子也蜷缩着、不住地颤抖，每半个小时就要因为一场噩梦而惊醒。Jim知道这一切终将过去，可他也知道他们两个都无法再坚持更久。他现在已开始愿意冒险，去信任一些不属于他的家人的人物。

因此他发了照片过去，没有告诉Gaila。

之后他意识到这是一项明智之举。因为Spock就此杳无音讯了。当天再没有任何来自他的信息或电话，第二天同样如此。到第三天，Jim甚至放弃了等待——很明显，不管Spock之前有过什么考量，最后都并无用处。这令他感到失望，也令他觉得自己像个混蛋；因为他不仅为Gaila裹足不前的境况感到失落，也为自己再不能和Spock说话而不开心。

但很显然，Jim目前的人生正处在一个十分古怪的阶段：他所有的悲观观望都是错的。

在礼拜三的深夜，Jim就要打烊的时候，Spock出现了。他走进大门，冲Jim点了点头。他神情中有某种Jim无法立刻看出来的变化——不过他很快就明白过来。

Spock看着太累了。他的脸色比平常还要苍白，眼睛下还有两团黑眼圈——不是很厉害，却也足够显眼了。Jim忍不住皱了皱眉。

Spock径直走向了Gaila那里。她正坐在一张高脚凳上摆弄今天的账单。她听到Spock走近的脚步，抬起头，在嘴角露出一抹困惑的微笑。Spock却沉默着，递给了她一只小小的盒子。

Gaila往Jim那儿投了担忧的一眼，才低头把盒子打开了。但随即她的双眼就猛地睁大，嘴巴也震惊地张了开来。

“Gaila，怎么了？”Jim失掉了最后的一点耐心。“盒子里是什么？”

“我的新身份证。”她敬畏地低喃，抬眼呆呆地看他。“我现在是个……瓦肯公民了。”

“什么？”Jim大吃一惊，转脸看向Spock。后者正聚精会神地研究着吧台上光滑如镜的桌面。

“是的。”他低声道：“通常来说，申请公民身份的程序会比这次要更长一些，但是有鉴于此番境况，长老会……最终明白了我的观点。因此加快进程是有可能的——”

“可是——”Jim仍旧有些头脑发晕。“瓦肯公民的身份是最难弄到手的。她得需要有一个保证人、一个监护人、还有——”

Spock抬起眼，看了看Jim。一团淡淡的绿晕爬上了他的脸颊。

“哦，老天。”

Spock慌忙移开了眼睛。但Gaila已回过神来，明白了一切。一秒钟不到她就猛地扑向了Spock，死死地把Spock抱住了；而Spock只能僵硬地、震惊地站在那里，一边不住地越过Gaila那头蓬松浓密的红色长发，向Jim使一些恐慌的眼神。Jim大笑了起来。

他自己也有点儿想要去拥抱Spock。要知道瓦肯公民可是棒呆了的身份。理论上讲，联邦里的每一个国家都具有平等的权利，然而瓦肯人在其中要格外的地位超然一些——格外的。他们分派的居民证素来少得可怜，Spock一定是要花费了很大的心力才能把这件事在这么段破纪录一样短的时间里——Jim这会儿总算是意识到了——办好。

“谢谢你，谢谢你，谢谢你！”Gaila一遍遍地亲吻起Spock的脸颊。她看上去很有点停不下来的架势——Spock则已经完全陷入了惊恐之中。因此尽管眼前的景象滑稽而可爱，Jim还是上前把Gaila轻轻地拉开了。

“Gaila，让人家喘口气。你都要把他勒死了。”

“我比表面看上去要……有弹力一些。”Spock道。当Gaila终于松开他，他都没有晃上一下。Jim不得不为此竖起大拇指。

“谢谢你。”她又说了一遍。

“不客气。这并不算什么。”Spock道。

“不，伙计，这很算得了什么。”Jim打断了他，伸手往Spock肩上拍了一拍，又情不自禁地将手在那里流连一阵。“我欠你一个人情。”

“不必。”Spock却用那种惯常的、充满自信的语气拒绝道：“你不必——你们都不必。我这样做，是因为我可以。是因为这么做是正确的。”

根据Gaila脸上的神色，她就要往可怜的、毫无心理准备的Spock身上使用出又一轮充满她个人色彩的、由身体接触构成的辩论方法。Jim决定帮Spock一个忙。他欠了Spock的，他得好好地还回来。

另外，如果这是Spock交朋友的方式——Jim摇了摇头。他得看看Spock是怎么样树敌的。

“我们来庆祝吧！”Jim笑道：“让我把最后那几单收走。这地方就只有我们了。”

“啊——”Gaila陡地顿住了。“我不能留下来。”她往Spock和Jim身上抱歉地看了一圈。“我之前不知道，Nyota又——她请我去她家过夜。”

“我明白。”Spock道：“她没有来此正是由于这个原因。我相信她自己有安排庆典。”

“真的吗。”Jim笑了。“那我是不是应该很担心？我要不要早上叫辆出租车过去接你？”

“作为一名编辑，Nyota征用了《论坛报》的公用车。”Spock道：“我确信这不是问题。”

“那好吧。”Jim大笑起来，冲Gaila眨了眨眼，“好好玩。”

“谢了，Jimmy！”Gaila欢笑着捧住Jim的脸，往他的嘴唇上啵地亲了一口。她又转身拉住Spock——瓦肯人那张窘迫的脸让Jim无法抑制地又笑了出来——给了Spock再一个拥抱。她做了口型说：“谢谢你。”随后紧紧抓着那张新的身份证冲了出去。

“那么，”Jim笑了笑，拉长了调子。“你怎样呢？想在这边留一会再走吗？”

Spock略略犹豫了一下。Jim就凑上前撞了撞他的肩膀。“来吧。从这边走三条街，有个好吃到能叫你魂牵梦萦的披萨店。至少让我请你吃顿晚饭。你看上去糟透了。”

Spock扬了扬眉，露出一点仿佛被冒犯到的表情。“那么，好的。”

Jim灿烂地笑了起来。“棒极了。”

他叫Pablo做了收尾的工作，引着Spock走出酒吧。他脑海深处一直有道尖锐的嘶喊，问他他他妈到底知不知道自己在做什么。但Jim永远都不擅长常识这种东西。而且谁知道呢？或许这一次，一切都会不同。

或许这一次。

+++

Jenny家的披萨向来都是好吃到要命，不过今晚在Jim尝来，似乎要比从前更加美味。披萨全都滚烫烫的，脂丰油浓，满满地浸透了浓郁的番茄酱汁；旁边一圈棕色的脆皮几乎都要裹不住里头的馅料。每样东西吃起来味道都要更好；灯光也好像更明亮了些。就连Jenny轻拍Jim脑袋时发出的笑声，也要更加响亮。还有周围的空气——微微地、变得越发甜蜜了。

Spock时不时就要投给Jim一些被逗笑般的眼神。他没有说话；只安静地坐在那儿，摆出种在心底默笑的样子。Jim就冲他咧咧嘴。他想Spock一定是以为他的好心情都是因为Gaila的那张新的身份证。

讽刺的是，作为两个试着想要更了解对方的人，他们之间的谈话却正常得不行。他们讨论了各自最爱的菜肴，和种种美食的起源。Jim承认自己喜欢意大利菜，Spock却认为它们太花俏了。他说他宁愿吃法国菜——Jim立即就喊他装逼，并郑重指出法国菜的关键都在肉、和酒上。不知怎么，从这里开始，他们的话题就古怪地跳到了有关于地球上素食主义的哲学探讨上面，并最终由Jim对一本古老的安多利编年史的引用做了结束：他试图想证明，瓦肯人并不是发明“理性消费”这一观念的物种。

而Spock望向Jim的眼神，慢慢地、变得越来越奇怪。等到了之后，当他们肩并肩慢慢地走在夜晚的街道，沐浴着平静无波的夜色、和清淡安宁的灯光的时候，Spock终于开口问道：

“Jim，你是在哪里上的学？”

Jim眨了眨眼。他的双臂仍大张着，舌尖还残留着方才讲演的话语：他正给Spock解释拿破仑应该和汉尼拔一样使用大象军阵的原因。他一直觉得这会很棒；尽管那些动物权益的保护者大概不会同意。

“呃，”他顿了顿，很有些猝不及防。片刻才尴尬地抬手挠了挠后颈。“我其实……没怎么上过学。我是说，高中肯定是有的，但是我， 呃……”他又滞住了，转眼望向了远处。“我没读完。很早就辍学了。”

有那么一分钟，Spock没有说话。只是透过街灯那橘色的淡淡灯影看向Jim。Jim双手插进了口袋，肩膀垂落下去。

“听着，”他不情愿地道：“我不想说这件事。我知道我大概是你所有认识的人里面学历最差的那个——”

“但你在泰勒莱特上的政治观点，比好几个参议员都要正确。”Spock柔声道。

“我只是……像别人一样，听得多罢了。也不是说我就是个——”

“你认为格尔尼卡获得了过高的评价。”

“嘿，我可没说过我是个艺术方面的专家。”

“Jim。在如今，以我们的年龄，多数人都不会知道格尔尼卡是什么。”

“啊。”Jim将身体的重心换了只脚。“我，呃，我想我只是读书读得多了点。”

一道细小的笑容爬上了Spock的脸颊。“你确实是一名非凡的个体。”

Jim的脸发了热。他知道他在脸红。但他绝受不起这样的称赞，他知道他不是这样的人。而突然之间，他甚至生了Spock的气——他不懂Spock为什么看不明白这点。

“我根本不特别。”他粗声粗气地低声说着，大踏步地走了起来。

“Jim，我并无意冒犯你。我只是被你折服——”

“因为什么呢？”Jim猛地停住了，转身看向Spock。“你觉得我聪明？就因为我读很多书，能记很多东西？这都只是假象，Spock；像你这样的聪明人都应该能看穿才对。如果我真的那么聪明，如果我真的很‘非凡’，你觉得我会像现在这样，要拼了命才能勉强把我那个笑话一样的生意维持住吗？你觉得我会每个晚上都睡不着觉吗？每晚我都要质问自己，我到底要什么时候才能筹到那些该死的钱去还债，去给那些为我工作的人发点工钱？而那些人，那些人之所以为我工作，是因为除我以外没人会雇佣他们，没了我，他们就只能重新流落街头！”

“Jim——”

“你以为，如果我不是像现在这么潦倒，我真的会眼睁睁看着让一个陌生人去帮助Gaila吗？”Jim闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气。他颤抖着，试着想压下心底那尖锐而急躁的情绪——那今晚自Spock出现以后就渐渐在他胸口滋生出来的情绪。“帮助她的人，本该是我。”他低声道：“她是我的责任。我也本该努力去护她周全。但是我没有。”他睁开眼睛，看向Spock：“保护她的人，是你。”

Spock平静地盯住了Jim。但他的表情却逐渐变得疏离，变得、谨慎起来。半晌，他清了清嗓子。

“如果我越过了界，我道歉。”他轻声道。

“Spock。”Jim叹了口气。“听着，我——”

“你说得是对的。”Spock却打断了他。“我是个陌生人。我的所作所为，也确实是出于对Gaila的经历的同情。但我在人性上的判断还不至于这样糟糕。我并没有认为你是那种会欢迎怜悯的人物。”

Jim疲惫地耸了耸肩，没有说话。他确实不是。

“怜悯并非我称赞于你的动机。”Spock道：“是的，我享受拥有特权的人生，但是Jim——如果境况不同，这也并不意味我不能和你一样。我只是不知道，若我遭受到这么多的挫折，我是否能够如你这般坚持下去。”他顿了顿，“我也不知道我是否能有你这样的，大方的、接受别人帮助的勇气。”

“大方的。”Jim重复着，嗤了一声。刚才那段长篇大论令他颇有点心力交瘁。“是啦，那就是我。大方的我。就是不知道你有没有听说过，饥不择食呢？”

“确实。”Spock答道。他们陷入了沉默，片刻转身重新走了起来。

晚上的空气是潮湿、和馥郁的。路边上的集水罐里渗出的水珠，将深夜装点得愈发冰冷。Jim瞥了眼Spock；后者戴了条长而厚的围巾，将他紧紧地裹住了，挡去那些呼啸而过的寒风。然而围巾的魔力并未能顾及到他的头发；那些纷乱的刘海叫Jim不由露出了一抹微笑。如果圣埃克苏佩里的小王子能够长大，他大概就会和Spock这会儿一个模样；都满怀忧郁地望向远方沉睡的密歇根湖的湖面。

“我和我母亲来到地球定居时，我才十岁。”Spock开了口。他的表情略有些哀伤、和遥远。“她需要照顾她年长的父亲。要看顾一幢巨大的、古老的、几乎就快要散架的房子。还要养育她的儿子——一个、对饮食方面有十分具体和特殊的要求的儿子。单单喂饱他就需要花费一笔财富。”

Jim点了点头。他望向Spock突然之间就紧绷起来的肩膀。

“她那时只是一名教师，Jim。你所说的那个词，是我所学习到的第一个人类的成语。”

“你的父亲呢？”

Spock绷得更厉害了。Jim甚而以为自己会被叫闭嘴。但Spock只是说道：“他曾提出要帮助我。然而我的母亲因为一些理由拒绝了。”

Jim没有催问。他其实都有点后悔，觉得自己不该问起Spock的爸爸——他们对对方的了解，还不足以到这种可以交流如此隐私的事情的地步。可是他同时又生出一股自私的庆幸：原来Spock并非是那种无忧无虑、自在快活的明日之星。

人性，Jim想，有时当真十分丑恶。

他们心照不宣地回到了那些更安全的话题。Jim有时会友善地拿肩膀轻轻和Spock相撞，当Spock也轻柔地反蹭回来，他就会在脸上露出一个笑容。他慢慢意识到自己或许表露得有些太多、也太早了；但他看到Spock脸上偶尔会露出的那种似乎算是害羞的表情（Spock以为他没看见），Jim发觉，他大概也并不是在一头热而已。而这发现……简直叫人安心得不可思议。

再说了，这也不是约会。Jim这样坚定地告诉自己。如果他表现还算良好，他多少能为自己挣得一个新的朋友。

最后Jim发现Spock并没有车子。他不得不送着Spock去了麦克勒格法院和西格兰德大道的交叉口。一辆多层出租正盘旋着停在那儿，浑身上下散发着迷人的黄色与白色的光彩。

“那么，”Jim等着Spock招下出租，拖长了调子说道：“我能不能再和你见面？还是说你已经要被我吓跑了？”

Spock微微地笑了。他真的笑了——眼里还露出那种、在他点评Jim的鸡尾酒配方时候露出来的、挑逗般的闪光。

“你太高看你自己了。一名博览群书的酒吧老板不会对我造成任何威胁。”

Jim大笑起来。他摇晃着脑袋，上下扑闪睫毛，温柔地看向Spock。“好吧。也许下次你来我店里光顾的时候，我能调出一杯你最爱的饮料也说不定。”

“我很期待。”Spock的嘴角翘着。“晚安，Jim。”

“晚安。”

之后在回去公寓的一路上，Jim都始终傻傻地笑着。甚至即使在洗了澡、上了床、陷入梦乡以后，他脸上的笑容，都没有怎么褪去。

+++

第二天早上，Jim比平常要更晚去到酒吧。Bones却已坐在一张高脚椅上，低头盯着一杯咖啡。酒吧肯定是还没有开始营业的，但朋友总归能有些优待，何况Bones也是好不容易才能有休息。他每周这个时间都是刚从医院里值了二十四小时的班出来，身心疲惫到甚至睡不着觉。

Jim冲他笑了笑。Bones皱起眉。

“您今天可真是神气活现啊。”他抱怨了一句。Jim又给他倒了杯咖啡。“她是谁？”

“谁是谁？”

“你只有上了床才会显得这么快活。所以快说吧，Jim。这位不幸的女士到底是谁？”

Jim咧嘴一笑。“你知道，在你内心深处，你一定是深爱着我的，Bones。”

“是的，这是份铭心刻骨的感情。”Bones尖刻地道：“因为太深太刻了，你得拿个挖掘机挖开来才看得到。”他咽了一大口手里仍冒着蒸汽的咖啡，呛到了，骂了几声。

Jim大笑起来，拍了拍Bones的后背。McCoy恼火地甩开了他的手。

“你不肯告诉我，是不是？哇，Jim Kirk居然不愿再分享他的私生活了。这可是头一回。”

Jim叹了口气，摇了摇头。“没什么可以分享的，Bones。我昨晚根本没认识任何女士，也绝对没有和任何人上床。”他看到McCoy怀疑的眼神，就挑衅地扬了扬眉。“干嘛？我就不能偶尔有点好心情吗？”

“就我的经验来看，不能。”Bones低头浅啜了一口咖啡，又望向Jim。“但一定是发生了什么事情。你整个人都发了光似的。”

Jim笑了。他也没想藏着掖着，把Gaila的事情说给了Bones听。过程中他自然不得不提到了Spock，不过他很小心地掩住了其中会令他脸面尽丧的一些细节——比如他今早上洗澡时在脑子里蒸腾出的一些潮湿的幻想，或是他特别喜欢棕色的眼睛这一事实。

“你的意思是说，”Bones皱住眉心。“有个不知道从哪里冒出来的家伙出现在你酒吧门口，帮你们解决了问题，还完全不求回报？是吗？”

“简而言之，是这样。”Jim双手环胸。“干嘛？有人雪中送炭不可以吗？”

“从几时起会有人雪中送炭了？”

“如此愤世嫉俗可不好，Bones。你知道吗？”

“实话实说而已。他是不是喜欢Gaila？如果他是想借此抱得美人归，我倒是可以理解的。”

“他不是——”Jim蹙拢了眉头。他这个倒还真没想过。Spock确实是认识Gaila没十分钟就为她挺身而出了。虽说帮别人获取瓦肯公民身份大概并不能算是把妹的手段，但Gaila也不是什么普通的女生。或许Spock只是不知道过犹不及的道理。

“我不知道。”Jim耸耸肩。“可能吧。”

Bones用那种洞察人心的眼神看了他一会。片刻突然之间笑了起来。“哦，老天。好吧。我简直不敢相信。你喜欢他。”

“Bones！”Jim脸红了。他瞪圆了眼睛。“你下了班也非要去拨弄别人不可吗？我也不知道这算是什么，行吗？我压根不晓得他还单不单身，更别提他会不会对我感兴趣——所以你不必把你的十大酷刑用在我身上了。你就不能哪怕一次、表现得像个有点儿同情心的人类吗？如果你真没有，装一装也行吧！靠，你可是个医生！”

“哇啊，Jim，冷静点。可以不？”McCoy举起双手，小心翼翼地看向Jim。“我不会问了。别叫了。”

“抱歉。”Jim抬手揉了揉脸。“我很抱歉，Bones，我只是——”

“乱发脾气？”McCoy点点头。“是有乱发了一点，小鬼。”

“对不起。”Jim又道了次歉。“我昨晚没睡好。”

McCoy抬起手指：“我可没打算听你的春梦。”

Jim嗤了一声。“那是你的损失；你大可以从我这里学上几招。”他闷闷地低头，搅了搅手里的咖啡，看着杯中深色的液体转出一圈圈漂亮的波纹。他咬住下唇道：“我只是——我真的很喜欢他。你知道？”

McCoy叹了一声，摇摇头，递给Jim一抹疲惫的、同情的笑容。他没再问下去，只和Jim说起昨晚闯进他的急诊室的几个在身上挂了枪伤的蠢货。

Jim一边听着，一边留心着在一旁自动工作的清洁器。这正是他和Bones会成为朋友的原因。大部分的时间，Bones都让人烦躁得不行；然而他对Jim的理解令Jim不得不对他生出好感。

他忽然又心不在焉地想起，自己为什么从来没有喜欢过Bones。是的，和大部分急诊室医生一样，Bones有点儿酗酒。他还经历了一场很难看的离婚，从此后就生出了许多巨大的信任问题。另外他总是太过愤世嫉俗、尖酸刻薄，并且很有那么点反社会——或更该说是粗鲁——但他是个好人。他每天都要抱怨他的工作，可每当有人要给他提供职位去一个更温暖、更舒适的地方——这事还经常发生。因为Bones是出了名的优秀——他却终归会将他们拒绝。永远呆在那间这片大陆上最不舒服、条件最差的小诊所。去应付那些日夜不断自我摧残的、对自己漠不关心的精神病。

Jim再给Bones倒了杯咖啡。冲他莫名其妙地笑了笑，又问起他那个很少能见到的女儿。Bones总说Jo就是个小闯祸精，长大以后她一定会变成一个星际海盗。但他仍旧爱她。Jim也是。（再说，Jim也满能理解星际海盗的。）

Spock这天没有过来酒吧。隔天也没有。Jim只能在心底告诉自己他没有觉得失望。Gaila一直在绕着酒吧跳舞，整个人容光焕发、光彩四射。Jim为此感到一点小小的怨恨：Gaila这么高兴，却不是他的功劳。他勉强把这点残留的不快咽了下去。他知道这是愚蠢、和小气的——只是他多多少少，难免要嫉妒一下Spock，和Spock那种轻松愉快的生活。

到了距离那次非约会之晚有三天之后，Jim正松开啤酒龙头抬起脑袋（减价时间快要过去，人也渐渐少了），却发现Nyota Uhura身姿优雅地走进了酒吧。她和欢笑着的Gaila抱了抱，又冲Jim露出个笑脸。

“两杯杰克丹尼威士忌，谢谢。”

Jim笑了笑，扬起眉。“今天过得不顺？”

“你可以这么说。你也可以不用往我的背后看了。他没来。”

“那今天就不来了？”Jim没能阻住自己，脱口而出。

Uhura邪邪一笑，看着Jim道：“他说过可能要晚点。被法庭绊住了。”

Jim眨了眨眼睛。“为什么？”

“你没读他最近的文章吗？”

“讲市议会的成员被迫提早退休的那篇？”

Uhura点点头，仰头将一杯威士忌很随意地一饮而尽。Jim不禁更喜欢她了。“城市管理部门威胁要对报纸提出公诉。”她皱了皱脸，又灌下第二杯。“再一次地。”

Jim又帮她倒了两杯。Uhura往他手背上赞许地拍了拍。“机灵孩子。”

“你不该跟他一起吗？”Jim问道。Uhura那种老于世故的态度不知为何令他有些生气。“我是说，我明白，那文章是他写的。可你肯定也是要分担掉一点责任的吧？你不是他的编辑？”

Uhura阴阴地眯起眼睛。但随即她还是笑了，一边把头向后仰去，一边用那种不予掩饰的愉快眼神将Jim上下打量了一圈。“你从没见过Spock和一屋子的律师顶嘴，是不是？”

Jim摇了摇头。

“好吧，”Uhura把玩着手里那只空荡荡的玻璃酒杯。“这么说吧。如果他们不是不开庭受审，我是会卖票叫别人来看的。只要Spock愿意，他随时随地都能变身成一只残忍的大魔王。”

Jim试着想象了一下。然后全身上下陡然就发了热——他看到Uhura了然地望过来的视线，转头清了清嗓子，努力在脸上摆出一副天真的模样。Uhura大笑起来。

“那你们两个是不是——”Jim问道。

“不是。没兴趣。”Uhura摇了摇头。然而Jim一定是露出了一点不相信的神色，她只好承认道：“好吧，我们是好过那么一次，但也是很久以前的事了。也没想再重头来过。”她咬住嘴唇，想了想，说道：“Spock……想要一段稳定的关系。能一直下去的关系。”她耸耸肩膀。“他毕竟是瓦肯人。”顿了顿，又飞快地加上一句：“也不是说他反对享受。只是——我确实想和他一直在一起。可作为恋人……我不行。”

Jim眯起眼睛，仔细地将Uhura研究了一会儿。就某种程度来说，Nyota Uhura和Spock一样，都充满了谜团。

“你怎么会这么聪明的？”他忍不住道：“我是说，我没有冒犯的意思，可是……”

她并没有显出被冒犯的表情。只拿着混合了骄傲与同情的眼神，望向Jim。她嘴角的笑容带了些微微的邪恶，却又给人一种古怪的脆弱感觉。

“就因为我有一对爱我的父母，上了一所好的学校，又顺风顺水地得到了梦想中的工作；并不意味着我是个白痴，Jim。”Uhura看向远处正和客人随意调情的Gaila。“我或许没有像她经历得那样多。但一些事情，我也能够明白。”

Gaila转过头来。她看到Uhura，脸上的神色刹那间就变得柔软。Jim看在眼里，心想，是的。她或许确实能够明白。或许甚至比他明白更多。

那天深夜，Spock果真还是来了。Jim在心底偷偷地兴奋了一阵。Spock看上去暴躁又生气——至少以瓦肯人来说是这样。他喝了六杯Jim调的酒，一边不住地抱怨着那场听证会，给Jim重复会议上面的一些（非常不合逻辑的）论点。他的声音听起来相当平稳冷静，但多少能显露出一丁点儿细微的坏脾气；而这叫Jim情不自禁更加觉得他可爱又迷人。

“你没救了。”Gaila凑到他耳边低语。Jim叹了口气。

他岂止是没救。

+++

礼拜六的下午，下了雨。Sulu忽然带了个受了惊似的的卷发小孩进来，把他推向Jim，说道：“你说过你想找个人帮帮忙。这是Chekov。他数学很好，还调得一手很好的白俄鸡尾酒。”那小孩回头看了看他，Sulu就冲他一笑。“我没有别的意思。”（*makes a mean White Russian，一个很坏的白俄人）

Gaila的母性情怀登时发作了。她一把把Chekov拉了过去，拿条毛巾裹住了他，又和他很温柔地低声说话。

Jim扬起眉，看一眼Sulu。

Sulu耸耸肩膀。“他是个乖孩子。”

“他看上去才十二岁。”

“他十八岁了。”

“他脏得像是被猫拖进来的一样。你哪儿找的这个人？”

Sulu叹了一声。“码头那里。他想给我来次口交。换一顿饭钱。”

Jim看向那个小鬼。他这会儿正很害羞地笑着，因为Gaila的摆弄而涨红了脸。他看上去并不像是那种对生活失去了希望的、完全不信任别人的小孩。他的衣服虽脏，却并无破损。他肯定只在街头流落不久而已。

Jim摇了摇头。“你知道我不会把他踢出去，可是——”

“他就是需要份工作。”Sulu道：“在一个别人不会东问西问的地方。他会跟我一起住。”他举起手指：“在你插嘴之前——不，我不是娈童犯。”

Jim笑了。“我又没想插嘴。”尽管你，我的朋友，已经完全是一副被迷得神魂颠倒的样子了。

酒吧如今已渐渐步入正轨。几笔工钱Jim还是付得起的。因此他冲那小鬼笑笑，和他握了手，又听Gaila奉承了他一会。Sulu也不住地谢他，Jim就借机嘲笑了Sulu几句，直到Spock忽然进来——他的注意力就立刻被全部偷走了。

Spock近来养成了来酒吧小坐的习惯。一个礼拜总要来上那么好几次。他会同Jim和Gaila聊天，也让Jim介绍着认识了Sulu、和McCoy。只是Jim始终不知道这算是什么。Spock对他很好，也很明显是有兴趣的，就讲不清是哪种“兴趣”而已。Jim有时会和他调情，Spock也似乎并不介意。事实上，他还会回应——但鉴于Jim会和所有人调情，Spock的回应大概只能证明他并不是一个假正经的人。

Jim依旧很悲惨地暗恋着Spock。他就是不知该如何开口。Uhura说过的话，一直很沉重地萦绕在Jim的心头——她是个聪明的女人。她说的话也应当是对的。如果Spock想要一段稳定的恋爱关系……那他绝不会想要Jim。

这并不是Jim的不安全感作祟。也不是他在自贬。他只是很有自知之明。他知道当Spock在一边努力念书，一边打工挣钱帮忙养家的时候，他自己正忙着征服这片大陆，一天到晚挑也不挑地和人打架斗殴，还有……跟人上床。自然，他也做过妈妈的好儿子。但那也已经是好久、好久以前。他妈妈已经死了十二年。自那以后，就鲜少有人会在看着他的时候联想到“正派”这个词了。

Spock表现得好像很感兴趣。起码是对Jim的某方面有所兴趣。只或许和Jim对他的兴趣不一样而已。

Spock也根本不了解他。

Jim叹了口气。他低头去搅手里的咖啡，沉默地想着，不知道自己的运气会留到什么时候。

+++

最后火山爆发，是在一个晚上。Jim脸色铁青地冲进庇护所，因为太过愤怒，甚至在冲进门内的一刹那，令偌大的公共休息室都全部安静了下来。Sulu之前有劝过他，但Jim气得根本听不进去。他环顾一圈，望见了许多崭新的面孔，可还是吼道：“今天你们当中有两个人闯进了东优越街的一家药房。你们都知道是哪家。”

没有人应声。所有人都只直愣愣地望着他。不过Jim也没期望会有人自首。

“我不管是你们哪个小混混做的——你或者你外边的朋友——我只想告诉你们，那家店的主人已经八十七岁了。他有心脏病，今天他妈差点就死了——就因为几个傻逼想拿到瓶KYD。我希望你们能好好地拿它快活快活；我希望你们能和朋友尽情地分享——因为我会把你们找出来。我会让你们在很长、很长的一段时间里都不能再快活。我保证。”

房间里一片沉默。Jim一个个地看了过去，望向每一道躲避的视线，每一片咬住的嘴唇，和每一记瑟缩的表情。他让他们害怕了。很好。

他眼角瞥见Marlena从办公室里出来，就毫不畏惧地对上她的视线。她却只是微微地点一点头，默许了Jim的行为。

“差点就被你们这些小混混杀死的那个人是我的朋友。也许你们当中有人不晓得，我叫Jim Kirk。如果想知道我在道上的名声，就随便找人问问。问了再决定你们是不是还像现在这样，没胆去找工作，只敢去欺负无力还手的老人家！”

“哦，是吗，那是哪个人死了让你变成这种圣人的哦？”

Jim抬起眼睛，看到一个大约十六岁的大块头小鬼。他倚着墙，摆了个矫揉造作的随意姿势。

“你谁？”Jim问道。

“我叫Finnegan。你的小宠物Kevin把他的甜心爹地的事情全跟我说了。”

Jim理也没理他，只看了一圈附近，发现Kevin并不在这里。感谢上帝。这老天还算有点人情味。

“你们知不知道，这家伙所谓道上的名声，都是从妓女那里来的？”

有几人紧张地笑了一声。Jim却都懒得去看，转过头上下打量了一下Finnegan。他看上去正是Jim当年最恨的那种校园恶霸。但Jim已不再是过去的那个小男孩了。

“你何不把你的这份义愤填膺塞回你的屁股里去，老头，他妈别管我们了？”Finnegan嘲笑道：“我们不是谁都能有一大把钞票的。更不用说什么暖被窝的猎户座女奴了。我们总得有人去做点不那么上得了台面的事情，好活下去。”

“悲惨往事就省省吧。”Jim轻蔑道：“这间屋子里的每个人都有悲惨往事。而且你知道吗？我他妈根本不在乎。我花了那么多心力，把自己从泥潭里拉出来，在这个世上谋生立足；不是为了来听你这种人的废话的。”

“所以你也有悲惨往事咯？”Finnegan讥讽道：“说呀。是不是你爸发现你老二塞错了地方，就把你的零用钱砍了？”

“Finnegan！”Marlena叫道：“嘴巴放干净点！”

Jim却道：“不用，没关系。”因为尽管Finnegan想表现得很酷，表现得很有想法；但Jim是过来人。他很清楚，在这种态度的底下，其实不过是恐惧、是绝望而已。这就仿佛在看一面扭曲的镜子。Jim不喜欢镜中的反射，却也无法否认它与自己的联系。

“你想知道我的悲惨往事？”他平静地道：“那好，我就告诉你我的悲惨往事。我爸砍不了我的零花钱，你这蠢货，因为我出生的那天，他就死了。或许你听说过George Kirk？星联开尔文号的那个？他就是我爸。”

屋子里陡然沉默下来。所有人、包括Finnegan，都瞪大了眼，吃惊地望向Jim。Jim勉强在脸上摆出了一个微笑。Kirk不算是什么不寻常的姓氏。因此很少有人将他和那一位联系到一起。

“他作为英雄，壮烈牺牲了。而我妈呢，我妈……算是废了。临床忧郁症——听说过没？当然，治是能治的。可她不愿接受治疗。她很聪明，知道该怎么把医生给骗过去。她辞了工作，找了个男朋友。只是后来他发现她其实病得很厉害，就没再留下去。我哥之后也走了。跟着支摇滚乐队浪迹天涯去了。可能有点老套——但那是他的第一次机会。剩下来的，就只有我和我妈，我们两个人。还有一栋老得快要散架的房子。”

“Sam走的那年，我七岁。如果说，我妈在这之前还算稍微有尽点心，在Sam走后，她就彻底撒手不管了。如果我不去叫她，她可以在床上躺上一天。如果我不给她送饭，那她也不会去吃。钱，我们也是没有的。所谓星联会发给那些早早退伍的懦夫的津贴？就他妈只是个笑话而已。他们建了座船坞，拿了我爸的名字命名；可他的寡妇，他们却根本管也不管。”

“但你们知道好笑的地方在哪里吗？是我其实也不在乎。时不时会有社工上门，不过我一早就学会怎么把他们骗过去了。比学字母表还早。我不想去寄宿。我可以照顾好自己，也可以照顾好我妈，那我又干嘛要让自己住到别人家里去？是不是？”

“然后，在我十四岁的时候，她死了。就一个早上。没再醒过来。”

Jim深吸了口气，静了一会儿。他可以感觉到周围人落在他脸上的沉重的视线。但他不需要他们的同情。

“我们破产了。家里每样东西都被变卖，我曾以为是我的的所有的一切……都没了。他们想把我送去孤儿院，我就一个个心理医生地谈了过来，直到他们同意帮我开一场听证会。最后法官放了我自由。我那会儿身边只剩下一辆脚踏车，还有几本书。我就那么上路了。走到哪里算哪里，工作也一个接着一个的换，从来做不久。我至今都想不明白，我怎么会就没在哪个角落里死掉。我那时一直都挺想死的。”

“发生了什么？”缩在窗台边上的一个女生开了口。她的眼睛睁得圆圆的。

Jim挖苦地笑了。“我那个没卵蛋的哥哥找着了我。他把上了个他不该把的妞，人家爸妈把她赶出了门。他需要钱。后来我又遇到了Gaila——你敢再说一遍她是女奴试试看，Finnegan，我会揍死你的——她需要我。需要一个人帮她。很偶然的机会，我认识了个好朋友，Bones McCoy。他现在在这边的市诊所上班。我们跟着他一起来了芝加哥，并且，是的，一直到现在。我不会跟你们讲我是怎么开出来一家酒吧的。但肯定，偷是偷不来的。”

“所以，Finnegan。这样一个悲惨往事……你觉得如何？”

那男孩瞠目结舌，说不上话来。而Jim突然之间只觉得筋疲力尽。他的怒火已被他的回忆消耗一空。

“这是你的人生。你想怎样就怎样。”他望向这一整间房间。“但下次在伤害我朋友之前，先好好斟酌一下。我在这里已经呆了不止一会儿了。不管你们的借口是什么，我之前都听过，所以别再浪费口舌。相反，如果你们想我帮忙，如果你们想找个正经工作，你们都知道我在哪儿。至于这种没脑子的行为……你们要是还继续下去，我会找上门来的。”

话音落地，他就转过身，大踏步打算离开——

却猛地看见了Spock。

而Spock脸上的表情，让Jim立刻就意识到，他在这里，已经站了很久、很久了。

 

+++

“你在这里做什么？”一走到外面的林荫大道，Jim就咬着牙齿，一字一句地问了出来。

“我路过酒吧，”Spock的声音平静、而低沉。“Sulu叫我来这里找你。他说你很……不开心。”

Jim低低地咒了一声。“他有什么权利让你来这里。还有你——你一来就该喊我了。听我掏心掏肺地讲话很有趣吧？”

“Jim。”

Spock的手指圈住了Jim的手腕。冰凉的触感。天已经晚了，小巷里空无一人，幽暗寂静。Jim咬住嘴唇，感觉到一股狂风卷过他的身体，冷冰冰的空气像藤蔓一样钻进他的衣领，滑下他的脊柱。他忽然意识到，自己正在颤抖。

“不要说你很抱歉。”

Spock叹了口气。“我很抱歉你竟然会经历这些事。然而我并不嫌恶它将你塑造成的这个男人。”他顿住了，声音里带着Jim可以听出来的笑意。“我发现，我相当喜欢他。”

Jim嗤了一声。一股自嘲的情绪不知不觉地从他的胸口生了出来，断断续续、连绵不绝，就像是一串串水里的泡沫。他笑了，喉咙生涩而疼痛，可他一直笑着，越来越大声，最后终于抬起眼对上了Spock的视线。Spock也在向他微笑。眼里满是安静的、理解的神色。他的表情柔软，却并没有半分同情——Jim发现自己居然很确信，Spock并没有对他有任何同情。这认知令他有种不知所措般的喜悦。

Spock是明白他的喜悦的。Spock指下那坚实而令人安心的触感，和Spock那双沉着的、幽深的眼睛，向Jim披露了一切。这是一种，叫人欢欣得意的、奇妙的感觉。

有那么一分钟，Jim想如果他就这么凑上前吻住Spock，不知道Spock会做出什么样的反应。可惜他的这个想法一定是在脸上表露了出来，因为Spock含混地低喘了一声，陡然地将他的手腕松开了。Jim红了脸。他总是这样容易叫人看穿。

“我想去喝一杯。”Spock半晌道。他迥异于平常的类人措辞令Jim心下又是一荡。

他叹道：“我也是。但我不想自己去弄。”

Spock抬起眉毛。“格林酒店有一处二十四小时营业的场所。”

Jim笑了起来。“带路。”

+++

他们在这之后又谈了许多关于Jim的事情。Jim更是人生中头一回心甘情愿地坦承自己。他之前一直都担心，要是Spock知道了他那些不光彩的过去要怎么办；如今Spock晓得了，也没有掉头就跑，Jim登时就再也管不住自己的嘴了。

他说了Sam，Aurelan，和Winona。说他永远不知道自己的人生目标究竟是什么，却又热衷于去照顾那些目标很明确的人——只是他们的目标，往往都烂透了。他说得都停不下来，因为如果他稍微讲述一下他人生中那些糟糕的篇章，Spock说不定就会再次握住他的手腕，或是伸手按住他的肩膀，或甚至是——确然有那么一次——将指尖温柔地抵住了Jim的太阳穴。将他的理解和温暖源源不断地送进Jim的身体。

Gaila说他完了。Bones则好像有些妒忌。但Jim已经什么都不在乎。他的过去再也无法将他伤害；他已同它言归于好。何况他也不是那种靠着同情牌来做事的人物。他目前唯一的问题是，Spock虽偶有表情，却似乎不太乐意去表露情感。Jim就只能去慢慢地哄他，骗着他笑一笑，或是皱一皱眉头。

之后过了一段时间，酒吧里忽然多了几个瓦肯人。Jim不晓得这算不算是Spock的功劳。他们总是在一些很古怪的时间点过来，成双成对的，安静地坐在远处的角落，叫几杯干白葡萄酒。如果他们不是瓦肯人，Jim几乎要以为他们是卧底的警探——还是很菜鸟的卧底警探。因为实在显眼得太厉害了。

他把这念头和Gaila说了。Gaila却直笑他傻，掉头走向了那几个瓦肯人，打算直接去问。

Jim就看了她一会儿。欣赏了下那几位永远石头一样的客人脸上出现的几乎相当明显的惊讶表情。可惜这会儿正好是减价时间，忙了点；不然他真能就这么一直看下去。

等之后Gaila回转来敲打收银机，Jim就一边擦着杯子，一边凑过去问道：“他们说了什么？”

“恩？”

“那些瓦肯人？卧底？”

“啊！啊，好吧，实际上——”Gaila咬住嘴唇，皱了皱眉。“他们说他们是什么公民资格委员会的人。来这里检验我的……‘同化作用’。还问了我点很神经的问题。”

Jim僵住了。“问了什么？”

Gaila斜看他一眼。“多数是有关你的。比如我认识你多久了，或是知不知道你是否有涉足一些不合法的事情——”

Jim扬起了眉。“真的？”

“真的。他们还问我，你是不是在拿我做你的性奴。”

“什么？”

“当然他们原话不是这个样子。”Gaila耸耸肩，皱了皱脸。“他说了些诸如‘逼迫你进行涉及到性行为的举动’之类的话。我必须向你承认，这几个客人以后大概是不会来我们店里消费了——我往他们脸上泼了酒。”

“哦，那没事，大解脱。”Jim重新捡起他的洗碗巾。“说真的；那些人也太混蛋了。你应该告诉我的。我能把他们好好揍一顿。”

Gaila咯咯地笑了笑。“Jimmy，你可揍不了瓦肯人。”

“我可以的。”

“别说笑了。”

“你总有一天会知道，我完全可以打败他们。”他伸手锤了锤胸膛。Gaila在旁边窃笑一声。“随便啦。反正Spock肯定是能打败他们的。你等我告诉他。”

等Jim再见到Spock的时候，这件事情已经变作了一桩轶闻。但Spock显然并不觉得它有趣——相反，他整个人都滞住了，脸色变得僵硬而苍白。他高声把Gaila叫了过来，让她一个字、一个字地把当时的那段对话重复给他听。他语气的尖锐，是Jim之前从未有听到过的。Gaila困惑地说了。而Jim心里刹那间警铃大作。

“Spock，有什么问题吗？她的公民身份是不是出事情了？他们就是一群混蛋，我们都不知道——”

“Jim，”Spock打断了他。“并没有所谓‘公民资格委员会’。”

“可是——”Jim眨了眨眼。“那他们他妈到底是谁？”

Spock抿紧嘴唇，没有回答。只很严肃地吩咐Jim，如果还有瓦肯人来这里，就立刻给他打电话。他很明显是知道点什么的——但Jim刚开口要问，他就很直白地拒绝了。

“好吧，你这样就不太好了。”Jim瞪圆了眼睛。“我们当初也没求着叫你帮忙啊！这会你却把我们卷进来这种古古怪怪的事情。最起码，你应该要跟我们提个醒吧。”

“Jim！”Gaila嘘了他一声，神色战战。

Spock却面无表情。他看了眼Jim，又看一眼Gaila，片刻重新将视线投回到Jim身上。“你是对的。”他淡淡道：“是我的行为将你们牵连进这一……麻烦。我为带来的不便向你们致歉。”

他转过头，大踏步地走了出去。留下Jim在原地低声的咒骂，还有Gaila无助的恳求。

+++

在这之后，Jim有整整三个礼拜没有见到Spock。他再出现，是被Uhura拖进来的——脸上还挂着又无辜、又顽固的表情。尽管Jim想他想得要命。可他是宁肯砍掉一条胳膊也不愿意承认的，因此只双手环胸，阴着脸跟Spock打了个招呼。

Uhura翻了个白眼。Spock往前跨了一步，用一种毫不悔改的口吻道：“我被提醒注意到，我将你遗弃不管的举动是错误的。”

Jim等了一会儿。他以为Spock还要再说些什么——谁知却什么都没有。他抬起眉毛。“那难道你是想要奖章不成？”

“我想要——我是——”

“啊，看在上帝的份上。”Uhura把Spock往前狠狠一推。“快点亲一亲和好吧，行不？这三个礼拜来，他过得根本是苦不堪言。”她又严厉地望了一眼Jim。“我还听说，你也是一样的。”

Jim瞥一眼身侧笑嘻嘻的Gaila，低声道：“叛徒。”

他气鼓鼓地，陷入了被背叛的情绪当中，差一点都漏看了Spock脸上那一抹不可思议的绿晕。但当他看见了，他还以为自己眼花，又连连盯了两眼；害得Spock脸绿得更加厉害。

“老天。”他喃喃着，唇角控制不住地绽开一朵快活的微笑。“Spock，你应该知道，只要你开口，我就一定会和你和好的啊？”

Uhura咳了几声，掩住她喉咙里的笑意。Gaila则丝毫不加掩饰，大声地笑了起来。Spock瞪了她们一眼。

“我需要你们知道，”他语气里的泰然自若，简直仿佛能将好几个皇室绵延到第五十代。“在这一刻，我真心后悔认识你们。”

“哦，别这样嘛，”Jim拍了拍他的肩膀。“你知道你是爱我们的。我们一跟别的瓦肯人讲话，你就吃醋。”

Spock的神情微微地动了一动。他的眼睛陡然间变得冷静和严肃起来。“最近还有这些……访客吗？”

Jim摇了摇头，近距离地看了Spock一眼。“没有。”

Spock很明显地松了口气。“很好。那就好。”

Jim吸了口气。他和Spock的视线在半空里交汇、凝固——又倏地分开。

“来吧，”他道：“我新进了箱安多利冰茶。以前从没用过；你正好帮我试喝一下。”

Spock扬了扬眉，眼里露出点温柔的笑意，跟了上去。

+++

Pavel Chekov就是个天赐之人。

起初，Jim还是有所疑虑的。盖因这孩子看着实在不太像是合法的样子，还有点儿亡命天涯的错觉。但他瞧着也不是那种吸毒之类的混账，Jim就忍了。而之后的事实证明，这决定实在是明智得很；因为Chekov的那双狗狗眼，能骗得所有人把裤子口袋里的钱再掏个一倍出来。

人们爱和他调情。被他的口音、卷发、或是天知道什么所深深迷惑。Jim过去总觉得这样不好，不过Chekov似乎很喜欢这些场面，也很能好好掌控——他总会在热火升级时故作无意地提到他同俄罗斯黑帮的关系。那些精虫上脑的人就往往能药到病除。

Chekov还是个秘密的数学天才。当他很害羞地和Jim提起，说自己能帮着管理酒吧的账务的时候，Jim几乎想给他买个巨型的蛋糕过来——里面还要塞个妩媚的脱衣舞娘。他嘴上没门，这些话脱口而出，Chekov的脸顿时就涨成了紫红的颜色。Gaila往Jim的后脑狠狠地扇了一巴掌。随即领着Chekov去给他看Jim的电脑去了。

酒吧里还新进了两名员工，Janice和Tonya。Jim对她们感觉有点点恐惧——因为Tonya曾试着给他按摩一次。结果Jim之后的一个礼拜都没能坐直。而Janice看着Jim的眼神，就仿佛她很清楚Jim五年级时吃东西前不洗手的小秘密；等她找到证据，Jim就能有天大的麻烦。

Gaila没脸没皮、不近人情地大肆嘲笑了他一番。Jim只能第一千零一次告诉她她是个大大大大的坏人。但话说回来，也是托这几位的福，他现在手头才能稍微有点空闲；这是件无可否认的好事。

最起码，它能令Jim有了时间，在礼拜六的上午，拖了Spock跟他一起去跳蚤市场闲逛。

Jim很爱跳蚤市场。那里面那种不拘一格、乱中有序的模样，将他深深地吸引。他喜欢被各式各样的色彩与形状所围绕，也喜欢去触碰那些有了年代的古物。实际上，现在酒吧里内部装潢用的玩意，大多是Jim在类似于这样的地方里淘到的。他对此一向都有不错的品味——比他在卧室陈设方面的品味要好得多。

Jim转过身，看了看Spock的反应。后者脸上的神色立即就把他逗得笑了起来。

Spock所拥有的情绪，总比他愿意承认的要多得多。这一会儿他就展现出一种过剩的惊讶来：他就好像一个身处在糖果店里的、有洁癖的小孩，虽然一方面，被四周那种乱糟糟的环境吓得半死，又很担忧于一旁摩肩接踵的人群；但另一方面，又因好奇和探索的欲望而闪闪发亮。

Jim咧嘴一笑，拉了拉Spock的衣袖。“跟我来。”

他很快就快活地翻捡起一箱子陈旧的平装书。Spock站在他的旁边，仔细地检查着一挂古着耳环，试着想帮Nyota挑一个礼物。他显然完全不晓得在这里是可以讨价还价的——当卖家因他愿意以标价购买时生了气，他还很困惑。Jim望着他笑了。

Jim最后买了一整套Patrick O’Brian的小说，又买了个很像是古董的紫铜壶。Spock则另外还买了一个古老的磁带录音机；这玩意似乎很令他有些神魂颠倒。Jim笑了他，他却镇定自若，只还给Jim一记淡淡的扬眉。

下一站是一间茶室。Spock大概是很喜欢茶室的，他第一次提起时，Jim还禁不住有些莫名其妙的吃醋。他之前就怀疑过，他的酒吧应该不是Spock平常会去的地方。Spock看穿了他的小心眼，眼里露出一点微笑，告诉他他应该明白他的人生并不只是围着坏朋友在转而已。还说在休息时叫别人帮他服务并不会是世界的末日。

Jim依旧不开心地嘟囔了两句。但还是跟着Spock进了店铺，又冲一旁的服务生露出报复般的傲慢笑容。

他点了份很复杂的甜品。包括有咖啡，生奶油，巧克力糖浆，覆盆子酱，和华夫饼。叫做“正午的喜悦”。Spock斜看一眼，说它应该叫糖尿病性昏迷。Jim冲他吐了吐舌头，又转头给他们的服务生眨眨眼睛。

至于Spock自己，自然，点的是杯很古怪的香茶。他给Jim读了他还在撰写的文章，时不时地向Jim寻求一点意见。Jim不知道Spock为什么会问一个高中就辍学的人意见，何况当Spock用那种一眨不眨的眼神紧盯着他时，他真的很难思考。因此他只能依着冲动说一些都没有斟酌过的胡话。

结果Spock还说他的意见很“令人耳目一新”。Jim才不信他。

“把最后那一句删了。”他在椅子上伸了个懒腰。

“为什么？我认为它相当简洁明了，向读者阐明了这篇故事的结论。”

“问题就在这里。你跟所有人都讲了这家伙在做出决定以后发生的事情。如果——如果你写一个开放式的结尾呢？不会更好吗？就让人们自己去想一个符合他们心中理想的结局。”

“这会导致额外的戏剧性。”Spock干巴巴地道：“我并无增添戏剧风格的意图。”

“屁，你有的，你这个大骗子。”Jim挖了一大勺甜点，咧嘴一笑：“你文章我都是读过的。还记得不？你绝对喜欢吊人胃口。”

“我向你保证，那绝对是无心之失。”

“哇，我好像有一点点相信你了哦。”

“Jim——”

“不，真的，Spock。想一想。你的文章并不是要讲这家伙究竟成功了没有。关键是要说他做了这个决定。做了这个艰难的选择。这里读者唯一需要知道的，是他终究还是把这个决定给弄出来了。而在这之后结果如何，其实已经不那么重要。”

Spock抿住了嘴唇，低头望向他的PADD，沉思了一会。

最后他说道：“我认为我还是会保留这一句。”

Jim笑了笑。“随便你啦，伙计。这一句确实写得很好。”

Spock看了看他。Jim就耸耸肩膀。“你又何必问我？我是说，你文章写得跟Ravoux Garan似的——只是你知道，你比他要更好。”

Spock轻放下他手里的PADD，好奇地凝望住Jim。“我是否该认为，你是一名粉丝？”

“Ravoux Garan的？”Jim故作镇定。Spock实在是不必知道他的那个叫人烦恼的习惯——他心情一不好，就会忍不住去读Spock的文章，“当然了。他是……”

Spock耐心地坐在那儿，等着Jim将他的情绪组织成语句。

“我平时都是在四处奔波，你知道。”他半晌这样说道：“因此都是能读什么，就读什么。通常是，有人把书落在我身边了，或是附近有对所有人都开放的图书馆，又或者能碰巧遇到些卖书的小贩。我读了无数很奇怪的玩意——大多都是垃圾。然后有次，我突然读到了一本Garan的书。那就像是——操，Spock，就像是我重新发现了一门语言。我从不知道一个人能够将文字那样奇妙地运用。就好像它们都一个个地烙进了我的脑子。但是是那样的美……你明白吗？而且我能——我仿佛能——能把自己和那些人联系到一起。那些他笔下的角色。尽管我只是他们脚下的又一记泥点而已。”

“是的。”Spock的唇角微微地弯了起来。“你对语言的使用，十分符合你对自己的描述。”

Jim往他身上扔了张纸巾。“闭嘴啦。”

“你知道Ravoux Garan下星期会来芝加哥举行他的新书试阅会吗？”

“真的？”Jim眼睛一亮。“那棒极了。我还以为书要下个月才出出来。”

“是下个月。”Spock道：“这只是在出版前邀请专栏作家和文学评论家为他试读。我相信这本小说的概要将会——”

“靠。”Jim呻吟了一声。“你干嘛要跟我讲这个？”

“我会参加这场试阅会。”

“什么？”Jim眨眨眼。“我都不知道你搞文学评论。”

“我并不评论。我只是被邀请了。”Spock顿了顿，又道：“邀请函可以……再带一人。”

Jim登时屏住了呼吸。他动也不敢动，因为如果Spock接下来要说的是他心中所想……

“你愿意陪同我一起前往吗，Jim？”

Jim猛地喘了一声。老天。他觉得他眼前好像有点儿天旋地转。

“你没在骗我？”

Spock露出了点严肃的表情。“我并不知道你对他的书有兴趣。不然我会更早向你提出邀约。”

“哦，老天，Spock。别说了。求你，求你。”

Spock犹豫了一下。“我——我不明白，Jim。”

“是吗？好吧，我已经快要吓死了。这都是你的错。”

“你不想——”

“我想的！想的，靠，我死也会跟你一块儿过去。所以别再问我了！不然我会以为这一切都是真的。”

“你说的话……极其不合逻辑。”

“还用你废话。等等、你不想带别人去吗？比如说，Uhura？”

“Jim。”Spock的语气像是有些生气了。“我相信我的叙述已经表达出了我的意图。如果你不愿意陪同我，直接告诉我就可以。”

Jim看了看他。片刻慢慢地笑了。“Spock，你邀请我去见我的英雄。一个将我从困苦绝望里拉出来的英雄。我活一辈子，这大概是唯一一次能见到他的机会——你真以为我会错过吗？你根本想都别想要甩脱我了。实际上——我想现在就去。可以吗？”

Spock笑了。他笑得就仿佛他安心下来——Jim想，他一定是眼花了。

“试阅会将在下周五举行。”Spock道：“还有，Jim——那会是一个需要穿正装出席的场合（*a black tie event，Jim将它理解为戴黑色领结的场合）。”

Jim眨了眨眼睛。“那是说，我还要穿衣服的吧，是不是？”

Spock微微一笑，没有回答。


	3. Chapter 3

结果“黑色领结”原来是说Jim得要穿一件正式的晚礼服。

当Gaila提醒他的时候，Jim差点都要临阵脱逃，不敢去了。他这辈子不要说晚礼服，就连西装估计都没有穿过。他也肯定是没有所谓晚礼服的；更从没有靠近过任何需要穿着这种玩意的场合。

如果Spock那会在他跟前，Jim大概就要直接道歉，说自己不去了。可惜那一整个礼拜Spock都不在地球，去了泰拉星做一些项目考察。礼拜四的时候他给Jim发了封简短的信息，把这桩事情又确认了一遍，还问Jim能不能在礼拜五的时候去接他。

Jim就意识到自己是逃不了的了。只能让Gaila帮他去挑一套西装——他自己反正对这些事情是没有半分头绪。

Gaila回来后递给了他一个相当大的包裹。“我想到了你的眼睛，甜心，”她说道：“把衣服拿出来，放衣柜里挂着。”

Jim小心翼翼地将它拿上了楼，就仿佛它随时随地会爆炸一样。等他把衣服拿了出来，他僵住了，瞪圆了眼睛。他当即就明白了Gaila所说的“眼睛”的意思。

这套礼服并非传统的黑色，或是绿色（有些人总以为绿色可算是新的黑色）。而是蓝色。海军蓝。是那种最深沉的晕染的颜色——简直漂亮得要命。漂亮得Jim都不敢去碰了。盒子里还有件礼服衬衫，白得耀目；一望上去就觉得刺眼。最里面还有个领结、和一双皮鞋。Jim低咒了一声。

地狱一定就是这个样子的了。

他努力叫自己只注意有趣的那一部分就好。毕竟他能去见他最爱的作者，还能听人家读一会新小说里的段落。甚至说不定——他还能偷走份草稿呢。

可不管他如何说服自己，坚称Spock会邀请他是因为他们之间那种“死党”的氛围；Jim还是情不自禁觉得这一切像是一场约会。而晚礼服派对……可不是一个好的约会场合。出于职业需要，Jim倒是了解那些餐具的，但除此以外，他还能以千百种其他方式把事情搞砸——这没法不叫他胆战心惊。

那一晚Jim就几乎没有合眼。隔天清早，他不得不喝了一大堆的咖啡。谁知卫生间里的水管突然坏了，Jim匆匆忙忙地赶去修理，之后又应付了许多烦人的顾客，调了数不清的酒水——他陷进了往日里惯常的高强度工作，以至于完全将那场派对给忘在了脑后。直到六点钟Gaila叫了他，他才猛然间重新记起来。

Jim冲上了楼，想着在浴室里淹死算了。

但半晌他还是笨手笨脚地穿了礼服，又让Gaila过来帮他弄了弄头发。他都不敢往镜子里看上一眼。

“好啦，”Gaila亲昵地道：“他要是看到你这个样子还不立即巴上来……那他就一定是个死人了。”

Jim咽了口唾沫，看向镜子。那里面是一个彻头彻尾的陌生人——只除了有一双和Jim一模一样的眼睛。他登时只觉得不敢置信，心底里又尴尬、又不安；整个人动弹不得。

Gaila望向他的侧脸，叹了口气，伸手往他屁股上重重拍了一掌。“别担心了，公主殿下。别忘了你是谁。”

“谢了，Gaila。”Jim干巴巴地应了一声。

可很快Jim就发现，他的人生原来远不止这么奇幻。他去了州北公园路的末尾——Spock的家在那儿——随后发现Spock竟然住在一栋豪宅里面。三层楼的豪宅。前边还他妈有个花园。尽管挺小巧的——可依旧是花园啊。从楼上的阳台往外看，一定还能有一片极佳的湖景。Jim都不敢去想Spock要挣多少钱才能在这种地段供得起这样的一栋房子。

他觉得自己就好像萧伯纳戏剧里的一个角色。为了磨蹭时间，他特意绕了远路，在Spock的房子外面转了几圈，可最后到的时候还是早了半个钟头。他想着要不然就在车里坐到点算了……但终于还是下了车。他已没法再呆坐多一分钟。

Jim按响了门铃。无人前来应答。

他又按了一次。片刻往旁边走了几步，想透过窗户看看里边有没有人。Spock并不像是会迟到的类型，但是——

门倏地开了。Jim如释重负地叹了口气，抬起眼睛，却又陡地笑了出来。

他没想到Spock竟然会是在睡觉。但随即他又记起，Spock的穿梭机应当是在四个小时前刚刚着陆，瓦肯人估计正抓紧时间想得到一点休息。他之前似乎有提过，截稿期很早，或是在泰勒星上行程很紧之类的话。Jim知道Spock一定是自礼拜天离开地球以后就一刻不停地在工作了。他早前就有看到过Spock的这种样子；一旦陷入调查，Spock就会完全忘记周遭的一切，更不会关心自己的生理需求。怪不得他一回来就要睡觉。

Spock穿了件灰色的T恤。底下一条宽大的运动长裤，松松地、低低地挂在胯上，挑逗般地露出一丁点儿的肌肤。他的头发比平常要显得乱，眼神也更柔和一些，瞧着有点儿茫然。这惺忪的模样令Spock的整张脸都变得柔软起来，将他的棱角全部磨平。他看着温暖、而虚弱……让Jim情不自禁想要上前把他一把拥住，在他那两瓣放松的、困倦的唇上印下一吻。再数一数他那两扇低垂的睫毛。

好吧，老天，别想了。越想越乱。

“Jim。”Spock眨了眨眼。又眨了眨眼。片刻瞪圆了眼睛。“你……早了。”

“是的，抱歉。”Jim摆出一个无辜的笑容。

“不必。”Jim从没见Spock这样迷糊过。简直可爱得要命。“该我道歉。”Spock抬手揉了揉脸。又一个十分可爱的人类姿势。“我似乎睡过了头。这很不恰当。”

他瞧着十分自责，Jim就耸耸肩膀。“啊，没关系啦，又没出什么事。我就在这里等你好了。你去洗个澡……或者别的什么。”

“当然。”Spock点点头，退后一步。“请进。”

Jim跨进门槛，好奇地望了望周围。房子明显很老了，但也或多或少在最近被翻新了一些。Jim想Spock应该是想尽量保留些原始、本质的特点，他的客厅里的陈设看起来就挺复古的，瞧着并不太像是Spock会挑选的东西。

里边的木质嵌板却又把Jim给迷住了。他曾在佛罗里达做过木匠，那可算是他回忆里最爱的一段；他发现自己相当喜爱这种木工活计。他转过身，想要问问Spock这些怀旧装饰的事情——却忽地发现，Spock正站在门口，若有所悟地望过来。他那双疲惫惺忪的眼里，泛起了某种古怪的光彩。

Jim的心口顿时一顿。

“Spock？有什么问题吗？”

Spock被Jim的声音吵得皱了皱脸。“不，”他慌忙道：“不，我只是……”他咽了口唾沫。“你看上去非常英俊，Jim。这身颜色很衬你。”

“真的？”

Spock点了点头。

Jim不由绽开来一朵释然的微笑。“哦，感谢上帝。我一直觉得这身猴子套装好怪。我穿着像个冒牌货似的。”他抬手尴尬地拉了拉衣领。但他是Jim Kirk，因此他又飞快地坏笑道：“你是想帮我拍张照不成？还要不要去换衣服了？”

Spock就又点了点头，黏在门边的脚终于往前迈开一步。“我很快回来。请自便。”

Jim笑了笑，望着Spock一路走上台阶，随后摇了摇头，正式地观赏起周围的景致来。

客厅瞧着十分干净。干净到有种无人光顾般的错觉。从布置上看，Spock大概是喜欢一边在沙发上休息、一边阅览新闻；不过也应当是很久没有这样放松过了。

Jim想起Spock叫他“自便”，就很大咧咧地走进了旁边的餐厅。餐厅比客厅还要整洁，就像这幢房子的主人都没怎么进来过一样。四周围完全一尘不染——Spock家里一定有整整一队的高级清洁机器人——墙纸上布满了精雕细琢的花朵图纹，桌上还有打了层层叠叠的精美系带的桌布。这令Jim想起博物馆里那种经历了一整个世纪的古老陈设；而不是普通人的生活家具。走廊的尽头是一扇木门，里边可能是一间书房。Jim心里好奇得很；但最后还是没有推门进去。

他脑子里突然生出来一个念头：这房子要是一个人住，真是大到没边了。楼上单卧室肯定就有四间，再上一层更加是天知道还有什么。他试着想象了一下在这些房间里生活的日子——一定很美。但也一定很寂寞。

他得养只狗，他想。可话说回来，Spock常常会离开地球，因此养狗或许也不是什么好的选择。

Jim叹了口气，转身走进厨房。他这才算是发现了一间应当是在本世纪里被用过的屋子。

厨房很大；光线明亮。柜台上用红土色的陶器摆了许多的奶油和可可。从那些构造精细的厨房用具来看，Spock应该是会下厨的——只是并不经常。至少他有个微波炉，还有个冰箱。不像现在许多人，家里摆了个复制机就万事大吉了。

Jim出于好奇打开了冰箱，随即咧嘴一笑。里边只塞了一半，大多还是些蔬果。有一包生菜看着实在已经是不能吃了，Jim捡起来扔进了垃圾桶，想Spock妈妈要是看到这些，一准要对Spock失望。

他又打开一个冰柜，眼睛忽然惊讶地瞪圆了。那里边摆了一排的易拉罐头——一抹坏笑爬上了Jim的嘴唇。他低低声笑出来，拿了一罐，关上了冰箱。

蓝莓果汁。

所以这就是Jim一直没有弄对的Spock最爱的迷之饮料。从它们的数量、和它们的产地——一水儿全都来自遥远的芬兰——来看，Spock不仅仅是蓝莓果汁的粉丝。他还是个爱装逼的粉丝。Jim现在算是看明白了。

他把果汁摆上柜台，在脑子里搜索起相关的鸡尾酒配方来。他誓要报仇以证明自己的手段；却听见身后忽地冒出来一把人声。

“看来你已找到了茶点。”

Jim转过身子，心里有点儿惊讶。他压根就没有听到Spock的脚步声音。可当他看到了门口站着的那个男人的时候——他猛地僵住了。

Spock英俊到令人炫目。

他穿了件黑色的定制晚装。看上去就仿佛刚从一组价值上百万信用点的轩尼诗的广告里翩然走进现实。但他那头没能打理好的、乱蓬蓬的头发，和他新近刮干净了的脸上闪过的、那种挑逗人心的灼热光彩，又让他看着就仿佛一个色情片里的男星。这种叫人魂销神授的混合气质，几乎要让Jim的血压直线飙升。

当然Jim早就知道Spock是极性感的。Spock每天都辣得要冒烟，Jim心里完全一清二楚。可他这位朋友的荷尔蒙，从未像此刻这样，如此显眼、如此外露、如此咄咄逼人。它简直吸走了Jim所有的注意力；要Jim眼里只剩下Spock一个。

而最糟糕的是，Spock显然并不清楚他自己的魅力，反而担忧一般地皱起了眉。他身上那件极富有贵族气质的象牙白色的衬衣，将他的双眼衬得仿佛掉进了一杯陈年威士忌里的清冷的冰块。他腰间系着的光滑的黑色缎带，则让他看起来优美而高雅。Jim不知怎么就想起了那些堕落的神父，他知道这是不对的，可他就是——

“Jim？”

“恩？”Jim迷迷糊糊地应了一声。话出口他才发现自己有多奇怪，连忙用力地甩了甩头，勉强微微一笑。“啊，抱歉，你把我……吓到了。你，呃……你整得挺干净的（*clean up）。”

Spock抬了抬眉毛。“我必须承认，我从未理解过这一措辞的含义。”他伸手拿过一个杯子。“你想要用些果汁吗？”

“什么？啊，呃，不，不用了，多谢。实际上，你也不应该喝——”

但Spock已经抬起杯子抵住嘴唇，痛饮了一大口。“为何不？”他疑惑地问道。

因为现在你的嘴唇看起来就像是覆了一片深紫色的光晕；我是真的再也撑不住了。

“蓝莓会在肌肤上留色。”他尴尬地应付一句，试着想将眼神从Spock的嘴唇上移开。“你，呃，你大概得要——”

“啊。”Spock捡起一张纸巾，犹豫了很短暂的一秒，就将它递给了Jim。“你介意吗？我无法看见我自己。”

那就他妈找面镜子啊！上帝，我真不行了……

“没事，呃——过来点。”

Spock信赖地往前踏了一步，身子靠住了柜台，又微微偏了偏脑袋，好迎着光线。Jim抬手轻轻地握住了他的下颌，另一手拿纸巾仔细地抹上Spock的下唇。他的动作很慢——每一下，都仿佛精心计算。Spock又微微地分开了双唇，让Jim的动作能更加顺畅。Jim的呼吸顿时就屏住了。他事后得拿面奖章奖励自己的镇定才行。

蓝莓一向都是很讨厌的。Jim不得不在Spock柔软的肌肤上擦得更用力了一点。他听不到Spock的呼吸，但他能感觉得到——从他们接触的那一点，一路向下刺激到他的脚趾尖。这实在是桩折磨人的事儿。Jim往后退开一步，看了看他的活计；喉咙里就差点要溢出一声呻吟。果汁，他确实是擦掉了大部分。但如今Spock的嘴唇变得又红又肿，泛出一阵色情的明亮光彩。他的嘴角还残留有一些淡淡的污渍，Jim空白一片的脑子里顿时只能生出上前狠狠吮吸的念头——直到他能将这两瓣嘴唇蹂躏得愈发可爱。

“行了。”他最后这样说着，往后再退开了一步。

“谢谢。”Spock挺起腰背，礼貌地点了点头，又下意识抬起手指碰了碰嘴唇。Jim移开了眼睛。“不知你是否准备好了？”

“老天，早好了。我们走吧。”

屋外的新鲜空气让Jim精神一振。他深吸了口气，纵情于这片富裕的氧气。Spock往他那里担心地看了一眼，但并没有说话；Jim感激又释然地笑了一笑。

等进了车里，Jim问起了Spock的旅程。他们相互间的对话总算是稍微减轻了一点那种令人窒息的紧张气氛，Jim也慢慢地适应起Spock的这副魅力四射的崭新形象。这确实需要花一些时间——但Jim努力把视线投到一旁的路上。他想他总归是可以渐渐冷静下来的。

+++

银河酒店的接待大厅熠熠地发着光。轻柔的音乐和红男绿女充斥其中，将它点缀得活力四射。有那么几分钟，Jim甚至被那衣香鬓影的场面给弄得有些儿眼花缭乱，心脏仿佛失去重力般犹犹豫豫地上下颠倒起伏。他又看了眼Spock。Spock的表现可谓毫无瑕疵、自由如意。他看上去如鱼得水，仿佛合该是这名流圈中的一份子。Jim不由就有些受到了打击。他不知道自己来这里究竟是做什么。

Spock引着他穿过了人群。周遭不停有人朝Spock微笑，他却视若无睹。Jim不晓得这算是几个意思，因此当他又一次瞥到不远处，有一群人格外热情地冲Spock挥手、又叫了Spock名字的时候，他拉了拉Spock的袖子。

“你不要跟你的朋友们打招呼吗？”

Spock顺着Jim的视线望了过去，冲着那几个人生硬地点了点头，嘴里道：“过会吧。”他向旁边的服务生做个手势。“香槟？”

Jim呼了口气。“可以，谢谢。”

他抬手将杯中酒一饮而尽。这主意大概不能算明智——但Jim总得倚靠点什么来度过这段难关。Spock困惑地看了看他，Jim却只自嘲地笑笑，伸手去拿Spock没动的那杯。Spock就沉默着将酒递给了他。

“老天，我会让你超难堪的。”Jim喃喃着，低下头去，放缓了速度小口地啜饮起手里的香槟。

“当然不会。”Spock严肃地答道。他挪开眼，望了一圈室内。

“你到底是怎么做到的？”Jim努力在脸上摆出一个笑脸，以回应旁边一位穿了条艳光四射的红色长裙的黑发高挑女生；她正看着Jim露齿而笑。这已经是今晚上Jim第四次看到有人冲他这样笑了。“被别人这样围观着，就像是……”他顿住了，有些不知该如何表达。

“我对此有一定经验。”出于某种原因，Spock皱了皱眉。他往Jim身前走了一步，将Jim挡住了。Jim不知道这是无心还是故意。“瓦肯人的官方集会是非常正式的社交活动。同时也——以不太恰当的措辞来说，相当具有侵略性。我自六岁起，就被强迫要求参与其中。”

Jim试着想象了下被两百个面无表情的瓦肯人围住的样子。他们大概连大声呼吸都不会允许，更不用说玩乐和享受了。他不得不承认Spock确实经历了很多。

“Spock！”身后忽然传来一声大喊。Spock滞住了。“你这顽皮的小淘气。你——总算逮到你了！”

Jim转过身，就看见一个娇小美艳的金发女郎以曲速向他们这儿飞奔而来。她身上裙子的布料少到几乎可以忽略不计，换到别的地方，估计都要因公然猥亵罪将她逮捕。Jim看她隐约有些眼熟，可根本没有时间细想，因为这姑娘猛地就往Spock的身上扑了过去，双手紧紧地搂住了Spock的脖颈。Spock僵住了。整个人仿佛变作一尊雕塑——但那姑娘似乎也一点不在乎的样子。

“好久不见啦，哈？”她贴住了Spock的耳朵喃喃，又转眼看向Jim。“介绍我认识一下你的可爱小男伴？好嘛？求求你了？”

她挑逗地摇了摇屁股，Spock顿时就僵得愈发厉害。Jim可以看到他垂在身侧的双手在不停地握拳、又松开、又握住……就仿佛他正紧张烦躁得要命。但显然这位女士并不知道，这颗星球上还会有人不喜欢她。

“哦，Spocky，他太帅啦。”她低低地叹了一声，终于决定要和Jim说话。“你真的很帅。如果你想干我，随时随地，宝贝，我都会湿着等你的。你懂？”她伸出手去，拍了拍Jim的脸颊。Jim得要强忍着才能不侧脸避开她的手。“Spocky有我的号码。他就是太无趣了，从来不给我打电话。”她不以为然地撅了嘴，又冲Jim很灿烂地一笑。“过会见啦，小帅哥。”

她总算是走了开去，脚上极夸张地一蹦一跳。

Jim看向Spock，发现Spock的身体有些很轻微的颤抖。他想也不想就捉住了瓦肯人的手肘。“你还好吗？”

“是的。”Spock点了点头，露出一点重新镇定心神的表情。“我很抱歉，Jim。”

“这又不是你的错。”Jim耸耸肩膀，看向Spock身后。“刚才那个是Reese Carlton？”

“是的。”Spock紧巴巴地答道：“我向你保证，我并没有她的号码。”

“可惜了。”Jim咧嘴一笑。

Spock的身体猛地绷紧，眼神锐利地望向Jim。“如果你想要，我可以——”

“什么？不！抱歉，Spock，我只是开玩笑。这地方有点把我吓到了。”

Spock这才稍微放松一些。“你无需担心，Jim。我们来这里只是阅读而已。我也不会离开你的身边。”

话音落地，Jim却陡地生出了不满。他或许不像Spock这样“交游广阔”，但他也不需要任何人的同情和施舍——更不需要Spock的。

“我也不是小孩子，用不着你来照顾我。如果你想去跟你的朋友们聊天，我无所谓的。”Jim看了一圈四周想随便找个目标，正巧发现左近有个穿了套孔雀石绿色西装的代尔坦人，就冲他送了道秋波。那代尔坦人起初似乎有些惊讶，可随即就受到鼓励般地回了个笑容。

Spock冷冷地看着Jim和那人眉来眼去。片刻挺起腰身，往后退开了一步。“很好，”他说，“如你所愿、”

他转过身，飞快地融入了人群之中。Jim都来不及开口挽留。

“好吧，妙极了。”他沮丧地咕哝一句。

都怪这该死的派对，他闷闷不乐地想到。是这派对让他的防御模式全开。Jim很清楚他的这种“要么战斗，要么、还是战斗”（*fight or fight）的本能有多么令人厌烦。毕竟大多数人在面对这种情况时，至少还会考虑“逃避”这一选项（*fight or flight）。

那代尔坦人倒是向他走过来了。Jim在心底呻吟一声，转眼看向周围，试着给自己找到条逃生路线。幸运的是，就在此刻，灯光忽然变得昏暗；会厅上方响起一道人声，让各位来宾就座。

Jim走向后排，一边想在人群里找到Spock的身影；但瓦肯人已完全无影无踪。他低低地咒了一声，拣了张椅子跌坐下去，心里气呼呼的，连那些往他这里投过来的挑逗的微笑都已懒得理会。

+++

Ravoux Garan有种与生俱来的魅力。

Jim以前看过他的全息照片，但如今亲眼见到，还是有些吃惊于他矮小的个子。Garan有一头浓密的棕色短发，脸上是一双淘气的双眼，身上则穿了一件仿佛从他哥哥的衣柜里偷来的皱巴巴的礼服——Jim微微一笑。他喜欢这家伙，果然是有原因的。他只是很惊讶，那么旺盛的精力、那么富裕的魅力与气质，居然能压缩进这样小小的一个身体之中。

Garan说了会他那本即将面世的小说。又从几个章节里摘选了一些段落，朗诵了出来。Jim一下子就被迷住了，已迫不及待想要把这个该死的东西买下，然而同时，他却又并不能完全专心于Garan的朗诵。他不住地往人群里看去，想要找着Spock；只是屋子里光线昏暗，听众又委实太多。Jim在椅子上焦躁不安地动来动去，心里头清楚自己应该专注享受这一辈子恐怕只得一次的幸运机会；可Spock不在这里。而Jim没法不去想他。

半晌后，灯光总算亮了回来。Jim猛地就站起身，探头四处张望。他正身处于一片巨大的鼓掌浪潮之中，但他甚至没有想到，要去问Garan拿一份签名。

宴会又重新开始。一杯杯的香槟和更美味的小吃滚滚而来。Jim却毫不在意，只在拥挤的人群中穿梭，想找到那一个人。他已不再介意别人对他的注视，也忘了过于端正姿势后脊柱上那隐约的疼痛。

“Norbert确实给人以依赖、无助的印象，不是吗？你这样描写他，是为了要给Shelby做一个更鲜明的对比吗？”

Jim转过身，看见Garan正站在不远处一个小圈子的中间。Jim眯起眼，看了看刚提问的那个家伙；心里立刻就对他不喜起来。

“依赖——或许，就某一程度上而言，是有的。”Garan平静地答道。要换做Jim，他估计已经一拳揍到那傲慢的混蛋脸上。“无助——却不见得。只要他认识的人找他，他就一定随叫随到，这只是他自己不愿意去解决的一个问题。而这，我亲爱的朋友，也不过只是一个选择罢了。”

那家伙皱了皱眉。“这听起来完全不像是新实用主义啊。”

“因为新实用主义大多是给混账看的。”Jim控制不住地插了嘴。“Norbert确实比较实际。但这并不意味着他是自私的人。”

每个人都转脸看向了他。血液刷的一下就袭上了Jim的脸颊；他挑衅般地高昂起头颅。在Jim看过的所有的小说人物当中，Norbert可能是其中最乱糟糟的一个；可即使如此，他也不应被别人这样轻蔑嘲笑。

“说得好。”Garan轻声一笑。“不过，如果他真的那样实际的话，他为什么不好好地解决掉自己的问题呢？”

Jim耸耸肩。“我觉得，他喜欢自己的那种混乱的状态。这样容易获得别人的同情，也给了他借口不去认真地生活。帮助别人——只是很顺便的。这样他就能劝服自己，他还是个很高尚的人。别人也会觉得他有在努力。”

“一派胡言！”

“哦，不，他说得挺有道理。”Garan愉快地道：“事实上，就我的记忆来看，他对Norbert的评价，大概是所有类似的评价中最有道理的。甚至连我自己都比不上。”他冲其他人眨了眨眼。“抱歉，诸位，我想和我的新朋友一起喝上一杯。”

他伸出手，走向Jim。Jim慌乱起来，下意识把Garan的手握住了，也自动将身边那群人递给他的讨厌眼神给全部屏蔽。

“我想我们以前应该没有见过？”Garan热情地和Jim握了握手。

“Jim Kirk。”Jim答道。他还有点儿搞不清楚状况。

“我有种直觉……你应该不是一名文学评论家。”

“才不是呢。”Jim嗤了一声。“我是跟着朋友来的。我，呃，我有在市里面开一家小酒吧。”

“你卖酒？真的？”Garan大笑起来。“现在我更喜欢你了！”

Jim咧了咧嘴。“我是你很忠实的粉丝，Garan先生。”

“啊，拜托，叫我Roux就好。我朋友都这么叫我。Jim——我能叫你Jim吗？好极了。那么，你很喜欢Norbert咯？”

片刻过后，Jim才发现自己竟兴致勃勃地给他最爱的作者述说起了该角色人物塑造的优点，和它与现实生活的联系。他们在一块不停地长篇大论，以至于旁边的人都开始疑惑地望过来。Garan却似乎毫不在意他和Jim过久的相处，他很夸张地打着手势，一边给Jim讲着他写作的理论根据；快活得就仿佛Jim给予了他最尊贵的款待。

“Spock！”他忽然又大叫了一声，把Jim吓了一跳。“你真的来了，你这个小混蛋！”

“我怎么会错过你的试阅会呢，Roux？”Spock礼貌地应了一声，望向Garan的眼睛微微笑着。

“过去就错过了很多。”Garan严肃地指出，随即跨上前去，出乎Jim意料的，大力地给了Spock一个熊抱。Spock居然也很有毅力地忍住了，甚至就某种程度上来说，回抱了一下。“刚就在听众里面看到了你。你那表情酸得就好像嚼了个柠檬。我小说真有写那么差嘛？”

“自然不是。你忘了我并非免疫于同行相忌这一传统。描写风暴的那一段落实在令人惊艳。”

Garan轻声笑了。“信不信由你，我写那段的时候，满脑子里想的可都是你。‘原始的愤怒之火’……之类的。”

“原来如此。”Spock的嘴唇抿出一个小小的微笑的弧度。“我十分荣幸。”他看向Garan的身后。“看来你已认识了Jim。”

Jim和Spock的视线在半空中相遇。他没有动，只无声地用眼神恳求Spock的原谅。Garan转过身，重重地拍了拍他的肩膀。“他就是那个你说的朋友？你这人简直精彩不断啊，是不是？”

Jim还没能说话，他又道：“这样，如果你是他的朋友，就好好劝劝他，叫他别再傻子似的，不愿意出版那本该死的书了！他会跟你讲他还没写完，但都是胡扯。他已经把那堆稿子在屁股底下垫了两年了。”

Jim惊讶地望了Spock一眼。“你写了本书？”

Spock张了张嘴，露出相当不舒服的神情。然而Garan抢在他前头说道：“你问他写了本书是什么意思？他他妈写了本畅销书！我是说，当然了，也有人试着想说明当年在贝尔塔星发生的真相，但没人亲身去过那里，更别说亲历过那件事情。”他紧握住Spock的肩膀。“我们这儿却有个拥有千真万确的第一手资料的前和平队队员！文章写得也能叫Joyce（*我猜是指James Joyce）从地底下坐起来吃掉他的帽子。可他就是不——不，忘了Joyce吧！这本书会重新定义我们对于文学的认知——他就是不肯出版它！”

Jim瞪圆了眼，望向Spock，有些不敢置信。Spock是和平队的队员？他经历了贝尔塔星的灾难，还存活了下来？Jim一时之间都无法想象那种情况。而Spock看起来……

Spock看起来有种Jim从未见过的气恼与烦乱。他直觉地就想伸手去捉住Spock，但他们这会正身处公开场合，旁边还有个异常热情的同伴。

“那——听起来似乎……确实不妥。”Jim听见自己这样支吾地说道。Spock看向了他，眼里闪过和Jim方才一样的恳求。“我会和他……说说这事的。”

“好极了！”Garan大叫着拍了拍他们两个人的肩膀。“那么，请原谅，我得走了。我刚看见了Gina Weston，如果她也瞧见了我，那我就死定了。我以后肯定会去你那喝一杯的，Jim！”

Garan匆匆地走了，留下一地过载的沉默。

Jim仔细地看了会Spock。小心翼翼地跨前一步。

“之前的事……我很抱歉。”他柔声道：“我就是个混账。”

Spock叹了口气。“不，应该是我道歉。我反应过度了。”

Jim摇了摇头，却没有出声反驳。Spock脸上有种痛苦紧张的表情，而Jim只想将那神色永远地抹去。当然，现在就让Spock高兴起来是最要紧的。

“你觉得我们可以现在就走吗？”

Spock感激地望了他一眼。“你不会介意？”

Jim露出个安抚的笑容。“托你的福，我的梦想已经成真了。”他抓着Spock的手臂轻轻地捏了捏。“走吧；我们回家去。”

他们走向了停车场。可有一个人忽然走了过来，挡住了他们。Spock登时就站住了。

那是个瓦肯人。穿了条很传统的瓦肯长袍，比Jim见过的其他那些穿着这种长袍的瓦肯人都要好看。他很年轻，大概和Spock一般的年纪，并无可否认；魅力非凡。如果不是Spock，如果不是目前这种状况，Jim估计都能有点想泡他。

“Roven。”Spock长呼了口气。对面的瓦肯人优雅地鞠了一躬。

“Spock。许久不见。你看上去身体上佳。”Roven的嗓音十分好听。低沉，还带了点诱人的粗糙——Jim不得不承认这点。但他还是用很怀疑的眼神紧紧把对方给盯住了。

“你也是。”Spock答道。Jim的心底陡然生出一股剧烈的嫉妒，因为Spock此刻说话的语气，比和Nyota说话时还要温柔。“我很高兴。”

Roven转眼看向Jim，视线里带了种很明显的探究。Spock连忙上前为Jim做了介绍，就好像他这会才记起来，身边还有另外的一个人。

“这是Jim Kirk，我的一个朋友。Jim，这是瓦肯星的Roven——”

“他的朋友和恋人。”Roven插嘴说道。

Spock露出了一点震惊的神情。但更多的，还是恼火。“Roven……”

“你有何反对的理由？”Roven无辜地问道。“我只是运用了几个对人类来说含义比较清晰的词汇。这样就不会造成任何混淆。这还是你教给我的。”

“但是你故意给Jim留下了错误的印象。我们目前的关系并非如此。”

Roven的眉心很漂亮地蹙了蹙。“你不再视我为友了吗，Spock？”

Spock摇了摇头，静静地笑了笑，又抱歉地看了眼Jim。“你能让我们独处一会儿吗？”

“当然。”Jim点点头。“或者我可以自己先走好了。如果你们想聊一聊的话。我不介意的。”

他还想再说什么，Spock却突然飞快地伸手抓住了他的手腕。“只用一分钟就好。”Spock说道。他的声音里有种乞求的意味。“Jim，我——”

“好吧。”Jim知道自己不该这样，可他就是忍不住。他动了动被Spock捉着的手腕，把Spock的手握住了，手指和Spock的交缠在一起。他相信Roven一定看到了他的动作。“我会在车那里等你。”

Spock的眼里倏地闪过了一阵神采——惊讶、高兴、和非常、非常多的感激——这几乎令一切都值得了。

Jim走了开去。但他很直白地一直望着Spock，都没有稍微掩饰一下自己的视线。他太累了；这一整个晚上，他的情绪都像过山车一样颠来倒去。实在是没气力再去假装。

Jim很不喜欢Roven侵入Spock的私人空间的那种样子。他低声说着什么，Spock仔细地听着，眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，眉心愈皱愈紧。Jim是听不见Roven在说什么，但他下意识就觉得不好，因为Spock的脸很陡然地就绷紧了，还用一种令人担忧的迫切模样瞥了Jim一眼。他问了一个问题，语气尖锐而坚持，Roven就伸手按住了他的肩膀。仿佛要在回答之前先给Spock鼓劲。

Jim忽然生出了一股冲动，想要大踏步过去打断这令人不快的场景。Spock居然会让Roven碰他——这叫Jim越发烦躁起来。

Spock低头盯住了自己的脚。他的肩膀垂落下去，嘴里很轻地说了什么，Roven就趁机跨前一步，好听得清楚一些，紧接着双手握住了Spock的手掌，将它抬起来抵住了腰侧——大概是他的心口。Spock抬眼看向了他。Roven那一刻的表情……是如此的不瓦肯，如此的诚挚和热切。Jim只觉得脚底下的大地都在晃动。

他终于转过了身去。因为他不想知道他们是否接了吻。

一分钟后，他听见了向他走来的脚步声响；Spock沉默地站到了他的身侧。Jim鼓起勇气，直接转脸面向Spock，看Spock要给他一个什么样的裁决。

“Jim。”Spock开了口。“你担任调酒师一职有很长时间了，对不对？”

“是啊。”Jim皱了皱眉。不太懂Spock的意思。

“你知道是否有何酒精物质，会对瓦肯人有效？要在本市中有的。”

Jim看了眼Spock。片刻又一眼。再一眼。一滴冰冷的汗水顺着他的后背滑落，渗入脊柱。

“是的。”他低声道。“是的。不用担心，伙计。有我呢。”

Spock疲倦地、甚至有些绝望地点了点头，转身摔坐进了副驾驶座里。

+++

他们在一个地方短暂地停了一下。Jim很不情愿让Spock看到这地方的丑态，好在Spock也没有表露出任何要离开车子的想法。在这之后，他们就径直沉默地开回了Spock的住处；那栋豪宅在夜色下显得愈发幽深、闹鬼一般。

他们匆忙走进了客厅，一齐解开了领结。Jim同时脱去了西装，减负般松开领口，又卷起了衣袖。

Spock始终没有说话，看着Jim打开了第一个酒瓶。从瓶口里散发出的气味十分强烈，几乎单单嗅着就能将人熏醉。如果喝上一口，那就会更加糟糕。Jim握着酒瓶，畏缩了一下。他绝无可能能喝下这里面的玩意。他也不太确定，Spock会喜欢这种滋味。

“等一会。”他含糊说了一句，转身冲进厨房。片刻后回转来，手里拿了两个老式的玻璃杯子，几大罐的蓝莓汁，和一个他在橱柜里找着的调酒器。

Spock倚坐上沙发，解开西装扣子，眼睛眨也不眨地望向Jim双手的动作。

两份果汁，一份特帕尔。Jim将这两样混在一起，用力地摇晃，希望能够生效。他拿了个杯子递给Spock，故意地轻轻抚过Spock的手指；但Spock似乎完全心不在焉，都没有注意。

他只是抬手将杯中大半的酒一饮而尽。

“谢谢你，Jim。”Spock的声音因酒精的烧灼而显得有些刺耳。“我相信它具有我需要的功用。”

“肯定的。”Jim喃喃着，低头小啜一口自己的那杯，随即遽然咳嗽起来。“你……慢点喝，好吗？”

Spock点了点头。Jim就坐下来，和Spock一起默默地喝酒。

“今晚……并没有如我预期般进行。”Spock半晌道。

Jim看了看他。“你其实一开始都没想去是不是？因为Roux？”

“确实。”Spock道。“他是个好朋友。在写作一事上，也能算是我的导师。只是对那本书，他一直太过上心。我错在当初就不应该给他阅读我的草稿。如今他已不能释怀。”Spock顿了顿。“我并未——做好准备——去出版它。”

Jim替他又满上一杯，耐心地坐在那儿。Spock很显然正在组织语句；因此尽管Jim满心里好奇得发痒，还是没有出声催问。

Spock喝了一大口鸡尾酒。叹一口气道：“我想我从未和你说起过我的家人，Jim。”

这句话说得没头没尾的，但Spock并不是那种会不合逻辑地跳跃思维的人，Jim就没有胡乱插嘴。他有种感觉：到头来，每件事情都会有所答案。

“我的母亲来自地球，名叫Amanda Garyson。我的父亲来自瓦肯，叫做Sarek。”Spock停顿了一下，又道：“瓦肯星的T’Pau……是我的祖母。”

Jim差点摔了杯子。“那个T’Pau？”

“是的。这两百年来，她一直作为基石存在于瓦肯社会之中。同她有所牵连是前所未有的事情。”

“那是的。”Jim咽了口唾沫，低低地嘀咕一声。

“三十年前，”Spock继续道：“T’pau认为，为体现无限组合派生无限可能的原则，和加深与人类的友谊与同志情谊，瓦肯人应采取一项更直接与醒目的方式。为此，她要求她的儿子在地球人中选择一名妻子。她的逻辑是合理的。”

Spock往后坐进沙发，抬手解口衬衫领口的第一颗纽扣，不经意地露出了一片光滑苍白的肌肤。尽管他的话语令Jim有些惊恐担忧，Jim还是不由自主凑上前，心里涌过一阵要俯身舔舐Spock颈项那美味曲线的冲动。

“在那时，Sarek已担任瓦肯驻地球大使多年，并结识了一名年轻的、名叫Amanda Grayson的女子。他认为选择她作为妻子是符合逻辑的决定。”

“我的母亲并不知道他娶她的原因。”Spock顿了顿，又喝了口酒。“她爱上了Sarek。她坚信Sarek也是爱她的，只是爱在心里，并不开口。”

“那他——骗了她？”Jim谨慎地问道。

“我并不这么认为。”Spock皱了皱眉。“瓦肯人很少有撒谎的意图。我推断认为，他确实为她感到好奇，也因此给她留下了错误的印象。他的行为表现出一定的情感与关怀。我的母亲认为他只是无法承认自己身具情绪，她也对此并不在乎。”

“他娶了她，带着她去了瓦肯，在那里举行了瓦肯的仪式——缔结仪式。他们之间形成了一条精神的链结，只要经过一段时间正确的练习，我的母亲就能够借此了解到Sarek的思维和情感。于是终于，她发现了真相。”

听到这里，Jim不由伸出手去，捏了捏Spock的手臂。Spock点了点头，却没有抬眼去看Jim。

“然而她是一直到三年以后才发觉的这个真相。在此前，通过瓦肯与地球的遗传工程学专家的不懈努力，她成功地受了孕，并在最后诞下了——我。”

“直到我将近两岁的时候，我的母亲再也无法在此事上自欺欺人。Sarek对她的关心与尊重，是因为她是他的配偶。关心和尊重他的配偶，是符合逻辑的行为。但他并不爱她。并且，尽管他同意了生育后代，他的儿子……却吓到了他。”

Spock的声音忽地变得有些伤感。他尽量让语气平稳；却无济于事。Jim下意识地又往前凑近了一些。

“我和其他的瓦肯儿童并不相同。我很——不守规矩。难以管束。我会质疑我父母的言行。比起学习，我更想要玩耍。我行事难以捉摸，我——”Spock咬住下唇。“太人类了。”

Jim摇了摇头。“我都不知道瓦肯人是这样种族歧视的。”

“你误解了。”Spock抿住嘴唇。“又或者你是正确的。不过这并非我的问题。Sarek和人类在一起工作了很长时间。人类对逻辑与理性的缺乏，他是很熟悉的。他只是并无多少和人类儿童相处的经验。他很——难——去接受，一个体内百分之八十都是他的基因组的儿童，会使用鲯鳅酱在客厅墙上画Sehlat的画像。”

Jim想到那个画面，不禁微笑了起来。Spock却又摇一摇头。

“瓦肯儿童是不会那样做的。就算他们会，也或许……只是Sarek从来没有打算要做一名家长而已。”

Jim从沙发上滑过去站起身，又做了一份鸡尾酒。“你不怪他？”

Spock沉思着歪了歪头。“不。不是因为那个。我在小的时候，确实和所有的孩子一样，渴望父亲的爱和认同。如今作为成人，我反倒理解了他。“

Jim给Spock又满上了一杯，望着Spock像喝水一样，把那杯厚重粘滞的液体给灌了下去。他的眼睛变得愈发明亮起来，眼底闪烁着一种危险的光芒，泄露出一些他平静的语气和措辞所没有表露出的深沉的情绪。

“自从发现了Sarek真正娶她的原因以后，我的母亲自然而然地伤了心。但为了她的孩子，她决心留在瓦肯。Sarek和T’Pau都宣称，除瓦肯以外，并无任何其他地方可供我训练和控制我的心灵感应能力——我在生理结构上，和瓦肯人基本并无二致。我的母亲就留了下来。只是她和Sarek的关系，逐渐变得疏远和冷淡。本来，他们之间除我以外就并没有什么共同语言。何况我也并不是Sarek最喜欢的话题。”

“在瓦肯，有一些非常古老的传统，是我母亲所反对的。我也因此并未在七岁上和另外一个瓦肯儿童进行链结。我只不知道她要付出什么样的代价，才能为我赢得这样自由选择的权利。然而另外一样：Kahs-wan，她未能替我挡下。”

“这是不是那个，说瓦肯人要把他们的小孩送到满是野兽的山里去的习俗？食物、水，还有武器……都不给的？”Jim道：“我得告诉你，Spock——这事情，我不觉得有什么逻辑可言啊。”

“我母亲也是这样认为。就此测试本身而言，你们的观点都是正确的。然而我和别人还有不同。我应当是无限组合派生无限可能这一原则下的合格产品，应将其优点展示出来，因此其他人在‘熔炉’中要停留十天，我却要停留上一个月。”

Jim呆住了，眼睛瞪得溜圆。“你骗人。他们把你往那儿扔了一个月？什么样的家长会——”

Spock叹了口气，移开眼睛。“我母亲并无力阻止那次考验。实际上，在那一段时期内，她都被锁了起来。”

Jim望向Spock。瓦肯人的双拳紧紧握住了，身体微微地颤抖。

“她尽其所能向Sarek提了抗议，但他最后还是选择听从T’Pau的意愿。那‘熔炉’……”Spock的眼睛泛起了一层雾光。他又低头喝了口酒，双手镇定，脸上却生起两片浓郁的灼烧般的绿晕。“它会有这样一个名字，必然空穴来风。我受了伤……好在存活了下来。可我的宠物Sehlat死了。为了保护我。”

Jim仰头喝了一大口那杯自制的鸡尾酒。过于刺激的混合液体烫伤了他的喉咙，但这灼烧在此刻却显得恰如其分。他不知道Spock为什么到现在还能这样清晰自如地表达。要是换做是他，像Spock那样飞快地灌酒，他早就已经酩酊大醉。

“我母亲意识到，她受够了。她以人类的法律和Sarek离了婚，宣称即使Sarek不愿意和她切断链结，她也要独自回去地球。当时我已通过考验，以瓦肯标准来说，我就算是到达了法定年龄，可以自由选择自己生活的方式。因此我选择和她一起离开。”

“这决定一定挺不得了。”Jim柔声道。

“你的说法，”Spock淡淡道：“太保守了。T’Pau发现我并没有如她预期中那样，成长为两个种族间的象征。我的母亲，也被冠上了许多我绝不会再次提及的头衔。”

“我们在地球上定居了下来。常常有人从瓦肯来，试图劝服我和我的母亲回去瓦肯，之后过去一个月，就渐渐不再有人前来。尽管被监视着的感觉依旧还有……可在当时，我们是幸福的。”

Spock低头晃了晃手里的杯子。“几年后，我母亲结识了一位……朋友。Stephen和她一样，都是教师，也是个好人。他从未……理解过我，但他对我很好。而且更重要的是，他毫无所求地爱着我的母亲。在我去牛津之后，他们住到了一起。”

Spock顿住了，仿佛在酝酿情绪一样。Jim心下不禁一沉。他有种直觉，他不会想要听Spock接下来要说的话的。

“有天深夜，他们正准备从剧院回家。车子从路边发动离开的时候，有辆车从一旁飞快地撞了上去。Stephen当场死亡。我母亲陷入昏迷，被送往医院……但也没能抢救过来。”

“Spock……”Jim喉咙里一滞。

“那第二辆车，他们一直都没有找到。”Spock道。他口吻里的憎恶，几乎要令Jim害怕。他到这时才意识到，Spock是真的醉得很厉害了。“无论是目击证人、监控录像，还是任何可追踪的线索，都完全没有。一个月后，案子就被当做悬案束之高阁。我自己又花了五个月的时间，想找到点什么东西——任何东西都好。我没能成功。但T’Pau的使者，却在车祸后的第二天就登了我的门——就仿佛他就等着这一刻的到来一样。”

Jim只觉得后颈上汗毛倒立起来。“Spock。”他声音低哑，语气慌乱。“你不会真觉得是你的奶奶下令——”

“我母亲的离开，令Sarek和他的家族受到了侮辱。”Spock平静地道：“而当她要求要和Sarek正式地切断链结，好让她和另外的男人结婚的时候——她侮辱了所有的瓦肯人。”

Jim瞠目结舌，只能尽力去消化这根本不可能的真相。

“我把一切都检查过了，Jim。”Spock的声音渐渐降低，几乎变得哀伤起来。“交通事故都是会留下痕迹的。它们毕竟只是——事故而已。肯定会有所线索。不要说一个惊恐的肇事者了，就是一般的凶手，都不可能会如此彻底地清理掉现场所有的痕迹。我一开始，也是不愿意相信的。可我的逻辑告诉我，这一切并没有别的解释。”

屋子里陷入了沉默。Spock抬起眼睛，茫然地望了一圈周围；Jim则直愣愣地盯向前方。过去好半晌，他才勉强逼自己动了动，起身又做了份酒。Spock和他都得好好再喝上几杯才行。

“那Roven又是怎么回事？”他又忍不住这样问道。

Spock听到这个名字，竟愉快地叹了一声。Jim顿时很有些不高兴。不过好在Spock又紧接着皱住了眉。“他说T’Pau正在收集我最近的情报。”他咬住嘴唇。“我犯了个错误——尽管对于那件事情，我并不后悔。”

“Gaila。”Jim道。

Spock点了点头。“这么多年来，我一直在，以你们的话说，‘韬光养晦’。我的行踪和职业自然都并非秘密，但我从未表露过任何过多的兴趣。然而这次为了帮助Gaila取得公民身份，我不得不联系了瓦肯长老会——他们也因此知道了她的存在。和……你的存在。”

Jim张了张嘴，想说些安慰的话；Spock却摇摇头。“这很不妙，Jim。如果T’Pau依旧同往日一般，为迫使我回去瓦肯而不择手段的话……那些和我亲近的人，会有危险。”

这话一出口，Jim登时本能地伸出手去，轻柔地揉了揉Spock的肩膀。“嘿，现在就考虑这些，未免太杞人忧天了。一切都会好起来的。”

“Roven也是这么说的。”Spock又叹了一声。

Jim缩回了手。“他和你到底……什么关系？”

Spock微微地放松了一点。“一个朋友。Roven本会成为我的未婚夫，但我母亲决心不让我在儿童时便建立链结。我们在这之后成了朋友。他是我童年时的玩伴，和学习伙伴。我们双方都不支持包办婚姻的概念，不过彼此在一起，还是很愉快的。”

“在我母亲死后，他遵从T’Pau的命令，来了地球。我没能调查出那场车祸的真相，因此回转牛津，意图完成学业。我其实……也不愿再深想下去。”Spock阖上眼睛。“通俗点说……这事情，快要把我逼疯了。”

“Roven知道这会激怒于我，可还是向我坦承了他的职责。说到底，他自己的处境也很艰难。T’Pau的权力威势要远远超出他的家族。他无法反抗她。”

“算他讲义气哦……”Jim嘟囔了一句。

Spock似乎并没有注意到Jim的语气。“确实。他本已打算回去，但在看到我当时的状况以后，他在瓦肯领事馆申请了一个职位，决意留下来陪我。我们——”Spock清了清嗓子，脸上生出一点淡淡的绿色。“我们变得……亲密起来。”

他转身看向Jim，眼睛睁得大大的，满脸认真的模样。“Jim，你需要理解，我那时非常孤单。而他也恰好就出现了。他——他很关心我。我从未意识到，自孩童时起，他就被我吸引了。”

“哦。”Jim哼了一声。“听上去很不错啊。怎么你们俩现在不幸福美满地生活在一起啊？”

Spock垂下头，看了看他手里那个空空如也的杯子。Jim没去理他。Spock就叹了口气。

“Roven确实是关心我的。现在也是。可他的一切都在瓦肯星上。他的工作，他的项目，他的家人——所有。如果我答应和他链结——”

“他要你跟他链结？”Jim脱口而出。

Spock看向了Jim。这还是今晚自谈话起后他第一次将注意力全都投在Jim的身上。“你很惊讶。你并不认为会有人想要——”

“老天，Spock，不是的！”Jim凑近过去，伸手抓住了Spock的肩膀，用力地摇了摇。Spock没有推开他，只是拿一种淡淡的好奇眼神，把Jim看住了。“我不是这个——我没有惊讶。我只是——”Jim暗暗勒令自己的那双手停下来。好吧。就赌一把……“我是有点吓到了，好吗？我生怕你会说好。”

“生怕，”Spock用那种醉醺醺的语气重复了一遍。“你在害怕，Jim？”一抹微笑忽然缓缓地在他的嘴角绽放开来。Jim呻吟了一声。

“我现在真是恨死你了。”

“不，你不恨我。”Spock轻轻推开Jim，探手抓住调酒器。“我想你是嫉妒了。”

Jim往后摔进沙发后面，抬手遮住了眼睛。“老天。随便吧，Spock。你这么能说，何不把你的感觉也全都告诉我呢？”

“我也嫉妒了。”Spock道。他完全没有意识到Jim的讽刺，只专心致志地往调酒器里倒特帕尔。“今晚。当我离开你的时候，我——Jim，为什么这个味道跟刚才的不一样？”

Jim睁开一只眼睛，发现Spock正直接从调酒器里喝酒。他无力地笑了。“因为你本来该加果汁进去的，天才。”

Spock眨了眨眼。“我该？”

“好吧，伙计，行了。”Jim坐直身体，晃了几晃才找准平衡。“起来。”

Spock露出了点生气又困惑的表情，望向Jim道：“可我还没告诉你——”

“明天再说。”

“可是——”

“你醉得要不省人事了，Spock。我不想你醉成这样跟我讲话。”

Spock——Spock居然撅了撅嘴。真的撅了撅嘴。“你不想知道——”

Jim陡地伸手按住了Spock的嘴巴。Spock吃了一惊，没有再说下去。“我当然想知道的，你这傻瓜。我想知道你在贝尔塔星是怎么一回事，还有那个叫Roven的家伙究竟跟你说了什么让你变成这样，但是我不——”他把手掌更使劲地按了下去。“想让你明早起来，记起今晚的事后恨我。所以我们现在先上楼。让你好好睡一觉。好吗？”

他小心翼翼地松开了手。Spock却只是直直地瞪着他，眼睛一眨不眨。

“你在发号施令的时候简直魅力十足，Jim。”Spock一本正经地道。

“哦，上帝。”Jim低吟一声。他还没有醉到不能对这种挑逗作出回应，可这大概并不是Spock这会所需要的。他只能捉住了Spock的胳膊，把瓦肯人用力地拉了起来。“动一动，我操！别逼我做傻事。”

Spock一反常态地顺从了。他乖巧地任由Jim把他拉着上了二楼，走进卧室。

“我想远远地避开一切。”Spock喃喃道。Jim把他按着坐上床铺，又跪下去帮Spock脱鞋。“地球，瓦肯……所有。我不知道该拿自己怎么办才好。我只想逃开。”

Jim叹了口气。“所以你加入了和平队？”

“当时这决定是很符合逻辑的。”

“是啦。”Jim让Spock躺了下去，自己也爬上床铺，躺到Spock身侧。“只可惜你去了贝尔塔星。”

“几年以后，是的。那片殖民地……Jim，你完全无法想象到那里的人们是如何生活的。我所见到的事物，和文明社会、或甚至正常的社会，都不能够搭边。当地的条件糟到可怕；这还是在克林贡人封锁了通道之前。在那以后……就只剩下混乱而已。”

Jim知道，自己这会应该走了。可他走不了。而Spock还在说话。

“你能想象出一个世界，在那里，最能够胜任行政管理一职的，居然会是来自和平队的年轻人？啊，对了。还有那占领期。虽然仅仅只有两个月……但那是我人生中最漫长的两个月，Jim。”

Spock的身体轻轻地颤抖起来。Jim叹了一声，终于还是放弃了离开的念头，踢掉了脚上的鞋子，钻进Spock身边的被窝。他抬手放在Spock的肩膀，聊以慰藉。

“睡吧，Spock。求你了。”他凑近过去，在Spock耳边低语。“你现在安全了。一切都结束了。睡吧。”

Spock转过身，看向Jim。他的眼睛圆睁着，给人一种极具欺骗性的清醒感觉。

“你是我这一辈子有过的最好的朋友，Jim。”

Jim低低地哼了一声，抬头吻了吻Spock的前额。“不，甜心。我只是个很好的酒保而已。”

Spock咕哝一记，仿佛是在赞同Jim的自嘲；好在片刻后总算是乖乖地阖上了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

礼拜六一大清早就开始骂人，从来都并不太好。但Jim控制不住。他顶着宿醉，站在清晨冰冷的凉风里微微地颤抖，等着一单贝塔索春葡萄酒送货上门。这单货物是两个月前就订好的，如今总算是送到了，Jim却宁愿自己正身处在别的地方。他又冷又饿，睡也没睡好；就连通过一些化学方法消除掉的宿醉，都令他有种恶心欲吐的感觉。

早上通讯器的信息把Jim唤醒的时候，Spock还睡得很沉。他的呼吸延缓绵长，声音低不可闻，脸上的眉心则依旧浅浅地皱着。Jim拿了支针管放到床头，又摆了杯水，就偷偷地溜出了房子。他那时心底很奇怪的，并不愿面对Spock——Jim告诉自己，这并不能算是怯懦。

“给你，Kirk先生。”海关官员推着个手推车走向Jim。“你要在这里签名。”

Jim皱了皱眉，没有伸手接过PADD。“这里怎么只有两箱？我明明订了三箱的。货运单上也写明了有三箱酒。”

那官员疑惑地低下头，看了看PADD，才发现出了问题。“第三箱似乎在月球基地上被扣留了。”

“为什么？”

“说外包装有破损。”

Jim抬手按了按鼻梁。他怎么今天又摊上这种事情。

“好吧，你知道，我也不是三岁小孩。”他的语气在恼火中逐渐高昂。“我买这酒，是花了大价钱的。要是你们月球上的那几只油老鼠想尝尝味道，大可以过来我的酒吧，再他妈付钱买来喝。”

“Kirk先生——”

“啊，得了吧。我告诉你，我会向联邦民事侵权机构投诉的。”

那官员终于是抬头正视了他一眼。却也没什么担心的意思。他耸耸肩。“随你的便。这也是你的权利。”

“没错，妈的。”Jim嘀咕一句，抢过PADD，烦躁地胡乱涂了个名字。

这不会有好结果的。他想冲那家伙大吼，好让自己心情好上一些；但终究还是克制住了。大吼大叫并没什么意义，到头来也只会让他觉得自己太过混蛋。要是放在几年以前，他估计这会已经在往那家伙脸上左右开弓；因为拜托，只有娘们才会投诉好吗。他是个爷们，就得捍卫属于自己的东西。何况他又不是什么大老板，可以任别人予取予求。

然而现在Jim却没有那种劲头了。他当然仍旧是不信任政府的；只是Gary每个月请他吃的两顿饭，大概是把他腐败到了。他开始像个正常的生意人那样思考——而不再是什么冲动的愣头青。

Jim中规中矩地递交了投诉。中间还加上一条Gary以前告诉过他的、不起眼、却挺有用的条款。他把PADD还给那海关官员，对方瞪圆了眼睛，望向Jim的眼里挂上了许多厌恶。

Jim却只是咧嘴一笑。“很高兴能和你交易。”

他转过身，想十分华丽地落幕；只可惜背后那沉重的推车坏了他的好事。它龟爬一样一点点地往前迈进，等Jim总算拖着它回到酒吧里面，他都已经筋疲力尽。可太阳居然都还没有升到中天。

Chekov和Sulu正缩在一块下棋。看模样Chekov是要赢了，但多数是因为Sulu的大半心神都放在了盯着Chekov看上面。Jim摇了摇头。这世界上，大概也只有Chekov一个，会在Sulu那种叫人毛骨悚然的注视下面粗神经地一点儿没有知觉。

“Jim！”Chekov跳起来，脸上绽开一朵炫目的笑容。“你要帮忙吗？”

“谢了。”Jim喘着气把那几大箱子搬到酒吧后面的储藏室去。他的后背也因此被折磨得大声抗议。“那边车里还有好十几箱，你最好还是等Pablo来了——”

“Hikaru会帮我的。”Chekov开心地保证道：“我们可以的，Jim。”

Sulu点点头，越过Jim走过去。“你昨晚睡在垃圾桶里了吗，Kirk。”

“你也早上好。”四周忽然响起一阵轻柔的鼓点，透过Jim模糊疲惫的听觉传进他的耳朵。Jim转过脸，发现Gaila穿了件紧身背心，站在她惯常跳舞的地方做热身活动。Jim微微地皱了眉，往她那里走了过去。

“嗨？”

“啊，Jimmy，你回来了。”Gaila关掉音乐，动作流畅地站直身体。

“我以为我们现在晚上不跳舞了。”

“哦。呃，是的。关于这事……”Gaila低下头盯住了脚尖。“如果我想继续保持下去……你觉得可不可以？就比如，每个礼拜六晚上跳一场？我还想在早上开个课。一周几次这样？”

Jim瞪圆了眼睛。“你想开舞蹈课？我还以为你不喜欢做这种事。”

Gaila咬住下唇。“这和舞蹈无关，你知道我一直都是很爱跳舞的。我只是……听着，我已经长大了，好吗？我确实是喜欢上这种在过去会让我觉得不舒服的事情。我承认。我也不会再为此感到不好意思。”

她的语气里满是骄傲，就仿佛一个各科全优的学生。Jim就忍不住笑了。

“你是不是又看了《故地重游的Ruth博士》？”

Gaila熟门熟路地赏了Jim一记手肘。“没有啦。我就是——好吧，这其实是Nyota提议的，我——”

“Nyota Uhura？”

“是的。Jim，这——她是对的。我爱我的身体，我也爱跳舞。而且说真的，你们地球上的女人真是没救的了——她们根本不知道要怎么去展示自己的身体！这太可悲了，Jimmy。这可是她们的优势。我的意思是，有些瑜伽确实是很厉害的。每个女孩子都应该知道如何让自己的身体舞动起来；可偏偏就是有许多人不懂。这不行。我可以教她们，展示给她们看。就像我做给Nyota看的一样。而且——”

“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦，等等。”Jim慌忙让她打住。天还这么早，他可不能让脑子里多出一幅Gaila给Nyota Uhura展示身体线条的画面。“你想教什么课就教什么课，Gaila，只要你开心就好。”

Gaila灿烂一笑。“谢了，Jimmy！你最好了。”她踮起脚尖，亲了亲Jim的脸颊。“你最好储办点晨饮。弯来弯去做体操的女生可能累了。”

“我最好还是雇个保镖吧。”Jim道：“不然这里就要有暴动了。”

Gaila坏笑起来。“保镖确实要有。嘿，这对生意也有好处嘛，是不是？”

Jim摇了摇头，笑了。“是对你有好处，亲爱的。”Gaila冲他吐吐舌头，眨了个眼睛。“只要记得，哪天你要和什么密宗瑜伽教练之类的玩意私奔的时候，给我留张字条就好。”

“这你不必担心。”她咯咯地笑。“你永远是我‘吃剩唯一的肫爱’（*wun true wuv）。”

“你这臭丫——”

“说起来，Spock刚打了电话过来。”

Jim的心口顿时猛然抽紧。“真的？”他喃喃一句，脸都红了。“他打给了酒吧？”

“是的。”

“他怎么不直接打给我？”

“哦，我不知道，Jimmy。或许，和你在他还睡着的时候就偷偷溜走了，好像你没法跟他待在同一间屋子里似的这种事情——有关？”

Jim张大了嘴巴。“Spock说的这事？”

Gaila气呼呼地哼了声。“没有。他只是想知道你人怎么样。其余的推理都是我自己的杰作。”

“我没有溜走。”Jim澄清道：“何况事情也不是你想象中那样，我们没有——”

“做爱？是啦，废话。不然我早闻到了。”

“好吧，你知道吗？别再拿这味道说事了。我每天都要洗三次澡呢！你到底什么意思？”

“我只是打个比方，Jimmy。你真以为你做爱以后我会不知道？”Gaila笑道：“甜心，你的那些事后早晨我又不是没看到过。实际上，过去的——十年有吧？你每次事后早晨的那种蹒跚样子我都见过。我和多数地球人不一样，没那么瞎。所以如果我说我知道你做了某些事情……那我是真的知道。起码大多数时间都是。我甚至可以说出来你做了几次，或是用了什么体位——”

“好了，够了，我明白你的意思了！”Jim慌忙将她打断，脸上烧得滚烫。“你讲话能不能不要这么直接，Gaila。”

“又没人教我？”她反驳道：“如果Spock在这里，我或许还能有个好好学习的榜样、”她看到Jim脸上神色，嘴角调笑一收，重露出关心的神色。“到底怎么了？你们俩吵架了？”

“没有。”Jim叹了口气。“我们昨晚喝得烂醉，他就——就告诉了我些事情。关于他和他家人的。”

Gaila眯起眼睛。“那你又气什么？我以为你挺想他对你坦诚的。”

“呃，是啦、我只是——他就像是——哦，操。”Jim皱了皱脸。“他信任我，Gaila。你明白吗？他信任——我。那么多人，他却选了我。他看着我的样子，就好像我是另外一个人似的。就好像我不是我。不是真的那个我。我变成了什么更好的人了似的、可我不——”他清了清喉咙。“我不知道我要怎么成为他想象中的那个人物。”

Gaila安静地望向他。Jim却转过头，不愿和她对视。他终于能将心里的骚乱组织成语句，可这并不能将那种淡淡的苦涩稍微减缓哪怕一点。看来所谓促膝谈心其实也并没什么好处。

然后突然间，Gaila低声说道：

“你爱上他了。”

“什么？”Jim猛地抬起头。“没有。Gaila，没有。我是说，是啦，我对他确实非常有好感。或许甚至是好感最多的一次，可是……”

Gaila没有说话。Jim慢慢地就声音低了下来。半晌后，他低叹一声。“你又是怎么知道的？这也不是做爱。你总不能‘闻到’吧。”

“事实上，我可以的。”Gaila飞快地笑了一笑。“不过没这个必要。Jim，你想和他上床吗？”

Jim瞪了她一眼。“废话吧你。你见过他没有？”

“那你和他睡了吗？或者，至少尝试一下？”

Jim的眼睛瞪得更厉害了。嘴里却说不出一个字来。

“我就是这么知道的。”Gaila抬手抚了抚Jim的肩膀。

“胡说八道。”Jim不情不愿地嘟囔了一声。

但他心里清楚的很：这并不是胡说。而根据Gaila脸上那充满同情的神色来看……她也是很清楚的。

+++

Jim那天没回去找Spock。也没能鼓起勇气，去给Spock打电话。他试是试过的，还试了很几次；只是每回都在接通前就啪的挂了通讯。

他只能跟自己讲，Spock一定很累了。或者很忙。要不然Spock一定一早就过来酒吧了，或起码会打电话过来。毕竟他从前也一直都是不请再来。

于是一天过去，Spock并未丝毫露面。Jim也不以为意。到第二天，他也满不在乎。等到第三天的末尾，他才稍稍有些变得生气——还有些难过、

是啦，他那天或许是有些反常。可这样子也是有原因的。Spock明明应该很聪明，不是吗？他应该明白Jim的心理，好好给Jim开导开导，在Jim需要他的时候呆在Jim的身边。而不是跟害怕失贞似的躲在他那栋大房子里。Jim那晚的所作所为，难道还不够证明他那值得信赖的优秀品格？

Spock就是梗顽不化，荒谬无稽，还有冷酷无情！他干嘛要这样？是说，Jim会爱上Spock又不是Jim的错。他也不是故意的。

当然，他脑子里有一道细小的声音，在提醒他说也许Spock是完全不知道他这些千回百转的思绪的。只是Jim很自然地都忽略了。

毕竟，像Gaila不是立刻就把他给看穿了吗？Spock肯定要比Gaila聪明得多。他做什么事都那么厉害的，这会儿又装什么傻。他唯一不来的原因，只能是他不想要Jim——行，这没关系，真的。这也是Spock的权利嘛。可他总要说一声吧？又不是说，他拒绝了Jim，Jim就会乱发脾气咯。Jim的心理承受能力比大部分人都要好的。

到第四天醒来的时候，Jim彻底发了火。他决定不再管这乱七八糟的事了。很明显，Spock认为Jim并不配得上他；他们总算是有了一次意见一致的时候。Jim会好好记得这一刻。

可是……他看向那个坐在Spock最爱的位子上的家伙。一眨不眨，直到那人灰溜溜走开。Jim知道他这是在放纵自己；不过反正一口气也吃不成胖子。他总归是已经在起步了。即使是非常、非常小的一步。

晚上他回房睡觉。一个小时后，却被Gaila很用力地推醒。“Jim，醒醒。”

“怎么了？”Jim撑起身子，睡意惺忪地问道。

“是Chekov，”Gaila急道，“我觉得他病了。”

Jim连忙坐起身子，睡意飞快地在体内消散。“怎么就病了？”

“我不知道。他本来在帮我关电脑，谁知忽然就倒了下去，一直没醒。”

Jim掀开被子，起身抓了条仔裤套上。“你打给McCoy了吗？”

“打了。他就来了。Jim，你觉得会不会——”

“我不知道。”Jim冲出了房间。Gaila连忙也跟了上去。

等Jim跑到酒吧，正好听到前门上剧烈的敲门声。

“快他妈把门打开！不然别人都得被我弄醒了。”Bones的声音闷闷地传来，显然人火大得要命。

Jim打开了门。“别吼了，Bones、老天。”

McCoy却看也没看他。“人呢？”

“这儿，Lenard。”Gaila叫道。她坐在她平常跳舞的那块镶木地板上，正捧了Chekov的脑袋枕上她的大腿。“他热得要烧起来了。”

McCoy在Chekov的身边跪下，安静地拿了扫描器给Chekov检查。他嘴里低声咒骂着什么；脸上那皱眉的表情简直能叫魔鬼颤抖。

“他怎么了？”Gaila焦急地问道。

“看上去像是维洛钦热病。它发作得一向很快。病变也是。”McCoy关了扫描器，俯身拉开Chekov的眼皮看了看。“Jim，我们得立刻就把他送到医院去。”

Jim拔腿跑向大门。“我去开车。”

+++

等待从来并不是Jim的强项。他在医院的走廊里来来回回地走个不停，神情不安；和倚着墙壁动也不动、沉默不语的Gaila形成了鲜明的对比。

“Jim，别走了。你得累坏了。”这是Gaila第五次的劝解。

“他之前并不像是病了的样子。”Jim皱着眉。“对不对？还是只是我——我是说，难道是他生了病，我却完全没注意到吗？”

“你不可能注意到的。”Christine走向他俩，手里端了两杯咖啡。她穿了身白色的护士装，脸上素颜朝天，弄得Jim一时间都没把她给认出来。“这种病毒会长年累月地潜伏，直到遇到契机，才突然爆发。病变过程也非常的快。幸好你及时把他送到这里。”

“是啊。”Jim叹了口气，抓住手里的纸杯。“我就是觉得我之前本应该做点什么才对。好好地照看好他，你明白吗？”

Christine的那双淡蓝色的眼睛静静地看向Jim。那是种不带有任何评价色彩的眼神，仿佛只是安静聆听。Jim想，所以她才能把酒吧招待和护士的这两份工都做得这么好。

“你知道要怎么联系他的家人吗？”她柔声问道：“他的紧急联系人里只有你和Sulu。”

Jim摇了摇头。“就算我知道，我也不觉得他会想让我去联系那些人。他是被赶出家门的。就因为他拒绝去篡改他们的纳税申报单还是什么类似的玩意。”

Christine叹了一声。“他是个好孩子。”

“是的。”医院里过浓过苦的咖啡在Jim的喉管里灼烧。他又喝了一大口。“他是个好孩子。”

三个小时后，Bones才从急救室里出来，脸色苍白得仿佛吸血鬼。“他会没事的，Jim。”他声音含糊，语气疲惫。Jim松了一口气，却也发现Bones似乎已筋疲力尽。“我们给他打了抗病毒药剂。维洛钦热病有一些比较糟糕的症状，他之后几天估计会病得比较严重。但最后肯定能好起来。应该不会有什么并发症。”

“Bones。”Jim双手抓住Bones的手。“啊，感谢老天。Bones，伙计，我欠你一次。”

“行了，Jim。”McCoy不耐烦地甩开了他。“拜托，我是个医生。你谢我干嘛？”

“谢你那么厉害吧？我猜。”Jim试着想给Bones来个熊抱，可惜Bones又把他推开了。

“Gaila，把他带回去，让他好好睡一觉。不然我们都要不得安宁。”Bones抱怨道：“他失眠都失得醉了。”

“你还有脸说。”Jim反驳一句。Bones瞪了他一眼，Jim就高高地举起了手来。“好吧，好吧，我们走。我们什么时候能过来看他？”

“估计要明天晚上。”McCoy皱住眉头。“还有，Jim，场面不会好看的。”

“我们明白的，Leonard。”Gaila抓住Jim的袖子，冲McCoy微微一笑。“真的谢谢你了。”

“行啦，知道了。快滚吧。”Bones这样说着，脸上却生出一点红色，也没有真的去责备Gaila。“那么，之后再见？”

Jim咧嘴一笑。“指着呢。”

Bones翻了个白眼。

Jim再去探望Chekov的时候，小俄罗斯人瞧着年幼又害怕。当他终于看到Jim这张熟悉的脸孔，简直是感激涕零。他似乎对这些医学程序都怕得要命，再加上生了病——生病的人总是要脆弱一些——整个人都差点巴到了Jim身子上去。Jim只好让Gaila尽量花多点时间来陪着这个可怜的小孩，他自己也都每晚都过来。毕竟Sulu不在这儿；他去外星追查线索了。

出了这许多事，Jim以为自己就不会再想起Spock了。可当然，他并没有这种运气。他仍旧会去盯着那些坐了Spock位子的人；只是日复一日下来，他已不再那么生气，反而多了许多内疚。他开始有了种……自己这次确实搞砸了的感觉。

因此当某天清晨，他走进酒吧，发现Gaila正和Spock低声说话的时候——他心里陡然间涌起了一阵狂喜。剧烈到几乎要让他无法呼吸。

“嘿，”他走上前，脸上露出一抹近乎可怜的微笑。

Spock转脸看了过来。Jim呆了一呆。他从没见Spock有这样冷眉冷眼、难以接近过。

“早上好，Jim。”Spock淡淡道：“我想你身体应当不错？”

“很好。”Jim的心口微微揪住，脸上的笑容也变淡了。“你呢？我们也有阵子没见了。”

“我的身体状况并无不妥。”Spock应了一声。他看向Jim，视线停顿，就仿佛要看Jim还有什么要说的——Jim却陡然近乡情怯，什么话也说不出来。Spock就转脸看向Gaila。“很感谢你的帮助，”他低声道，“我不耽误你的时间了。”

“等等，你这就走了？”Jim顿时脱口而出：“但你才刚来。你不想——喝一杯吗？”

Spock扬了扬眉毛。“不用了，Jim——请不必费心。我过来只是为了给Gaila送书。Nyota将Pavel的不幸病情告知了我，我记起他曾经表示过对这名作者的兴趣，就想此时他既然身体不适，不能多动，看看书或许能够对他有所好处。”

这一句客套话，花了Jim一秒钟的时间，才反应过来它背后的含义。

不用麻烦；我来这里不是为了你。

“那么，呃，你——你不想再跟我一起出去了？”Jim知道自己这句话说得又孩子气、又缠人；可他就是忍不住。他或许是个受虐狂——他只是要听Spock把那句话亲口说出来。

Spock的眉毛却扬得更高了。“我以为，是你不愿意再和我有所关联。”

“什么？”Jim瞪圆了眼。“谁跟你说那个的？我从没有——”

“Jim。”Spock的声音盖过了他。这对Spock来说相当少见，而更糟的是，他脸上的神情竟也渐渐柔和。“你不必解释。我并不怪你。许多人都曾做出这样的决定，认为同我的交往太过复杂，并不值得。你也不是第一个了。何况你肩上已有许多负担；我并无意再增加一点。我理解的。”

Jim要花了一整分钟的时间才听明白了Spock的话。他简直想地板上裂开条大缝把他给吞进去。他这辈子都没感觉自己有这么混蛋过。

“Spock，不是的！根本不是你想的那样！”他下意识地跨前一步，许多话不假思索就从唇间倾吐出去。“我只是——真的不是你想的那样。那天过后，我心里很乱，又发生了一些其他的事情，等我好不容易忙完了，Chekov又生了病，我就忙得忘记了时间……就只是这样而已。我发誓！”

他急促地吸了口气，又飞快道：“你绝对没有复杂到不值得去交往的地步。我是说，你复杂是蛮复杂的，但是是好的那种复杂，所有都是好的！我很抱歉让你那样想了——我是说，也是，你还能怎么以为呢，可那不是我——老天，伙计，对不起。我竟然是这样的一个混蛋！”

“Jim，”Spock试着想打断他，“镇定。我并不——”

“留一会吧！求你？让我好好补偿你。我们可以出去吃顿晚饭什么的，我也不会再批评你的文章，还会把你讨厌的那尊石像鬼雕像给扔掉，我——”

“Jim。”Spock稍稍抬高点声音，总算是起到了一些效果。“很谢谢你的邀请，可我不能留下。”

Jim咽了口唾沫。“……啊。好吧。”

“我之前已经和编辑部有约。”Spock解释道：“会议可能会花上几个小时。”

Jim怔怔地点了点头。Spock却顿了顿，脸上露出点近乎羞怯的神色。

“但我可以——等会议结束以后再过来。”他试探般的作出建议：“如果你方便的话——”

“方便！”Jim大叫起来，心底一块大石陡地落下，几乎让他生出嗑药般的快感。“当然方便的！随便你想什么时候来都可以，Spock，只要你过来，我就——我就会在这儿。”

Spock看了他好一会儿。直到半晌过去，他似乎终于在Jim的眼里看到了Jim的真心，才简短地点了点头。“很好。那么，之后再见，Jim。Gaila。”

“再见，Spock。”Gaila摆了摆手。

Spock又看了Jim一眼。片刻转过身，走了出去。

“不要说话。”门一在Spock身后关上，Jim就开了口。

“想得美。”Gaila道：“你就是个超级大傻瓜，Jim。”

“我知道啦。”Jim呻吟一声。“我错了好吗。我不知道他会那么想。”

“不然他要怎么想呢？你看，他把他的一切都告诉你了——而且Ny说，他不怎么那样的。好吧，他从不这样！可你呢？你隔天就消失得无影无踪，电话也没有一个！”

“我知道，Gaila，好吗？求你了，我们能不能别再说这个了？我感觉糟透了。你想我把我的道歉写下来吗？”

Gaila的眼里闪过一道威胁的光芒，像只生气的小猫一样哼了一声，才转过身跺着脚、哒哒哒地走远了。Jim抬手捂住眼睛，很有种找块地方拿脑袋往上面撞一撞——再撞一撞——的冲动。这是近来最能吸引他的一个念头了。

四个小时后，Spock打电话来说会议还要开更久。在之后，他还有个不能取消的约会。Jim知道这都是他活该，因此尽量没有表现出心里浓浓的失望。

然而当Spock谨慎地提起，问Jim愿不愿意去他家里吃饭——Jim就再也无法掩藏住他的情绪。Spock应该感到庆幸，他们俩中间还隔了道屏幕。

+++

Spock家大门的面部识别系统显然加入了Jim。这难免叫Jim心底的内疚之情变得愈发浓重。他抬手拉了拉领子，跨了进去。

Spock正站在厨房里，用一种令人着迷的姿势摆弄着一口锅。他拿着铲子的样子就仿佛拿了根魔杖，引着一朵朵的蒸汽从高热的锅底蒸腾而上，手势挥舞着，好像一名管弦乐队的指挥。他的衣袖被卷了上去，头发则乱蓬蓬的，像是刚洗过澡、却忘了要去梳理，留下几缕调皮的黑发垂落在他的眼前。

当他回头望向Jim的时候，Jim的脸上压抑不住地露出了一个估计跟傻子没什么两样的微笑。

Spock扬了扬眉。“有什么有趣的事情吗？”

“是的。”Jim硬着头皮，将他带来的酒瓶放到桌上。“你要帮忙不？”

“不必。”Spock熟门熟路地搅了搅锅里的玩意。“就快好了。”

Jim耸耸肩。“反正我厨艺上面也不行。”

“我也不好。”Spock开低了火，承认道：“我和所有的瓦肯儿童一样，都对此有过基本的训练，但直到来到地球以后才真正有过掌勺的经历。只是那也是——不得已而为之。”

“怎么说？”

“住在地面，再食用复制机食品的话，总给人一种歪曲滑稽的感觉。”Spock的嘴角完成了一个细小的、温柔的弧度。“而我的母亲的厨艺……极其糟糕。”

Jim稍稍吃了一惊，随即笑了出来。

他们没在那整洁到可怕的客厅吃饭，直接把饭摆在了厨房；Jim为此十分感激。Spock和他说了之前那场烂透了——自然Spock并没有特别用这个词，只是表露出了其中情感——的会议，说到现在都不知道自己为什么会被要求到场。他们又谈起Chekov，和最近的政治问题，最后则以Jim为Spock解释空间球的优点结尾。

他们之间的氛围是如此熟悉、毫不费力；以至于Jim不由在心底暗暗埋怨起了自己。他怎么居然会以为，一旦表白，他和Spock之间就会发生什么不好的变化呢？Spock是那样放松，那样坦率，那样温暖……他显然十分享受和Jim相处的时光。他坐在Jim对面的高脚椅上，轻轻搭着手指，眼睛越过指尖望向Jim。端看这幅画面，要想Spock会瞧不起Jim、或是会讨厌Jim……都似乎叫人难以置信起来。

剩下的酒，他们拿去了前边的门廊。两人一道在台阶上坐下，仰头望向远处缓缓沉落的夜幕。

或许是地方不同了；也或许是气氛自己使然。他们逐渐变得沉默。Spock露出种伤感的、留恋般的神情，落在Jim的眼里，让他禁不住想要靠近过去，替Spock赶走心里的愁绪。他拿肩膀撞了撞Spock，发现Spock并未挪开，不由感到一阵快活。

“嘿，”他柔声道：“你还好吗？你看着都像是神游天外去了。”

Spock稍微动了一动，像是将自己从什么深沉思绪里抽了出来，垂眼看向手里那个已空了大半的杯子。这瓶春葡萄酒对Jim来说太甜了一点，但Spock倒像是很喜欢的样子。

“我在想你，Jim。”

Jim的心跳一滞。“啊。真的？”

“是的。”Spock道：“多数人若处在你这样的境地，都会选择放弃。会抱怨命运不公，或是沉湎于许多自毁性的瘾癖。我曾见过有这样的例子——对方的境况，还并不如你悲惨。可是你从未有放弃过。甚至，你还投身于帮助别人……很多普通人，都无法做到你的万分之一。”

Jim别扭地动了动。“Spock，你别说了，行不？你并不真的了解我——我是说，真的，了解我。我是不愿意像别人说的那样，‘无法反抗，那就享受’（*lie down and think of England）……可这并不意味着我就是什么英雄人物了。我大概不能算是坏人。但我也绝没有什么特别。”

Spock把杯子放到了一旁，静静地看了Jim一眼。“我并没说你是个英雄，Jim。只是，因为我职业的关系，我见过成千上万个、不同世界的人。但我从没遇见过一个人，能像你一样。”

Jim闭上眼睛，心底陡然涌起一股莫名的热流，一阵阵漫涌而上，让他几乎无法喘息。“你开玩笑吧。”

“我是很认真的，Jim。我只希望——我只希望我能拥有你百分之一的勇敢，去做一些有价值的事情，不使自己年华虚度。”

Jim的眼睛猛地睁大了。“你在说什么啊？”

Spock抿住嘴唇，转头望向街边。金星悬在一栋高楼的楼顶，在夜色里闪闪发亮。

“我只会用言语和文字将自己装饰起来，Jim。而不是真的放手去做，真的有所行动——”

“你把真相公之于众了。这绝非无所作为，Spock。这是很大的贡献。”

“这还远远不够。在贝尔塔星——”

Jim急吸了口气。

“那是一个悲剧。然而至少，我起了用处。如今我的生活就不过是一场自我的放纵。”

“别说了。”Jim陡地开口，抬手紧紧抓住Spock的肩膀。“别说了。”

Spock不解地望向了他。Jim知道自己该住口了；却根本无法控制自己。

“你才华横溢，聪明绝顶，还很有爱心。身体里都没有半点自私的基因！”Jim认真道：“你的文章也不是什么无病呻吟——它们都很有启发意义！你还记得你写的那篇讲某个人没法做决定的文章——我们多少人都曾经有过那样的经历？那些有关希望、梦想的文章……尽管有些并未实现……但它们让我们能继续生活下去。让我们不至于放弃！”

Jim站起身来，身体无法抑制地颤抖。他气冲冲地、大踏步地在Spock身周走了一圈。

“你知不知道这该死的的世界到底有什么毛病？我们都太孤单了，Spock。每一个的我们。每一个都孤零零的，缩在壳里，以为能将真相都挡在门外。而你——你就是那个敲醒了我们的人，把我们拉回现实世界的人，你比我们都有勇气，能抛开心里的幻想，直面人生。你拉住了我们的手，带领我们正视这个世界，尽管这一切是那么叫人害怕，你还是告诉我们，我们可以做到——我们也确实做到了！所以你敢再说一次、再说一次你自己没用试试看！”

Spock吃惊地张大了嘴。他望向Jim，眼里露出毫不掩饰的惊讶。Jim就也睁圆眼瞪了回去，看Spock还有什么话好说。

“Jim，”Spock半晌站起身子，略略急促地说道：“Jim，我不——”

Jim恼火又沮丧地呻吟了一声。他的大脑还陷在方才那一通演讲的疯狂余韵里，因此身体擅作主张地率先动了起来。

他一把把Spock推向门廊上的木头栏杆，吻了上去。

他吻得怒意填膺、孤注一掷。Spock在他身下毫无反应，Jim却浑然不顾。他一遍遍激烈地亲吻着Spock，舌尖和牙齿粗暴地在Spock的唇上肆虐——这已大概是他唯一一次拨乱反正的机会。空气很快告罄，Jim又绵延一阵，才往后退开，垂脸抵住了Spock的脖颈，气喘吁吁，呼吸不能。他那莫名的愤慨在这场突然袭击中飞快地消融殆尽了。

过去良久，Spock才终于动了一动。他抬起双手，捧住了Jim的脸，头往后稍稍挪了挪，望进Jim的眼睛。

然后慢慢的——折磨般的——他凑上前来，将嘴唇轻轻抵住了Jim的唇瓣。一次、两次……那触碰仿佛一场询问、或是一次探究。他的眼睛却始终圆睁着，视线和Jim紧紧地黏着在一起。

Jim颤抖起来。他整个身体都在晃动，嘴唇本能地就追逐过去，再无法停下和Spock的接触。

Spock阖上双眼，真正地吻了过去。他动作轻柔，却有种不容置疑的热诚，让Jim不由自主就要狠狠回应。他伸手环住了Spock的腰，把Spock拉近了，紧紧地将自己贴上瓦肯人的身体。他的脑袋都发了晕，整个人随时随地都好像要瘫软下去一样，只等着那无法避免的高潮快速降临——然而他又实在不愿意这样快就结束这一切。

Spock的手指插入了Jim的短发，近乎虔诚地来回轻抚，另一手则爬上Jim的后颈，只是羽毛般的一次触碰——就几乎要让Jim忘乎所以。他闷闷地呻吟着，感觉到Spock在他下唇的啃噬，双手条件反射一般更紧地抱住了Spock。他想要Spock。想要Spock的所有，想要和Spock贴近到正常人都无法贴近的距离——想要让Spock明白Jim对他的每一丁点细微的感情。

他们半晌才不甘不愿地分开，只是依旧要时不时情不自禁地凑上前去，在嘴角、在下颌的弧线、在脖颈的侧边偷去几个短短的吻。等他们终于彻底停住，双手仍牢牢地拥着对方，脸贴近着吸进彼此的呼吸。两个人都一动也没有动；仿佛害怕失去一点点和对方的碰触。

“我，呃……我知道你很累。”最后是Jim先嘶哑地开了口。“但如果我留下来……你会不会觉得很烦？我保证我会超绅士的！绝对不动手动脚。我只是——我只是今晚想和你在一起。求你了。”

Spock柔柔地叹了一声，往后退开一步，好看到Jim的脸。

“Jim，即使你要我将你放走，我也不会那样去做。”他说着，唇边绽开了一抹颤抖的、极其罕见的微笑。

“感谢老天。”Jim低吟一声，凑上前又在Spock唇角印下一吻。“哦。感谢老天。”

 

他们都没有再记起那两只被扔在台阶最下面的酒杯。

+++

Jim醒来的时候，夜幕还未升起。四周陌生的环境令他立刻就警觉起来，心脏因急速上升的肾上腺素怦怦乱跳。好在当他小心翼翼转过头去，他一眼就看见了躺在他身侧的Spock；瓦肯人正平静地睡着，呼吸沉稳。Jim望向Spock的侧脸，脉搏渐渐变得平缓。

Spock的睡颜英俊极了。他正仰天躺着，头微微地歪向一边；又大概因为热了，将被单全推到了腰臀那里。他没穿T恤，上半身赤裸着，Jim的眼睛就不由逡巡过Spock的胸膛和肩膀那儿曼妙的弧度，还有那仿佛微微下陷的小腹上过于优美的线条。从他的身体右侧，还可以看到Spock那雕刻般光滑翘起的髋骨。他的头发将他的脸遮去了大半，因此反而衬得他的嘴唇更加突出，精雕细琢到完美的境地。而那顽固的、一点儿不留情面的下颌——将Spock修长的脖颈给阻住了。否则Spock的脸就能更高地抬一点起来。

月光从天窗那里淡淡地洒落，将Spock苍白的脸颊染上了珍珠的色泽。那片肌肤仿佛一面贪婪的镜子，反射出大多数的光线，却又留下许多渲染自己。他睡着的姿势，令他看上去是如此脆弱，好像轻轻一碰，就能碎了。但他皮肤底下线条明显的肌肉，和他身躯中那股隐隐的动力，在他身周泛起一层紧实有力的气场，威慑力十足，叫人兴奋。

他并没有在动；不过也不能算完全静止。看着他，就好像在看着一首恍如实质的乐曲。这已是Jim能想到的最接近的比喻——Jim还从不能算是个诗人。但在此刻，似乎只有诗句，才能衬得上Spock。

Jim靠得更近了。他许诺过会做出绅士的表现，可这要求在这会却变得有些太过不近人情。当然也不是说，他就满脑子龌龊的思想了——他其实都不晓得自己到底在想什么。他只知道，他这一生，都没有如此为情所困过。他简直像发了魔怔。要知道，他以前甚至都不觉得自己真的会爱上一个人。

他可以就这样花上好几个钟头，默默地看着Spock。但他也想要触碰。想要将这具身体上每一寸洁净完美的地方都弄得脏污，让它完满的线条曲折，让它的安宁被这世上最色情的声音打破，让它的每一个细胞、每一个毛孔都要出声恳求。他会好好地折磨它，直到它为他尖叫，为他渴望，他才会一寸寸地、拿自己的手、自己的嘴唇和牙齿将它重新拼装，在它上面留下痕迹，让它成为他的。

Jim俯下身去，双手撑在床面，弯着腰看着Spock小腹上的肌肉因呼吸缓缓地起伏。他的嘴唇在那片光裸的肌肤上盘旋，渴望在体内不停叫嚣，激烈到几乎要将他摧毁——终于，他终于低下头去，将嘴唇在Spock的肚脐上方贴住了，随后慢慢往上，印下羽毛般轻柔的亲吻，和温和的揉捏。

Spock在他的身下颤了一颤。片刻懒洋洋地倚上靠枕，嘴里发出一声低沉的叹息。Jim咧嘴一笑，鼻子蹭了蹭Spock胸口的毛发，一边记住那股甜蜜的味道，一边覆身上去，将Spock温柔地压进了床垫。

Spock在Jim身下更明显地动了动。也罢——Jim想，自己也挑逗得够了。他分开双唇含住了Spock胸口一粒小小的、斗志昂扬的乳首，轻轻地吮了一吮，又拿牙齿咬住肆虐了一番。

Spock脸上一皱，身体猛地就绷住了。但随即又抬起双手搂住了Jim的脖颈，手指拂过Jim的头发。他嘴里逸出一声柔柔的低吟，叫了Jim的名字，人彻底地清醒了过来。

Jim起身笼住了Spock的上空，从头到脚地密密贴住了，低头咬住Spock裸露出来的修长脖颈。Spock的双手在他的后背上下抚摸，指甲轻轻地刮搔，手指则灵活地在他的脊柱那里弹动。Jim兴奋难耐，下身忍不住实验性地往下面缓缓地磨了一磨——好极了。Spock果然是完全清醒了。即使间隔在两人中间的布料也再也无法掩饰。

Jim往下更用力地顶了一下。又垂脸拿舌头舔过Spock尖尖的耳廓，一边吮吻下他的下颌，双手精准地在Spock的身上四处游动。Spock的身子微微往上一挺，嘴里发出低低的呻吟，显然正十分折磨——他仿佛就要推开Jim离去；又仿佛想要更贴近，好给予Jim更好的进攻角度。Jim咧嘴笑了，熟练地将两人的下胯抵在一起，停住了动作。

“你喜欢这个，是不是？”他低低地喘息，一点点地咬住Spock的下唇，听瓦肯人发出一些失望的叹息。“你喜欢被我紧紧抓着，喜欢我压在你身上，喜欢我让你——”

Spock突然抬起了头，电光火石间就用双唇将Jim的低语封住，双腿抬起来夹住Jim的臀，随即陡然一个翻身，飞快高效地将Jim压进了床垫。他重重地吻了下去，吻得那样下流、那样疯狂，舌尖在Jim的口腔内壁来回描摹，几乎要将Jim的呼吸全部夺走。一股热流从Jim的下腹升了起来，快感将他往上高高地抛起，他情不自禁就抬腰顶向Spock，双手贪婪地抚过每一寸他能够触及的地方。

“我是喜欢被人压住。”Spock神态自若地在Jim的颈边坦诚，一边吮吻住那里的肌肤，用力留下颜色鲜艳的吻痕。“被那些心里清楚该对我做些什么的人压住……”

Jim笑了。这显然是Spock给他的挑战——他惊讶而愉悦，猛地抓着Spock又翻了个身，起身跨坐在Spock的腰上。Spock波澜不惊地扬了扬眉毛，Jim就冲他露出个如狼似虎的微笑，抬手捉住身上T恤的衣摆，缓缓地拉了上去。

他知道Spock一直在看他。那两道视线几乎要将他身上每一寸的皮肤都点燃。当Spock的眼神爬上他的喉管，他甚至差点窒息。可Jim打定了主意要好好秀一场。因此他头颈后仰，慢慢地将T恤拉过他的头顶——他听到Spock发出了一声低沉的呻吟。Spock的腰不受控制地往上顶了一下，只一下——但已经足够。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”Jim邪邪地笑了，呼吸急促。

Spock抬起上半身抓住了Jim，瞳孔放大，仿佛一团郁积的黑色火焰。“是的。”他喘息着说。

Jim笑着把Spock重新按了下去。但他自己也已要坚持不住，费尽力气才能继续他的挑逗。他深呼吸一口气，平静了一下心神，小心跪坐起来，拉下他的那条拳击短裤，把自己完全地暴露在了Spock的眼前。他快要不能呼吸，眼睛一眨不眨地望着Spock，看着Spock的双唇间溢出一记支离破碎的、绝望般的呻吟，还有Spock的那双眼，因极度的渴望灼烧出明亮刺目的光彩——Jim颤抖了起来。他知道当他松开Spock的那一刹那，他一定会被彻底征服。

他褪下了内裤，弯下腰去，拿鼻尖蹭了蹭Spock的下胯。Spock一动也不动，任由Jim小心翼翼地隔着那条睡裤将他抚弄，可当Jim伸出了舌尖，含着那层薄薄的丝绸轻柔吮吸的时候，Spock用一种Jim根本听不懂的语言大声地骂了出来。

Jim咧嘴一笑，又吮吸了一阵，才终于伸手钻进了裤腰带，手指贪婪地拂过Spock形状完美的臀部线条。他只希望Spock能在之后允许他好好地将它把玩吮弄一番。他迫不及待地褪下了Spock的裤子，随即停下动作，将Spock的一切尽收眼底。

大多数的人，除了专业模特以外，在全裸时总难免有些拘谨。人们总对此有些与生俱来的抗拒，觉得自己显得格外脆弱。

但Spock既不拘谨、也并不显得脆弱。他躺在那里，让Jim注视着他，安安静静的，只有些呼吸不规律。他并不骄傲——尽管他足有自傲的本钱——只显出如平时一般自信的神情。他好像在说：“这就是我。”这让Jim不由发出了一声低沉的、嘶哑的呻吟。

他看了又看，望着Spock光滑苍白的肌肤，紧实的肌肉，两瓣红肿到近乎发紫的嘴唇，和那根笔直、饱满，抵着下腹的性器。还有Spock劲边一侧颤抖着的脉搏，和他那片线条优美的胸口。

这景色几乎要晃坏了Jim的眼睛。有那么一分钟，他甚至觉得自己快要无法呼吸；他的肺已紧绷到没法再支撑下去了。他的心脏都快要裂开——Jim从不知道这种事情真的会发生。

“Jim。”Spock轻声叫了他的名字，坐起了身。

Jim没动。肉体的欲望和精神上虔诚的敬畏正将他来回撕扯，令他无法动弹，软弱无助。他不能再去看Spock了；可他完全无法转开眼睛。

“Jim。”Spock又叫了他，双手抚上Jim紧绷的肩膀，把他拉向自己。“Jim。”

他缓缓地、温柔地吻向Jim的双唇，胸口和Jim密密地贴在一起，手指拂过Jim的短发，又往下安抚地、灵巧地滑过Jim的脊柱。他的吻是坚定的，起初有些软弱，但渐渐就强烈起来，并终于用那种强硬的决心将Jim身上的咒语打破。

“好美。”Jim听见耳边的低语。“好美。我的。”

他陡地动了，一把把Spock按进床铺，亲吻、抚摸着Spock身上的每一处地方。他不住地舔舐、啃咬、抓挠，脑子里什么计划谋算都没了，只知道要把Spock的一切都抓在手里——Spock的每一寸肌肤、每一点声音、和他的每一个下意识的动作。

当他终于将Spock的性器含进嘴里，那感觉简直无与伦比。Spock显然也非常享受：他的下身还紧贴着床铺，上半身却猛地就弓了起来。Jim的脑子里升腾起令他头晕目眩的胜利快感，他要用力忍耐才能不得意忘形。

Spock尝起来就和苦杏仁一般。Jim没有客气，轻吮了吮他阴茎的顶端，又伸出舌头一路舔舐下去。Spock的呼吸变得越发短促，双手在床单上紧握成拳，显出苍白的指关节。Jim没去理会，将他又折磨了好一会儿，才总算张口把Spock吞了进去。

他抬手握住Spock阴茎的底部，一边实验般地捏揉套弄，一边放空双颊，拿舌头做出他最最下流的花招。他感觉到Spock大腿内侧的肌肉在他身下因快感而颤抖，抬起眼来，就看到Spock的下腹急促起伏着，他的头枕在枕上激烈地摇摆，牙齿毫不怜悯地紧咬住下唇，却还是压不住喉咙里的呻吟。这画面叫Jim几乎要激动地烧起来。

他这辈子从没像这样享受过给人口交的过程。以至于过去好一会儿，他才听到Spock急促的警告。“Jim，Jim，Jim。”

Jim也能感觉得到。他只能遗憾地放开了Spock，退开时发出的“啵”的一声湿响，又几乎叫他当时就射出来。他抬起眼睛，看向Spock那极度渴望的、快要到达临界点的迷幻表情。

“你想要什么，Spock？”他抬起身，嘶哑地开口，一边舔了舔嘴唇。“不管你想要什么，我都可以给你。”

Spock瞪了他好一会儿，片刻慢慢地紧绷住身体，翻过身去，分开双腿，回头看向Jim。

“好的。”Jim咽了口唾沫。他的心脏在胸口疯了一样地跳动，双手也颤抖起来。“好的。”

他小心地覆上Spock的后背，身体因渴望和需要隐隐发颤。他低下头，轻轻咬住Spock后颈的线条，又拿脸在Spock的肩胛骨处蹭了一蹭，舔去那里薄薄的一层苦涩的汗水。

Spock在他身下紧张得要命。Jim转过头去，刚想出声发问，就看到床头柜上摆着的一瓶按摩精油。它看上去像是已有好几个月没被动过了——Jim不由感到一阵难过。因为Spock永不该这样孤单。可同时，他又感到一股自私的快活。因为Spock的“不孤单”就应该是和Jim在一起。也只能和Jim在一起。

他亲了亲Spock的后背，双手分开Spock的臀瓣，抹了油脂的手指趁势缓缓没入。没过一会，又插入了第二根。Spock发出了声哽咽般的“Jim”，Jim就舔了舔他的后颈将他安抚，又无言地恳求瓦肯人不要拒绝。他听到Spock发出的那些近乎痛苦的呻吟，打在Jim的心头，叫他差点无法忍耐下去。

当他终于插入的那一刹那，Spock绷住了身体。Jim却还是继续往里挺动——他不知道自己为什么没有停，可他就是完全无法停止下来，深埋进Spock的身体就仿佛是一桩使命。他不住地往里压过去，Spock的甬道湿滑紧致，将他完全地包裹，他几乎都没有费力就将自己一寸寸地全部埋入了进去。

Jim不知道、也猜不到，他到底是如何控制的自己，居然没有就这么直接高潮。他明明就只差临门一脚而已了。而当他动起来——当Spock也配合着他一道前后晃动——那被快感的热流充斥的几秒时间，就霎时变成了永恒。他和Spock是那样合衬，挺动迎合的节奏是那样完美，他每一下都用尽力气，紧咬牙关，汗流满面，双手和Spock的碰到一起，随即紧紧抓住。他已完全无法思考，一切的念头都被抛到了九霄云外，只知道和Spock一起在这深渊上空的细钢丝上不停舞蹈，拖延着注定要摔落下去的那疯狂一刻……

Jim放开了Spock的手，往后紧紧抓住Spock的臀部，把Spock牢牢按在当地，下身凶猛地撞入了进去。他毫无顾忌地来回穿刺，就好像Spock是什么没有感情的生物，好像他完全无需关心与怜悯。而Spock唯一的回应，是微微地弓起后背，无声地要求更多——Jim立刻就失去了理智。他在快感中凶狠地抽插，完全失去了对自己身体的控制。他已停不下来。

他唯一本能地记得的，是伸手探向Spock的下腹，捉住了Spock的阴茎。他不过是上下套弄了一次——Spock就射了。他的性器在Jim的掌心剧烈跳动，身后后穴也用力地绞住了Jim的阴茎。Jim再也承受不住，嘴里发出一声完全不像是他能发出来的、可怜的、发狂般的呻吟，手臂和膝盖一软，身体重重地瘫倒下去，摔在Spock的背上；让Spock的喉咙里又溢出了一声低吟。

有好一阵子，他们两个都没有再动。

最后反倒是Jim先抽身了出来。他爬下Spock的身体，伸手抚了抚Spock的后背。Spock喃喃着说了什么，Jim没有听清，但显然是些不太赞同的话语。Jim就温柔地把他推了一推，直到Spock也翻过身去，离开了他们身下的那团脏污。Jim拿过被扔在一边的衬衫，帮彼此都擦了一擦——算不上干净，不过总比什么都不做要强。他片刻在Spock的身侧重新躺下，缩着肩膀挤到Spock的胳膊底下，伸出手臂把Spock抱住了。

Spock又低声说了什么。Jim没怎么去听，只知道Spock说了他的名字。他傻傻地笑了，闷头闷脑地把脸抵住Spock的颈窝，睡了过去。

+++

Jim再醒来时，床单还在他的身周纠成一片。房间里却已大亮，阳光洒落进来，将他团团裹住。他眨了眨眼，意识到自己正孤身一人，但不知怎么，他并不因此感到担忧。他疲倦地伸了个懒腰，身上的肌肉有种令人愉快的沉重，和夜晚的回声一起发出嗡嗡的轻响。他微微地笑了笑，起身懒洋洋踱向浴室。

Spock的设备简直绝赞。那浴缸看着像是能轻轻松松躺下三个人，淋浴间则配了各种各样的喷头，还能编程设置许多一眼看上去就知道爽的不得了的玩意。Jim笑了一笑，可这会儿还是决定牺牲享受，先把自己弄干净了再说。

等他片刻走进厨房，就看到Spock正在那儿做一个类似于煎蛋卷之类的玩意。闻起来倒是挺香。Jim笑着凑近过去，从背后揽住了Spock的腰，低头吻了吻他的后颈，望向桌上的那堆亮橙色的蛋壳。

“罗利安鸡蛋。”他喃喃着往前凑得更近了一些。Spock没有将他推开，反而放任他动作的这个事实，令他心里得意不已。“哎呀，Spock，我怎么觉得你像是想要宠坏我呢。”

Spock将平底锅放到一旁，转身轻柔地吻了吻Jim的嘴唇。“你急需被人宠溺。我很高兴能拥有这个荣幸。”

Jim抵着Spock的唇笑了。他们久久地吻住对方，彼此分享着许许多多单纯的愉悦与温暖。

“吃的要冷了。”Jim最后喘着气喃喃说道。

Spock扬了扬眉，Jim就大笑出来，又往Spock的唇角偷了一吻，才往后退开。

有那么一会，Jim其实有些担心他们两人之间会不会变得尴尬。因为有时候看着那些恩恩爱爱的情侣，Jim总会觉得有点恶心。尽管Gaila会发出那种很奇怪的声音，还跟Jim讲那些人在一起好可爱。如果Spock也想那样……Jim不知道自己是不是能够满足他的期许。

可他们的早餐和往日并无什么不同。他们隔桌坐着，一边吃，一边偶尔说起Spock的同事，还有Sulu和Chekov上回沉迷的游戏。Jim说了几个笑话，Spock照例装着没听懂；气氛就和他们之前那许多次吃饭一样轻松而舒适。

唯一的区别，大概就是他们那两双在桌下纠缠在一起的腿了。Jim不由自主地笑着，嘴巴都要咧到了耳朵根上。他简直快活得要命……快活得都能够爆炸开来。他脸上的笑容也是越发明亮……反正笑一笑也不会掉块肉。

“我们真的要走吗？”洗完餐盘以后，Jim颇有些任性地发了句牢骚。“我还想着要上楼去呢。你说不定可以报答一下我昨晚的——”

Spock将他压上柜台，低头蹭了蹭他的脖颈。“不要引诱我。我同样除此以外别无他求，但两个小时以后我还有一次预约的采访。”

“两个小时！”

“你还要经营酒吧。”

Jim叹了口气，伸手探进Spock的衬衫。“这倒是的。”

“今晚再过来这里。”Spock吻了吻Jim的下颌。“你想做什么……都可以。”

Jim低低地呻吟了一声。“今晚我肯定要累爆了。酒吧里人会很多。”

“那就过来，让我来照顾你。”

Jim把Spock拉得更近了一些。“你保证？”

他可以感觉到Spock在他唇边的微笑。这比亲眼见到还要叫他愉快。

“是的，Jim。我保证。”

他们又厮磨了十分钟，才分了开来。之后又磨磨蹭蹭地过了半个钟头，才真正地出了门。

+++

Jim走进酒吧的时候，Gaila正在上课。她没能抓住Jim叽叽喳喳地说话，只朝Jim俏皮地眨了眨眼；Jim就忍不住笑了。他知道自己笑得傻里傻气，超不成熟，可他对此完全无能为力。他就好像醉了一样——这个早上的一切，都显得要比往常更明媚、更可爱、更令人快活。

他很庆幸这天自己一直忙得不行。一会儿要搬货上货，一会儿还要弄些额外的员工培训。他一分钟都没得空闲——但这反而是件好事。因为要不然，他就要打电话给Spock，并且会在通讯器的这头喘得像个十五岁的青少年一样。当然他以前也和人谈过恋爱。不过不论是Ruth，或是Carol，或是别的谁……都从没像现在这样叫他头晕目眩、兴奋难耐过。有可能Spock真的是在他的身上下了咒吧。

到了晚上，更是和Jim预料中一样忙得人脚不沾地。他都快累晕了。过去两个礼拜，他一直忧心忡忡、心烦意乱，即使是体内大量的内啡肽也没法中和他的紧张与疲惫。而更甚者是，酒吧里忽然又有人吵了起来——是几个试图去摸Gaila屁股，被Gaila扇了一巴掌的混账。

Jim最讨厌这类事情。他这辈子在各色酒吧里不知道打了多少次的群架，因此深知自己的店里不应该有这种事儿。可那些家伙醉醺醺的，还试图去挑衅另外的几个混蛋；等Jim赶过去的时候，重重的拳头早已经满天飞舞了起来。

谁知他几乎什么都没做。Gaila和Janice匆匆地跑开，要去拿冰桶；一个Jim从没见过的、高大壮硕的男人却突然插足进来，不过花了十二秒钟的时间，就把所有的醉汉都给摞倒了。

Jim眨了眨眼，望向那个男人。他看上去很有点胖——显然是挺热爱垃圾食品的——但身上也有一块块惹人注目的肌肉。他剪了头军队里的那种板寸，身上外套和制服似的，肩膀也板正板正的，就好像他随时随地都能够去进行阅兵仪式。他的眼神瞧着却有些茫然；仿佛他不太确定自己为什么会在这儿一样。

Jim往前迈了一步，伸出手去。“我是Jim Kirk，这家店的老板。你想不想在这里打工？”

那人和Jim握了握手——只是力道大得差点要把Jim的手腕给捏碎了——脸上的表情却依旧格外茫然。随后他看到了站在一旁的Gaila，脸上就猛地红了。Jim望了眼Gaila，后者正很明媚地笑着，显出一股无与伦比的热情——比多年前看着Bones写钢琴曲时还要热情。

Jim吞下了喉咙里的一声叹息。他得去查一查这家伙，看看他到底是为什么被星联踢了出来；最好不要是因为性骚扰。只是看着他那种跟在Gaila身后时不住地眨着眼的样子，看上去可能性不大。

等Jim终于蹒跚着回到Spock的家里，已经要凌晨两点多。如果Spock已睡着了，他也不会介意。实际上，他或许宁愿Spock睡了——因为他这会儿最想要的，是爬进Spock身边的被窝，紧紧搂住Spock，然后和瓦肯人一道陷入梦乡。

不过当然了，Spock不可能会睡着。事实上，他甚至还有点儿别的想法。

他握住Jim的手，带着Jim走进浴室，帮彼此都褪下衣衫，扔到一边。Jim睡意朦胧地笑了笑。看来Spock也不是那么有洁癖嘛。

但当Spock带着他走进那温暖的浴缸的时候，他就彻底把那堆衣服给忘了。浴缸的水面上漂浮着密密麻麻的彩色泡沫，Jim想抗议说他又不是女生，可他从前都没这样泡过澡，热水很快就令他忘记了其他的一切。周围空气里弥漫着的香气也令他有些晕眩，等Spock在他身后坐下，把他拉着贴近自己，Jim想，这大概就是天堂了吧。

他往后贴住Spock，浑身放松下来，几乎飘飘欲仙。Spock拿毛巾轻柔地擦过他的身体，动作细致周到、却又慢得令人痛苦。Jim想这莫非是对昨晚的报复？可Spock将他服侍得是那样心满意足，以至于他也不愿再出声抗议。

他和Spock说了这天的一些事儿，还有晚上的那场打架斗殴。Spock的手在他身上四处轻抚，指尖光滑撩人，逗人情欲。Jim能感觉到Spock在他身下的勃起；但Spock似乎并不怎么在意，反倒是Jim被惹得忍不住往Spock的下胯来回挑逗地磨蹭了几下。Spock就伸手过去，握住了Jim的阴茎，随手套弄了两下，就让Jim彻底地硬了起来。

Jim转过了身，盘腿跨坐上Spock的腰，俯身下去，深深地、急切地吻住了Spock。

Spock的手指拂过Jim的后穴穴口，指尖抹了什么连水也洗不去的润滑油脂。Jim的唇角顿时就溢出一声低沉的、愉悦的、鼓励般的呻吟。他现在放松得很，其实并不怎么需要这种手指的扩张；但Spock的手指是那样灵巧，那样……敏感，Jim就情不自禁地紧紧地将那几根手指咬住了，呻吟着想要更多。

Spock又扩张了几回，抽出手指，扶着Jim抬高臀部，下身缓缓地插了进去。Jim垂脸抵住Spock的嘴唇，低吟着，往下一寸寸地吞进Spock的硬挺。这感觉美妙至极，就仿佛Spock将他体内的那些疲惫全部切断了，又用那种温暖、饱胀的感觉、和深沉黏腻的欲望将他的空虚重新填满。

Spock的动作顺畅、温柔、却又慢得折磨死人。Jim自己没动，只紧紧抱着Spock，不停地吻他，只偶尔会稍微抬一抬屁股，又吞下Spock嘴里那些低低的呻吟。他只觉得自己从没有这么快活过。Spock在他的体内平稳地抽插着，每一次都用力地撞击到他身体深处那甜美的一点。Jim喘息着，伸出舌尖舔过Spock的口腔，Spock就把头往后仰去，好让Jim能吻得更加深入。

Spock的滚烫的手忽然又圈住了Jim的性器。Jim吃了一惊，感觉到Spock手心里传来的那股淡淡的愉悦。Spock开始上下将他套弄起来，下身则配合着一遍遍地往他身体里不住穿刺——这过度的刺激几乎要让Jim疯了。他抬手捉住Spock的下巴，回敬般把Spock牢牢按在那儿，低头用他最下流的花招操起Spock的嘴巴。

不到一分钟过后，他们一起射了出来。Spock喘着气，而Jim静静地抵着Spock的嘴唇，在高潮的余韵中不住地亲吻他的瓦肯人。他们依旧紧紧拥着对方，就仿佛分开这两个字不存在他们的字典里似的。

最后在水开始变冷以前，Spock终于带着Jim跨出了浴缸。他拿块超大的浴巾裹住了Jim，尽管Jim想要抗议，叫Spock不要这样摆弄小孩子似的弄他，但鉴于他站都不大站得住了，眼皮子也重得抬不起来；反抗就变得不是那么可行。

Spock带着他走进卧室，让他脸朝下躺到床上，又跨坐到他的腿上，伸手拿过一瓶按摩精油。是一瓶新的——Jim睡意惺忪地注意到——带着一股隐隐的肉桂的香气。

“Spock，”他话也说不上来，只能含糊其辞。“很谢谢你能这么贴心，但我真的快不行了。”

“嘘……放松，Jim。”Spock弯下腰，在他的耳廓上印下一记柔柔的亲吻。“我不需要你醒着。闭上眼；睡吧。”

“恩……好吧。”

他并不想睡。Spock按压在他肩膀和脖颈上的双手是那样曼妙——强壮有力、目的明确、并且冷静高效。而Spock的动作；那些揉弄、挤压、和按摩，都熟练之极。Jim不由晕晕乎乎地想着，或许Spock确实是个按摩专家呢。Spock贴住他肌肤的双手，是那样平稳，那样令人安心；他身体肌肉里的那种残余拉应力，都渐渐一点点地在Spock的掌心融化。就仿佛是烤苹果正中的那一点金黄的蜂蜜。

而Jim也慢慢地睡了过去。


	5. Chapter 5

Jim醒来时，黎明刚刚破晓。他发现Spock正睡在他身侧，离他大约有整一个英尺的距离。不行。这错误得扭转过来。

他忽然又坏心眼地笑了笑，注意到Spock的阴茎有些微微的勃起：他决定帮Spock补治一下。以前有人赞Jim说他的口交功夫特别厉害，但他对此并不怎么上心——直到现在。当然也并不是说Spock的那根味道就特别好，或是形状完美什么的；只是，那是Spock，因此一切就变得不同。Jim甚至想将Spock从头到脚、都细细地舔舐一遍才好；他只希望Spock不要觉得这念头恶心。因为他恐怕自己真的会忍不住。

Spock飞快地醒了过来。他试着想推开Jim，可Jim的袭击发动得实在太过突然，很快就令Spock在他的喉管里一泄如注——快得都有点儿叫人害臊。但Jim是极享受的。每一秒、都回味无穷。Spock那种毫无防备的天真模样，让他的心都几乎有些发痛；而那种占有的本能、和纯粹的欲望，更是叫他头晕目眩。

高潮后的Spock身若无骨，四肢沉沉。当Jim帮他换了个躺姿，又从背后把他抱住的时候，他也只是低低地咕哝了一声。Jim贴着他等着，知道Spock的身体很快就能从激情的余韵中恢复过来；果然不过一会，Spock就伸手笨拙地够向了他，一边腰臀往后顶了顶，像是示意Jim继续——Jim立即自然而然地埋进了Spock的身体。他慢吞吞地顺着Spock睡意绵绵的热情前后耸动，因为彼此都多少有些困倦，就都没怎么用心。一会后Jim射了，高潮的快感和湿润的暖意将他再一次拉入睡眠。

Jim再醒来时，天已大亮。Spock正捧了个马克杯站在门口，杯中香气缭绕，惹得Jim垂涎欲滴。Spock让他先去洗澡，Jim眼珠子一转，就把Spock给匡进了浴室——这已是Spock今早上第二次洗澡了。等他们两个之后出来，咖啡早就冻成了冰块；不过两个人都没有在乎。

在这之后，Jim的生活开始逐渐变得有些疯狂。

他的酒吧的名气似乎突然间就如日中天起来。偏偏Gaila准备要去考到教师资格证，Jim就只能一个人忙前忙后：和供应商签订合同，准备每年例行的卫生安全检查，训练新上岗的酒保——好让他们不至于失手杀掉喝醉的顾客——教给Janive和Tonya察言观色的本领，还要和Gary一起筹弄新的广告策略：反正如今Jim已能够支付得起登广告的费用。

庇护所Sulu倒不再拉着他去，换了Chekov。Jim就自己偶尔去看看Kevin，还有其他的几个小鬼。每次Marlena打电话给他，抱怨那些新来的小鬼的时候，Jim就知道自己得过去露个面——尽管他们或许并不真的需要他的帮助。或许他们永远不需要他的帮助；他只是无法放手。

他剩余的所有空闲时光，都被拿来给了Spock。可这也是要他有空余的时间才能够这样挥霍。过度的忙碌，让他们渐渐变成只有深夜才能聚在一起；两人相互拥抱着缩进被窝，因彼此的精疲力竭而懒得动弹。就连本该绝赞的清晨性爱都没法做到最后：他们中总有一个要提早上班。

当然，这一切依旧十分梦幻。Spock紧靠着他的身体、随着他一道摆动的感觉，还有Spock贴在他后颈的呼吸——Jim完全都要不够。甚至只要Spock随随便便和他的一个接吻，都能让他性奋到不能自已。

但还是不够。

Jim想念他们之间那些细小的谈话，想念Spock挑动人心的低沉嗓音，想念和Spock一起剖析的那些文章，想念两人有关历史和文学的争论，想念那些晚上的约会、和在跳蚤市场的闲逛。Spock和往常一样，每个礼拜总会来酒吧坐上一会儿，可Jim一直都忙得焦头烂额，根本挤不出时间和Spock聊天。再说，只要Spock一来，他就有些不能专心；结果就要弄得身边的人都生气。

不过他还是快活的。毕竟这种疯狂的忙碌只是暂时的而已。他每个晚上不是还能拥着Spock入睡吗？在过去，他都不敢有这种奢望。

有时他也会感到有些害怕。他太爱Spock了……这样一门心思的，把所有都倾注在一个人的身上。他知道自己应该后退一点，醒醒脑袋；只是领悟到这一点时早已为时太晚。从那一刻起，那一刻Spock从那场倾盆的大雨里走进他的酒吧，Jim的世界就已为他天翻地覆，无法回头。

“Jim，你得歇一歇了。”

Jim看了眼Bones。后者正愉快地喝起他的第二杯咖啡。

Jim笑了。“你疯了吗，Bones？店里现在生意兴隆，我可歇不了。”

Bones皱了皱眉。“话是这么说。可是你又要照看酒吧，又要照顾那些街头小鬼，还有Spock——Jim，你忙得弦都快断了。”他很不赞同地盯着Jim。“过去这三个礼拜，尽管Spock有在喂你吃饭，你还是瘦了大概要有四磅。”

“真的？”Jim眉心簇起。“还有你怎么知道Spock在喂我？”

“瓦肯人都做饭的。何况，”Bones抬起下巴，点了点Jim手边那个动也没动的餐盘。“打从你开始和他交往以后，你他妈就娇惯得像个老饕似的。”

Jim皱眉道：“你能别这样说话吗？”

Bones抬起头，眯起眼睛。“抱歉了，公主，我冒犯到你了？是说他趁我不注意的时候给了你戒指吗？”

“没有。”Jim瞪了他一眼，转过头去。“听着，你能不能别插手我们俩的事情？Spock不是什么一夜情的对象。完全不是。”

Bones看了他很长一会。半晌抿住嘴唇。“当然；很明显，他不是。”他摇了摇头。“你到底在做什么，Jim？把你自己推进这样的一个火坑——”

“为什么？”Jim打断了他。“你为什么说这种话？有人想和我在一起，就这么叫你难以想象吗？”

“不。我只是难以想象……一个瓦肯人，会像你这样的，去心心念念地想着你。”Bones挺直了身板，露出恼火的表情。“我很喜欢Spock，Jim。他人确实很好。但你陷得太深了。而且你们两个谈的这个所谓恋爱？告诉你，瓦肯人的求爱不是这个样子的。他们的墨守成规在全宇宙都是出了名的！所以抱歉，我就是怀疑他并不是那么爱你。”

这话像根针一样刺进了Jim的心脏。他磨牙道：“你不了解他。”

“那你又有多了解他？告诉我，Jim，你知不知道Spock在跟瓦肯领事馆里的一个家伙出去吃午饭？那人可漂亮得不得了。还不像其他瓦肯人那样一天到晚跟死了爹妈似的。”

Jim张大了嘴，一颗心紧紧地揪住了。“Roven？”

“哦，那你是认识他的咯。好吧，如果他愿意搞双飞，那我只能说算你好运。”

“你怎么——”

“Chris写的论文需要有一个瓦肯医生的数据。她跟他去开会的时候，每隔一天就能在那地方看到那两位。”

Jim嘴巴一干，喉管痛苦地滞涩起来。

这不可能是真的。若真有此事，Spock一定会告诉他。可惜——可惜这些日子，他和Spock似乎确实并没有说过什么话。Spock是知道Jim的状况的，他很理解，也能接受，还不止一次提出说要给Jim帮忙；只是Jim都拒绝了。Jim以为Spock并没有因为他的忽视而不高兴，可如果事情演变成了这个样子……

他会挤出来谈话的时间。

“Jim。”Bones柔声道：“听着，我很抱歉；我没想要在Spock背后说他坏话。我只是有点担心你，好吗？那种感觉——那种，你把一切都奉献给了对方，可最后却发现对方的世界从未有围着你转过的感觉——我很了解。我经历过。我……不想让他伤了你的心。”

Jim深吸了口气。“那我该怎么做？”他低声道。

Bones严肃地望向他。“你人手很够了，那就开始放权吧。靠，我不想这样么说，Jim，但是你确实挺控制狂的。就算你把某件事情推给别人，这世界也不会毁灭的！你需要一个副手。好接管你那些夸张的工作量。如果Gaila不愿意，你就叫Chekov来做好了。反正他已经在管你的账面了。”

“我不觉得他能和那些供应商谈判……”

“哦，真的吗？那你知不知道Scotty昨天来过这里，Chekov和他拼了两个钟头的酒，把Scotty直接喝瘫掉了，他自己却还依旧神清气爽——所以我觉得他是可以的。”

“哈。”Jim想了一会儿。“可——我想看着这店？”

“那又怎样？”Bones耸耸肩膀。“跟别人一样，过几天轮个班嘛。这酒吧不是你的命，Jim。你还记不记得你以前想报名参加那个木匠班？去报吧。做点你自己想做的事情——为了你自己。又不是不允许你为自己着想。另外，你得先休息一天——你脸色白得都快透明了。怪不得你男朋友眼里全是别人了。”

Jim瞪了他一眼。

Bones举起双手。“好啦，好啦，对不起。我胡说八道。”他拿起手边那个空空如也的咖啡杯：“再给我来一杯，我喝完就滚。”

那一整个下午，Jim都心神不宁，满脑子千头万绪，理也理不清。他不知道自己到底算是内疚呢、还是生气、嫉妒、恐惧——或只是这些情绪全部混在了一块。这是和Spock在一起后的另一项副作用——他以前并不会有这么多的混乱情感。起码不会这样剧烈。

到最后，他终于下定决心，把Gaila拉到了一边，问她明天能不能代他看一看店。Gaila冲他灿烂一笑，伸手环住了Jim的脖颈。

“Jimmy，我等你这问题等了要好多年啦。我们明天不会有事的。真的。说起来，你何不现在就走呢？反正今晚也没什么人。”

“不，可是，我——”

“要是出了事，我立刻给你打电话。”

他怀疑地看了看她。Gaila却咧嘴一笑。“我发誓，Jimmy。去啦。”

Jim投了降。他叹一口气，往她鼻梁上飞快地印下一吻，随即在Gaila咯咯的笑声中转过身去，一把抓起了外套和车钥匙，夺门而出。

他并没想到要先给Spock打个电话。直到他走进屋子，听到厨房里传来的几许谈话，和一串欢快的笑声，才陡然停住。他记得那一把低沉的嗓音——是Roven。Jim整个人都紧绷起来，不得不作了好几次的深呼吸，才勉强回复平静，抬脚走进厨房。

Roven正坐在柜台边的一张高脚凳上。昂首挺胸，姿势完美得过分。他对面坐着Nyota Uhura，Jim方才听到的笑声正是她发出来的——直到此刻，她脸上依然挂着明亮的笑意。Spock则背对着门站着，全神贯注地望着一旁的炉灶。

这画面令Jim有些短暂的失神。片刻还是Nyota先发现了他的到来。

“Jim！”她冲他微微一笑，表情坦率真挚。“见到你真好。Spock还说你会工作到很晚。”

“我给自己放了个假。”Jim道。他试着把脸上的表情整得稍微友善一些。

“情况有变的话，一般不都是应该先打电话回来？”Roven开了口，一边很随便地看了Jim一眼。

“是……我想我是该先打个电话。抱歉我打扰到你们，Spock。”

“你没有打扰到任何事情。”Spock道。他的声音里有种由衷的喜悦。“你永远不会打扰到我，Jim。”

Jim一时间不知道该回答些什么。他还没转过神来，Spock却已经大踏步走到他跟前，低头给了他一个短短的、甜蜜的吻，眼里也露出了一抹温暖的微笑。

“过来。”Spock捉住Jim的手，把他拉到了炉子旁边，又拿给他一把铲子。“我在准备spenghalii的时候，你可以帮着搅拌一下bachra’tah。”

“呃，Spock，我不知道该怎么弄。”Jim喃喃道。他脸都红了，心里却有种难言的快活。

“我来教你。”Spock的手掌裹住了Jim那只握着铲子的手，贴着他做起动作。“别往下压得太重。”

“我尽量。”Jim心不在焉地应道。他控制不住地侧脸去看Spock，而Spock也转脸将他盯住。两人对视良久，直到Uhura看不下去，在后边清了清嗓子。

Spock的脸上升起了绿晕。Jim咧嘴一笑，低头搅动起锅里那堆模样奇怪的蔬菜。他的手臂挥舞得夸张之极，平底锅却竟然没有因此掀翻，倒也算是一个奇迹。

之后的谈话出人意表得轻松起来。Uhura讲了好几个有关《论坛报》编辑部内部的笑话，惹得Jim哈哈大笑。Spock则偶尔插进嘴，抛出几个满是讽刺的评论，让Jim笑得更加厉害。他们肩并肩站着，时不时就要碰一碰对方，或者偷偷摸摸地对视几眼；Jim心想这场景肯定特别恶心。别人这种样子的时候，他一直都非常讨厌。可如今变作了他和Spock——他就格外情不自禁了。就好像，好像他就是没法把手从Spock的身上挪开一样。

他几乎都忘了Roven还在一边。直到瓦肯人出声说他不留下来吃晚饭了。Spock和Uhura都劝他别走，而Jim——Jim已被Spock贴在他后腰的手弄得心旌摇曳，连人都变得大方起来，还开口劝了两声。好在Roven似乎去意已决，很快就告辞离开。

“行了，你们两个。”Uhura夸张地叹了口气，眼里笑意满满。“在兴奋难耐情难自已之前，记得，我还在这里呢。”

“你确定？”Jim坏笑道：“我们可以让你在旁边看哦。”

“Jim。”Spock警告了一声。

“还不行吗？”Jim无辜地看了过去，在Spock的瞪视中吻了吻他的脸颊。

总而言之，那是个令人心旷神怡的夜晚。等Nyota饭后离开，Jim和Spock一起缩进了客厅里的沙发，玩起了Jim从Chekov那里顺走的一盘游戏——Jim玩得得心应手，Spock却糟透了。不过那也有可能是因为，每当他要瞄准的时候，Jim都会凑过去舔舐他的耳朵。在大获全胜以后，Jim强烈要求要有奖励，Spock却说他作弊，结果最后搞得两个人在沙发上滚成了一团。做的时候Jim一直笑着，而Spock吻住他的嘴唇，饮下了他所有的笑声。

当Jim说起明天不上班的时候，Spock立刻就谋划起了他们明日的行程。他看起来就仿佛一个在圣诞节去开礼物的小孩子，Jim微笑着看他，心里一边因内疚而隐隐作痛：是他让他们之前的交流局限在了深夜的被窝之间。

Spock的那种感激和愉快像波浪般倾涌而出。他罗列了好几样明天能做的事情，却又犹豫不决，不知该如何选择。Jim看在眼里，心里愈发难过：他从没见Spock有这样犹豫过。很显然，Spock有许许多多想和Jim一起做的事情。但他也很确信，Jim明天的这个休假机会，是百年难得一遇，以后也很难再有的。

Jim爬上了Spock的大腿，四肢八爪鱼一样将Spock紧紧搂住，一边低头深深地、急切地将他吻住，让Spock再也说不上话来。

“船到桥头自然直嘛。”他喃喃着，“我保证没问题的。”

Spock点了点头，表情严肃认真、充满信赖。之后过去很久，他们都没能再有空说话。

+++

秋天在Jim意识到之前悄然袭上了这座城市。冰凉的风刮了起来，还有金黄色的树叶，在空中缓缓坠落。有天清早他醒来时，发现Spock卷走了所有的被子缩在床的正中。这画面本不该有什么可爱的地方，但Spock睡着的时候和他醒着的样子实在迥异，让Jim无法不露出宠溺的笑容，一边奋力钻进他那堆隆起的被窝城堡。Spock动了动，没醒，却已下意识地将Jim拉了过去，强壮有力的双手将Jim牢牢地圈住。这一招真是屡试不爽——Spock的身体总会比他的头脑先上一步，热情地欢迎Jim的到来。Jim咧开了嘴，探头往Spock的锁骨上印下轻轻的一吻。早上好，九月。

Spock的行程变得比之前还要忙碌。他夏天的时候就已经忙得快要疯掉，可和现在一比，却完全是小巫见大巫。他睡得很不规律，饭也常常不吃，有时Jim甚至觉得，要不是他还在那儿，Spock估计都要忘记现实世界究竟是什么样子的了。

Jim自己的工作量也长了。尽管他真心听取了McCoy的意见，开始试着放权给Chekov和Gaila（当他发现此举并不会毁灭世界，更不会毁灭掉他的小酒吧的时候——他似乎是唯一一个有惊讶的），但他们的顾客比从前要多了许多。Jim自己开办的鸡尾酒班也出人意料的很受欢迎（他又是唯一那个吃了惊的）。他有想过去喝点能量饮料，可惜Spock和Gaila的皱眉表情，让他不得不打消了这个念头。

他们很少能有彼此都空下来的时候。因此对对方的渴望总是十分强烈。而长时间同住在一座屋檐下的生活，令他们都渐渐跟上了彼此的步调。

Spock开始学会容忍Jim那些像是被一大群调皮捣蛋的小狗叼去，四散在家里各处的杂物。他不会帮Jim收拾，反而特别恶毒的，当Jim找不到自己衣服的时候，不去提醒。Jim却也不在乎。他直接拿走了Spock的衣服穿在身上，反正Spock也没有反对。相反，每当Spock望见Jim穿着他的衣服的时候，瓦肯人的眼里总会露出一种像蜜糖融化般的柔和神情。这是Spock鲜有的弱点，而Jim厚着脸皮、不愧不怍地将其抓住予以攻击。

Jim自己则学会了不去打扰Spock的冥想。尽管Spock在冥想时燃的熏香，总会叫Jim的鼻子发痒，而Spock浪费在枯坐和盯着肚脐上的成千上万个小时，更让Jim那永不能安宁的身体里的每一个细胞都躁动不已。可他还是试着给予Spock私人的时间。这泰半其实是出于自我保护——如果Spock没能完成他的冥想，那他就会一直特别烦躁。无论是谄媚、贿赂（食物）、或是性爱，都没法叫他恢复正常。Jim明白，和一个心灵感应者交往，他就得时不时控制一下自己那些比较暴躁的情绪。Spock从没有抱怨过，也从未真正在他们的精神之间建起过屏障。因此那一定是挺累人的。

另外Jim还发现，每当Spock看着Jim和酒吧里的客人调情，他总会有些嫉妒。Jim不知道这该如何是好。尤其当他发现自己也开始爱吃醋起来——Spock的那种神秘的、堕天使般的气质，和他那种严谨端庄的举止，简直像块吸铁石一样吸引着那些受伤的心灵、和贪婪的咸猪手。当然，他们彼此都很信任对方——这很好——可有时还是难免让人不太舒服。

睡眠的缺失更是成为了他们两人共有的问题。因为他们一在一起，手就没法从对方身上挪开。每一个在Spock身边醒来的早晨，Jim都感觉兴奋得不行，内啡肽和咖啡因让他心潮澎湃，身体的酸痛也无法抑制胸口的激情。Spock就好像某种编进了JimDNA里的化学药品，让他一天天的上瘾——让他和Spock分开才不过二十四个小时，就要开始体验到那种寂寞的症状。

而这也是为什么，当Spock宣称他将离开地球三个月，去做某项新的采访的时候，Jim脑子里闪过的第一个念头会是：他听错了。随即他只觉得整个世界都仿佛停止了转动，而多年未曾有过的晕车感觉更是累积着猛然向他席卷而至。

Spock似乎也挺动摇的。因为他非常仔细地解释了他出差的缘由，还一直小心翼翼地把Jim紧紧望着。就好像防着Jim要突然爆炸——或是要跳起来叫Spock别走一样。

很明显，有史以来的第一次，星联同意让一名平民参与进他们的任务之中，并准许其将之记录在案。Spock有幸入了选。Jim问了为什么。这是个很合理的疑问。他晓得星联有很多公关问题，但这也不能解释为什么是Spock要去做这项事情。

“是企业号去做这次任务。”Spock耐心地解释道：“Pike舰长提出，他唯一能接受登舰记录的平民，是我。”

“为什么？”Jim眨了眨眼。

“他和新闻界有很——特别的——关系。”Spock的脸上闪过了一抹笑意。“我认为他信任我。他和我有点……历史。”

“哦。”

Spock看了Jim一眼。“Christopher在成为企业号的舰长之前，曾担任过约克敦号的舰长。”

“那艘冲破了贝尔塔星封锁的星舰。”Jim反应了过来，心里如释重负：他还以为是另外一种……历史。这念头叫他有些尴尬。

Spock点了点头。“他昨晚给我打了电话，Jim。他身上也有很大压力。自从他宣布了他的条件以后，《论坛报》的办公室就被总统新闻处的人、和议员、官员给包围了。你根本想不到我们每天要接到多少个电话。”他顿了一顿。“我实在义不容辞。”

Jim皱住了眉。“我不喜欢这事。说不定很危险的。”

Spock笑了起来，把Jim拉进了自己的怀里。“你不必为我担心，Jim。企业号是全联最好的星舰。”

“开尔文号当初也这么说。”Jim不情愿地嘀咕了一句。他们并未就此事谈过。但他知道，Spock对此是很了解的。

果然；Spock搂着他的手臂愈发紧了。“并不是每一个任务都会以灾难结尾。”Jim没有应声，Spock就用力地吻住了他。Spock的亲吻固执而激烈，Jim终于还是做出回应，绝望地、难过地吻了回去。他只庆幸Spock不会尝到他的脆弱。

“只要你说别走。我就不走。”Spock低声道。

Jim叹了口气。“别这样。”

Spock伸手捧住了Jim的脸，让Jim抬眼看他。“只要你说。我就留下来，Jim。”

“然后丢掉饭碗？”

“有可能。但这是无关紧要的。”

“鬼才无关紧要呢。你想不想去，Spock？”

“我不想离开你。”

“你没有回答我的问题。”

Spock望了他好一会儿。片刻叹了一声，往后退开，双手垂落下去。Jim的心里不由就生出了一股淡淡的恐惧。

“我是一名记者，Jim。”Spock最后轻声说道：“一个说故事的人。哪里有故事，我就去哪里。而这——这个故事，是值得去讲述的。”

Jim抿住了嘴唇，点了点头。“好吧。你——你要小心，听见了吗？就算你身上只擦破了一丝的皮，我都永远不会原谅你的。”

Spock望着他，嘴角露出一抹细小的、温柔的微笑。“过度的戏剧化是不必要的。”他声音轻柔。

但面对那晚Jim的粗暴，Spock却格外的顺从。Jim的每一个要求，他都立刻服从；而当Jim在人眼可见的地方印下吻痕的时候，他也并未反对。在那之后，Jim也没有放开Spock，而是紧紧把Spock抱着，躺在那儿，每隔一会儿就要在Spock的唇上印下激烈的亲吻。Spock没能陪着Jim熬夜。他已经连续三天没有睡觉。然而即使被Jim的爱抚或侵入弄醒，他也没有抱怨，反而在半梦半醒之间，同样牢牢地搂住了Jim。

第二天醒来时，他们都还紧紧贴着对方。Jim在心里默默地对自己发誓：他永远不会让Spock离开他的身边。永远不会。

那天早上，Spock不得不取消了一次访谈。他迟到得太厉害了。但他并没有说任何指责的话。

+++

如果不是在Spock的家里、不是在这种情况下遇见Pike舰长，Jim说不定还会喜欢上这个男人。

“那么，”Pike看着Jim走进Spock的厨房，拉长了调子说道：“这就是你屡屡拒绝我的晚餐邀约的原因，Spock？”他把Jim从头到脚很不礼貌地打量了一番。

“部分，是的。”Spock看向冰箱里的存货。“Jim，这位是Christopher Pike舰长。Christopher——”他转回头，似笑非笑地望了Pike一眼。“放尊重点。”

Pike笑着握住了Jim的手。“才不要呢。那么，你到底是做什么的，Kirk先生？”

Jim慌里慌张地看了看Spock。他觉得自己好像在面见家长——不。比面见家长更糟。“他来真的？”

“是的，Spock。”Pike快活地叫道：“我也正准备问我们的七月先生同样的问题呢（*is he for real，可解释为：他是真的吗）。”

Spock关上了冰箱门，走向两人。他手里拿了几个牛油果，还有一包活虾（自从Spock开始为Jim做饭以后，他就买起了肉类食品），望向Jim和Pike的眼神里透着股犹豫。

“你们为何要如此？”他小心地开口，脸上写满疑惑。要不是Jim这会儿心里挺乱，他都要被Spock的表情逗得笑出来了。

Pike坏坏一笑，忽然抬手拂去Spock额前几缕凌乱的刘海。Spock顺势转过了脸，好让Pike的动作更加方便，一边还感激地点了点头。Jim看在眼里，在背后磨起牙来。

“我很抱歉，Spock，真的。”Pike的声音里没有半点的悔意。“我只是很吃惊……毕竟你不是每天都能亲眼见到一个皮雷利日历的模特的。”

Jim的一张脸顿时涨成了紫色。“只有那一次而已！我需要那笔钱。何况我那会只有十六岁，又不懂事，操！”他怒瞪向Pike。“还有，你是怎么知道我拍了那照片的？”

Pike得意洋洋地咧嘴一笑：“我不知道。”

“你——”Jim张口结舌，片刻猛地伸手捂住了脸。“哦，老天。”

“Jim。”

“干嘛？”

“看着我。”Spock语气十分温柔。Jim从分开的手指间偷偷地瞥了他一眼。“我很想看一看那幅全息照片。”他轻声道：“你说你在来芝加哥之前都并没有任何记录。我对你十六岁的样子……很感好奇。”

Jim重重地咽了一口唾沫，望着Spock脸颊上飞速窜起的一团浓浓的绿晕。Spock紧紧看着他的样子，让Jim有种被人在肚子上踢了一脚的感觉。

“我会……看看能不能找出来。”他最后这样说道。

Pike轻轻地吹了记口哨，视线在Jim和Spock之间来回打量一会，清了清嗓子道：“Spock，你要帮忙吗？”

“不必。”Spock摇了摇头，将手里的食物放上流理台。“但如果你想要这顿晚餐更快做好，我建议你和Jim好好相处。客厅里有象棋。或许你们能下上一盘？”

Jim并不觉得这是个多好的主意。不过他决定至少让自己显得礼貌一点。Pike对他印象不佳……那是Pike的事。他伸手指向门口，用尽可能文明的表情看向Pike。“你先？”

Pike淡淡地看了他一眼，片刻点一点头，走出了厨房。Jim吸一口气，跟了上去。

十分钟过后，当Jim将死Pike，并抬眼望向后者那张震惊的面孔的时候，他这才意识到Spock他妈就是个战略谋划的天才。星舰的舰长本该很擅长这种游戏，而十分钟即打败对方赢得胜利——简直都有些可笑了。Pike脸上挂着的那种惊骇欲绝的表情，委实可说是无价之宝。

第二场比赛就稍微拖得久了一点。但Jim依旧大获全胜。Pike这回不再显得那么吃惊，而是露出了些思索的表情。等到了第三场棋，这位舰长甚至变得格外热情起来，不住地问Jim上学时的成绩和他的学历。Jim就笑说自己都没读完高中。之后也没继续读书。他从没对自己的这段经历感到这么满意过。

Pike瞪圆了眼睛，显然一时间根本无法相信Jim所说的一切。好在他并没有出言指责Jim，说Jim在浪费人生。相反，他道：“对之前……我很抱歉，孩子。”

“你是指，你刚才那种很混账的态度，还有你想让我在Spock面前难堪的事情？”Jim已经没有像刚才那样生气。不过气也没消就是了。

“这和你无关。”Pike叹了一声。“呃，要说有也有……但更多还是关于Spock。”

“请原谅我对此不敢苟同，Pike舰长。”

“听着，”Pike倾身上前，摆出一副认真诚挚的姿态。Jim不由想他这样子是天生的呢，还是训练得来？无论如何，也算起了点效果。“我和Spock认识的时候他——这样说吧，他的生活非常黑暗。”

“我知道贝尔塔星的事。”Jim不耐地道。Pike这人他妈太傲慢了。简直侮辱人。

Pike眨了眨眼，片刻缓缓地点头道：“是的。我想你也该知道。那你就应该明白他都经历了些什么。在那之后，他整个人就变得有点儿……疯。疯了好一阵子。他对伴侣的选择——”Pike顿了顿。“也不能叫选择。他……他根本毫不在乎。他就只是……只要谁出现了，他就能和谁好。你不会想知道我从哪里把他揪出来过。你也不会想知道他身边都有过什么样的人。”

Jim没有说话。只在内心深处，默默地颤抖。他确实曾怀疑过Spock会处境艰难——在那种状况下，谁又不会呢？他只没想到会这么糟……

“我猜，从那以后，我对他就有点儿保护过度了。”Pike摊了摊手。但表情果决，显然并不后悔。大概最多只为之前对Jim的态度感到有点儿抱歉。

“谢谢你。”Jim道。话出口，他自己都吃了一惊。

Pike好奇地看了看他。“谢我什么？”

“帮他渡过那段难关。”Jim咬住了嘴唇。然而最终还是说道：“我无法想象……没有他的日子。”

这是他第一次坦率地将这个念头说出口。他并没觉得自己娘炮，反而感到一阵恐惧——因这念头仿佛与生俱来，仿佛它合该如此。这……太不可思议了。

Pike望向他的表情，混合了好奇、与同情。“无论如何……他开心就好。他说起你时候的样子……我从没见他那么高兴过。”他柔声道：“这一定就是命运了。”

在Jim能回答之前，一把声音从门口传来，将他打断。“饭准备好了。”

Jim猛跳起身。“你在那儿站了多久了？”

Spcok不以为意地挑了挑眉。“怎么？你们在谈论什么不得体的话题吗？”

“我们在谈论命运。”Pike冲Jim眨了眨眼。“Spock，你觉得我说服Jim入伍的机会……有多大？”

“入伍——”Jim嗤了一声。“让我穿你们那种猴子制服？别想了。”

“我估计，此种概率，和说服我入伍的概率，将不相上下。”Spock的嘴唇微微翘了起来。

“是啦。”Pike做作地叹一口气，跟着Spock走向厨房。“太他妈可惜咯。”

+++

Spock离开前的一晚，他们两人都没有睡觉。就好像他们彼此都害怕一眨眼就会失去对方。大部分的时间，他们都只是在黑暗里静静地躺着，偶尔交换一个亲吻，或是谈论一些琐事。

在Spock登舰的前夕，Jim转身走了。他告诉Spock这是因为他不喜欢和人告别。但事实是，若是让他在那里再多呆上一秒……他恐怕就要叫Spock留下来。

+++

没有了Spock的日子，再没了那种史诗般的悲剧感觉，而是多出许多令人难以忍受的日常琐屑。Jim知道，除非是发生了某种超可怕的紧急状况，否则他绝无法和Spock取得联系；因此他只能试着去将这日复一日的沉默当做一种礼物。

可问题是，他从不擅长于这种漫无目的的等待。

再没有任何事，是能令Jim感到满足、或是具有挑战性的了。他的工作量并未减少，但他已失去当初那种工作的活力，也懒得再去和客人聊天调笑，或是去探索打击同行的方式。他开始更常去庇护所；只是到了那里以后，又常常会在会议上走神。当然他并未失去他的同情心；他只是无法像从前那样，对这些事情注入全部的精神。每一天大部分的时间里，他总会很奇怪地坐立不安，必须要费尽心思，才能稍微集中心神。

Jim心里是很清楚这些异状的意味的。有那么一部分的他——大部分的他——对Spock的想念，已到了一个可怕的境地。而另外一部分的他，则感到一种妒忌。他并不是妒忌Spock所做的事。他只是……也想做点别的。他想离开这里。

在这个满怀敌意的世界，他的酒吧本该是他的避难所，和他的堡垒。可陡然之间，它却又变得狭窄、变得拘束，变得……令人压抑起来。过去那些离开他就无法生存的人们，如今都过得独立而幸福。他们仍想要他——但Jim知道，他们早已，不需要他。甚至连Gaila都是如此。这应该是件好事。却又难免叫人难过。而Jim……Jim不知该如何是好。

他开始趁无人注意的时候，偷偷去翻那些大学的宣传手册。等Gaila一看过来，又连忙把册子藏到柜台底下。Bones建议的那个木匠班，他倒确实是去参加了。是否学到了技艺；他不知道。他只知道自己越来越累。睡得也越来越少。

六周以后，Gaila摸着Jim新长出的肌肉啧啧赞叹。保证说会帮Jim把T恤洗小，好吸引到更多的客户。

Jim笑了，转头望向早已挤得不像话的酒吧。“你觉得我们还能招待得了更多的客人？”话说出口，他忽然想到了什么，皱起了眉。“说起来，我们是什么时候变得这么主流的？这已经是多少，整一周了吧？晚晚客满。”

Gaila耸了耸肩膀。“这不是挺好。”

“是挺好的。可你不觉得这有点……奇怪？一夜之间就变得这么受欢迎？”

她抿住了嘴唇。“别身在福中不知福了，Jimmy。”

“是啦。”Jim看了圈周围，仍有些困惑。“明天见。”

“你要去Spock家里？”

“是。有问题打电话给我。”

Gaila点一点头，没有应声，只转头冲另一个客人笑了笑。他们之间有条不成文的规矩，从不会去谈论Jim每周都要去Spock家里的这一件事。Jim对此也很满意。

Spock大概会觉得这很不合逻辑。但他的房子，是这些日子以来，唯一一个可以令Jim感到放松的地方。被Spock的所有物包围，会稍稍将他自己的缺席填补，也能让Jim勉强忘掉一点他头脑里不停盘转的不安念头。当然他并不会太放纵自己。只是有时候、有那么些日子——他需要这里。

今晚，他躺在Spock客厅的沙发上面，手上拿着从Spock书桌最底下的抽屉里找到的一本《看不见的小妞》。书相当破旧，边角都有磨损，显然过去曾被人爱不释手。在书页的边缘，还有些很笨拙的线条：小画家像是想把书里的姆明描画出来。Jim笑了。他脑海里浮出Spock孩童时那小小的模样，想着Spock在书上描摹幻想，和那些小小的白河马一道冒险。

他最后将书摊在胸口，沉沉地睡了过去。

+++

几周后，当Jim回家拐进一条后街抄近路的时候，一个高大、健壮的身影挡住了他的去路。Jim身形一顿，抬眼看向跟前的陌生人。

那是个高个子的瓦肯人。以瓦肯标准来看，估计正值中年。他穿了条深棕色的长袍，边上绣了光芒夺目的金边，整个人站在这条狭窄小巷里的危险气势，都快要将这里撑爆。几乎下意识的，Jim想起了Spock对于他母亲遭遇的怀疑。所以这次是轮到他了？他危险了？

“抱歉。我并无意吓到你。”那陌生人开了口，声音严肃、单调、而低沉。“我想，你应当是James Kirk？”

Jim的战斗姿势没有丝毫的松懈。“你又是谁？你在我酒吧后面埋伏着想做什么？”

“我是Sarek大使。我是——”

“Spock的父亲。”Jim道。这事实也依旧未能令他放松。但他的本能告诉他，Sarek并无危险——起码对他的生命并无危险。

他又看了眼Sarek。这次带了点打量的意思，并漫不经心地想到，Spock的漂亮长相一定是遗传自他的母亲。实际上，除了身高，这一对父子，无论是在外表、或是行为举止上面，都没有一丁点的相似之处。

“我有什么可以为你效劳的，大使先生？”Jim抬手环胸，意有所指，“Spock不在这里。”

“我很清楚这点。我来，是想和你谈话。我欲同你见面已有一段时日，然而很难切实找到你的踪迹。我想你也应当不愿意接我的电话。”

Jim想自己可能真的不会去接。也就没有说话。他觉得很尴尬——对一个自己从没见过、也没对他怎样的人这样粗鲁。可一想到Spock在说起这人的时候，只冷淡地称呼对方名字的样子……Jim就想往他脸上狠狠地揍上一拳。

“你想干嘛？”他不耐烦地道：“你怎么会知道我是谁的？”

Sarek神色不动，仿佛在脸上戴了张岩石面具。“Spock或许抛弃了瓦肯，”他淡淡道：“但瓦肯从未将他抛弃。你对他的家族的重要性，并未真正了解。”

Jim抿住嘴唇。“那让我猜猜。你来是想跟我说，我不配跟Spock在一起吗？因为他是什么贵族，而我是无名小辈之类的？你是打算威胁我，还是来贿赂我啊？”

Sarek眨了眨眼。“你的想象力——十分丰富，Kirk先生。鉴于你的偏见，我应当告知你，和人类不同，瓦肯人是不具备这种戏剧性的想法的。我既不会威胁你，也不会贿赂你。诚然，你和你种族中的所有人一样，都格外的情绪化。但除此之外，我对你并没有任何其他的反对意见。”

Jim就也眨了眨眼。“真的？”

“是的。不过你也有一点猜测是准确的：我确实认为你同我儿子的结合是极不明智的。”Sarek顿了顿。“Spock对你非常——迷恋。和我当初对他母亲的感情相当类似。”

JIm怔住了。“你怎么知道？”

Sarek从长袍里拿出一份折叠的报纸，塞进Jim的手中。“我读得出来。”

Jim眨了眨眼，低头望向手里那份一个多月之前的《论坛报》。生活版叠在最上面，版头就是一幅Jim的全息影像。他正盯着镜头，快活地笑着；眼角的笑纹在蔚蓝色的眼珠的映衬下往外蔓延开去。照片的其余部分都是黑白两色，看上去有种令人难以置信的时髦感觉。而Jim看起来——Jim看起来英俊极了。英俊、并且真实。以至于他自己都看得愣了一愣，片刻才注意到一旁的文章标题：《别被太阳灼伤》。底下一行小字写着：Spock的密友。

Jim刹那间只觉头晕目眩，呼吸急促。自从Spock走后，他就没再去看过《论坛报》，想着反正上面肯定不会再有Spock的文章了。Spock真的专门给他写了篇人物专栏？Jim的脑袋里一阵混乱，无数迷惑、感激、深情和惊讶将他席卷淹没。

“你对此并不知情。”Sarek道。

Jim皱了皱鼻子，记起来Sarek还在一旁。他费了番心思才勉力将自己的视线从《论坛报》上挪开去，双手却依旧还在微微地颤抖。从没有人……从没有人为他做过这样的事情。这简直，这简直……哦，Spock。

“我儿子的风格，通常来说会比较少情绪化一些。”Sarek道。“但他是我的儿子。我很了解他身上所体现出的这种征兆……就如我当年一般。他并未试图欺骗于你。他相信他对你的感情是爱。可是，并非如此。”

“你怎么知道？”Jim低声开口，只觉脸上有如火烧。

“瓦肯人并不能和人类一般，体会到感情，Kirk先生。对我们来说，这不过是因为和你们种族过久的接触，而导致的一种失衡的化学反应。这种反应……会消逝。当它结束时，你对他来说，就只是一个曾令他兴起过兴趣的熟人而已。随着时日见长，你会开始怨恨他、厌恶他。就和我的妻子一样。这种折磨，任何瓦肯人都不应经历。”

“Spock是不同的。”Jim叫了起来。他的声音都因怒火而变得颤抖。“他和你不一样。”

“是的。他和我不一样。”Sarek同意了。“因此他并不会原谅自己。他不会像我那样，恰当地处理好之后的情况。”

“你是说，他没法像你杀掉你老婆那样，来杀掉我？”

Sarek僵住了。“我没有杀死我的妻子。”他缓缓地、一字一字地道：“她的死亡，是一次不幸的意外。”

Jim哼了一声。“是吗？可我怎么不相信呢？”

“我儿子错误的想法影响了你的判断。”Sarek顿了顿。“而他之所以会有那样的想法……也是我故意为之。”

Jim眨了眨眼，身形陡然就滞住了。“你说什么？”

“Amanda是死于车祸。对方是一名年轻的车主，他的驾照是非法取得。在路上行驶时他失去了对车辆的控制，从而将双方的车子都撞离了路面。”

“那怎么警方没找到他？也没找到他的车？”

“因为我们将其清理干净了，Kirk先生。Amanda从始至终，都是我的配偶。她一直处在——瓦肯安全部门——的监视之下。跟随着她的探员目睹了车祸的发生，并立即就联系了我。我在警察到来之前去了现场，修改了那男孩的记忆，并清理掉了现场所有的证据。”

“为什么？”

“我的妻子总会死。这只是时间问题。既然如此，何不将她的死塑造成一个能促使我儿子回家的诱因？尽管那十分不幸。”

“什么？”

Sarek移开了视线。这是他第一次移开视线。“我的儿子被他的情感蒙蔽了双眼。他总是如此。鉴于此，我想情感大约也能帮助我完成我的目标。我认为，若他发现他母亲的死是因为她对瓦肯的背叛，那他应该会试图避免类似的命运。我希望他的恐惧能令他抛弃他的反抗之心，让他回归瓦肯，听从我们的领导。”

Jim瞪大了眼，看向Sarek。他简直不敢相信他所听到的一切。他眼前的这个男人究竟是脑子出了问题呢，还是本来就比机器还要冷血？

“你以为你能吓倒Spock？”他不敢置信地又重复一遍。这世上怎么会有这么蠢的人？“你到底了不了解你的儿子？”

Sarek——瞪了Jim一眼。“Spock那缺乏逻辑的思考方式，并非遗传于我。面临这样的一个威胁，生出恐惧之情，本该是理所当然的事情。”

“哦，是吗？可惜他没害怕。他愤怒了。要我说，这才是‘理所当然的事情’。那之后你又做了什么？”

Sarek阖上了双眼。“人类的情感实在莫测。我试图去探究掌握，本来就是错误。”

“所以当你的小小阴谋没能成功，你就这样让Spock去了？让Spock以为他妈妈是被他的奶奶和爸爸一起合谋害死的？你知道这对他有什么样的影响吗？你知道这让他去了哪里吗？”

“Kirk先生——”

“还有那个被你篡改了记忆的男孩子，他又怎么样了，哈？这可是个特大错误！这是犯法的！”

“他的监禁也无法换回我妻子的性命。另外在瓦肯，用这样的举措来惩罚他的错误，是非常合理的。”Sarek的身形变得比方才还要僵直。“何况，我并不需要向你解释我的行为，Kirk先生。”

“那你和我说这些是干嘛呢？如果你以为你能劝我离开Spock，那你的妄想症估计要比你现在看起来的还要严重了——我是觉得这不大可能啦。让我过去吧，大使先生。还有，别再靠近我了。”

“你宁愿毁掉Spock的未来，也不愿放弃你的一己私欲吗？”

“毁掉Spock的未来？或许别人有资格来说这话。但你没有！所以住嘴吧。”

“看来你无法宽恕我的错误。但人类的同情心往往转瞬即逝。你现在，喜爱、关怀我的儿子。可这种感情，又能持续多久？”

“那你呢？你都根本不关心他！”Jim怒道：“一想到你和他还有血缘关系，就让我觉得恶心！”

“我的儿子和我相似的地方，远比你意识到的要多。停止你们来往的行为吧。否则你们双方都会为此感到后悔。”

他话音刚落，Jim就猛地走上前去，侵入了Sarek的私人空间。他不在乎这瓦肯人是不是要比他强壮三倍。他什么都不在乎。这念头一定是写在了他的脸上，因为他对面的大使露出了一点畏缩的表情——并往后退开了一步。

“你去死吧。”

Jim大踏步地走向酒吧的后门。身后一片沉默，再没有半点声音。

当他走进酒吧的时候，他仍旧怒火填膺，气愤不已。周围熟悉的环境只能勉强令他舒缓一些。Sarek那种目中无人的傲慢样子，简直叫他无法相信。他不明白Spock的母亲当初到底是怎么爱上那个男人的。无论怎么想，都觉得好像是美女和野兽——还没有魔法变身的那一部分。Jim的心都要为Spock流血了。老天，有一个这样的混蛋当老爸……

“Jim。”Gaila忽然向他跑来，抓住了他的手。

“你猜我刚才碰到谁了。”Jim的脑袋还被火气冲得晕乎乎的。“要不是我超想狠狠地揍他一顿，这事还挺神奇的。他那种神经病的——”

“Jim，你听我说。”Gaila却将他打断，语气急促。她的脸色苍白，连嘴唇都在轻轻颤抖。

“怎么了？”Jim关心起来，立刻就把Sarek忘在了脑后。“Gaila，怎么了？”

她没有回答，只是摇着头，眨掉眼里盛满的泪水，一边将他带到电视机的跟前。Jim疑惑地看了眼一旁的Chekov和Tonya，他们也都回看过来，双眼圆睁，露出一副惊恐欲绝的表情。

“你们谁说一下到底怎么回事？我不——”

“你听！”Gaila把他推向了电视机。

“……尽管是预料之中，但这种背叛性质的挑衅行为仍旧导致了双方大量的人员伤亡。有鉴于此次野蛮行径，克林贡的大使已被联邦驱逐出境。而联邦驻克林贡大使，Karen Antan，仍下落不明。自皮利姆三号星上的事件报告上交以后，星联总部已发布一号警报。星联并未给出任何有关舰队调度的消息，但我们可以确认，在攻击殖民地的星舰当中，有星联心宿二号、企业号、和哥伦比亚号。皮利姆三号星是一颗法定自由的行星，然而，在过去的十年之中，一直有争论……”

Jim的身子晃了一下，突然间只觉呼吸困难。那张刊载了Spock为他所写的文章的报纸，在他的掌心，被死死地握住。

+++

Roven找过来时，Jim正坐在酒吧后门边的地上，一手拿了瓶威士忌，一手拿着张皱巴巴的报纸。天气冷极了，每隔几分钟，空气里就能笼出一片浓浓的白雾。天色也阴沉沉的，铅云重得仿佛都要坠到地上。他举起手，嘴唇抵着那瓶半空的酒瓶又喝了一口，才抬起头来。

“有消息了？”

这已经是事发后的第三天。第三天，却依旧没有丁点的消息——只有战意报告日渐升级。星联的嘴巴牢得像老蚌，撬也撬不动；民政当局则一如既往的一问三不知。Spock在这里没有家人。他自己甚至都不是星联的成员；因此很难获取信息。本来，就算Jim是个活在安多利高地的土著，就算他没法和任何文明社会取得联系，他也应该接到了通知才对。

“没有。”

出乎Jim的意料，在短暂的考虑过后，Roven姿态尴尬地将长袍折起叠在腰间，往Jim的身旁坐了下来。Jim没有出声，只默默地把手里的酒瓶递了过去。

“谢谢你，不必了。”Roven道。过去的这三天，他一直致力于通过外交途径来获取各种最新消息。只可惜并未能如意。

Roven往旁边挪了挪，将肩膀和Jim的抵在一起，伸手拿过了Jim手里的那张报纸。Jim的手指下意识地攥紧了，但片刻还是松开了手。

“这照片将你拍得很好看。你本人并没有图片上这样赏心悦目。”

Jim低低地哼了一声。“要求挺严嘛，伙计。”

他们彼此都没有再说话。Jim举起酒瓶，又喝了一口。寒风刺骨，将他的手指都冻得僵住；脸上许久未刮生出的胡茬则将指尖敏感的肌肤轻轻刺痛。他身上的这件衣服，已经三天没有换过。他不想知道自己现在变成了什么样子。反正寒冷和酒精已帮他掩盖住了那些异味。

最后，是Roven先开的口。“那张照片是什么时候拍的？”

Jim头往后倚住坚硬的石头墙面。“八月中旬。那天是Gaila的生日。”他闭上了眼。有那么一分钟，他感觉好得不得了。他低声笑道：“Spock甚至都没有全息照相机。他就是喜欢偷拿我的东西。”

Roven发出了一声古怪的、得意般的高笑。Jim不由睁开眼看了过去，随即瞪圆了眼睛。

“你是……嗑药了？”

Roven转过来头。“这是对我目前所受影响的委婉说法吗？”

“呃——”

“是的。”

“就像——”

“是的。”

“……哦。”

“确实。”

“呃……”

“我感觉我们目前的对话格外有意义。”

Jim转过身，面向Roven。“你真爱自以为是。也难怪Spock会喜欢你。”

Roven的视线凝住了。“但他从未真正爱过我。”

Jim咬住了嘴唇。“你们怎么都觉得……”Roven瞪了他一眼，他才顿了顿。“好吧。”他皱了皱鼻子。“这篇该死的文章。我恨它……我他妈恨死它了！”他伸手要去抓那张报纸，Roven却躲了过去。“他怎么能这么样对我？”他叫道：“写了篇这样的文章，然后转身就去自杀？什么样的人会做这种事？我恨他！”

“你这是无理取闹。”

“是啦，对不起，我是人类。人类就该无理取闹。”

Roven在Jim身边动了动。“希望是不合逻辑的。但是——我希望他平安无事。”Jim看了他一眼，Roven却静静地道：“不要表现出这种惊讶的模样。我也需要一个继续生活的理由。”

Jim眨了眨眼。威士忌和血液一道在他的血管里来回冲刷，让他刹那间变得口干舌燥。“你还爱着他。”他喃喃说道。

Roven又发出了一记像是在嗤鼻般的响声。“我从四岁起就爱上他了。你真以为我现在能说不爱，就不爱了吗？”

Jim的心脏在胸口狠狠一跳。“你干嘛要告诉我这个？”

Roven望向他的眼神变得尖锐起来。“因为我无法告诉他。即使他回来了，我也无法告诉他。”

一连串下意识的回应反射般涌进Jim的脑海。他想说“我很抱歉”、或是“我相信你一定会找到更好的”。可它们听起来都实在太过愚蠢、毫无意义，因此Jim还是把这几句话咽回了肚子。Roven这种坦然接受的模样，甚至让Jim生出种自责的感觉：他和Roven比起来，根本就是个无名小卒；对Spock其实也无甚了解。Spock却还是选择了他。这一点儿都不公平——是的。但Jim无法后悔。他绝不能将Spock放弃，也不能将Spock拱手送人。他知道Spock值得更好的——他就是没法放手。

他忽然只觉胸口鼓胀，头脑发热，转身一把握住Roven的后颈，把瓦肯人拉近吻了上去。他想告诉Roven他很后悔、很绝望、很感激……还有许许多多他根本无法言明的感情。有那么几秒，Roven没有动弹。过一会后他动了一动，像是想要回吻；可最后还是把Jim一把推了开去。他抬眼望向Jim，彼此都鼻息咻咻，气喘吁吁。

片刻后是Jim率先站起身来。“进去吧。”他向Roven伸出手去。“我帮你叫辆出租。外面冷死了。”

Roven沉默一会，握住了Jim的手。Jim把他拉向后门，走了两步，Roven却又顿住了。

“你不会——”

“——告诉他的。”Jim道：“不会的。”但如果再来一个瓦肯人要和他开诚布公，Jim估计自己会尖叫出来。“来吧。要是我让你因为体温过低死掉了……或是让你被你吃的这东西弄死了。Spock肯定不会原谅我的。”

不出所料，Bones再看见他俩时格外生气。但神奇的是，他并没有大骂特骂。Jim把Roven扔给了这位不太温柔的医生，自己爬上二楼，钻进浴室。他今晚要轮班。即使这意味着要把Gaila绑到椅子上去。

等Jim洗完澡，路过后边储藏室的时候，他才发现Gaila不会来阻止他了。他听到了一些……很难弄错的声音。当他走进酒吧，发现小蛋糕——Gaila给他们那位新保镖取的名字——也不在门边位置上的时候，他在心里默默地耸了耸肩膀。这种事，通常来讲，他都不太赞同。不过目前他们所有人都太紧张，太劳累；有些事就在所难免。何况Gaila也那么关心Spock。

Bones和Roven还缩在一个包厢里面，围着个热气腾腾的茶壶，低声地说着话。Jim抬起眉毛，觉得自己眼前好像出现了幻觉。他又想起Uhura——她还在楼上的客房睡着。他转过头去，看到Chekov正在一旁一丝不苟地擦拭吧台。小俄罗斯两眼通红，婴儿肥的一张脸上表情严肃。

有那么一分钟，Jim想，他的人生怎么会变成了这样。然后他又想，如果Spock真的在那场操蛋的任务里死去了，他的生活是不是就会像一屋的纸牌，转瞬间分崩离析？可不该是这样的。他的人生，不该是这样的。

+++

他们过了一个白色圣诞节。虽然雪景在芝加哥并不能算是多么特别的画面，但白色终归有种令人舒缓的魔力（要是风没有那么冷就更好了）。当那天清晨，Jim走进酒吧，发现Gaila和另外一个女孩在摆弄一些圣诞装饰的时候，他想到，哈。这一天又来临了。

他的心情还并不是非常愉快。他唯一没有开枪弄死那些唱圣歌的人的原因，是星联和克林贡停了火。这消息在一个星期前被报道出来，星联方面还额外开恩，放出了伤亡名单。Spock的名字赫然在列，好在只是受了轻伤；字体的绿色也表示他正逐步康复。但Jim还是不高兴。因为Spock受伤了。他恨死了那些克林贡人——而且低率染色体缺失他妈到底算是个什么意思？Bones过来看了报道，骂了Jim白痴，说他看这种医用图表干嘛？片刻才大发慈悲地解释说，好啦，这并不是什么厉害的伤势。就算半瓶水的医生也能随手治好。

但仍然；并不是说所有的事情都一下子重回正轨了。通讯仍旧十分困难，Jim不得不设法通过Pike发了条信息给Spock，简短地说明了一下Sarek那天找上门来的事情。之后过了三天，Pike发信过来，说Spock从基拓马乘坐外交穿梭艇去了瓦肯。并且据Pike所称，Spock对此行并无任何解释，只说是私人事情，和家人有关。从信息上的口吻来看，Pike应当是相当生气的。Jim却担忧起别的事情来。

他不知道Spock突然之间这样遵从起T’Pau的意愿是为了什么。他甚至不能去问Roven；因为停火的消息一传出来，Roven就回了瓦肯。当然这也不是说Jim会信任Roven——怎么可能，这样很蠢好吗。Roven可能是个好人。但在爱情和战争之中，可没有什么朋友可言。

因此Jim想了又想，想得头顶青烟，火冒三丈。他真是好气Spock——尽管就在一两个礼拜之前，仅仅是Spock生还的消息，就让他成为了这颗星球上最幸福的男人。

+++

唱圣歌的人实在令人烦躁。Jim以前都没怎么注意到过这些家伙，他只隐约记得，在他还很小的时候，曾迷过一阵这些人的表演。那时他母亲还偶尔会离开房间，会在圣诞夜那晚带Sam和他去镇上的教堂。Jim那时一定还不到四岁。他却一直记得那些小小的铃铛清脆的响动，记得那些唱诗班整齐温柔的嗓音。还有Winona握着他的温暖的手，和在回家路上，Sam扔到他脸上的那一个冰凉的雪球。

事情是，Jim通常都是挺喜欢圣诞节的。但今年他却有种莫名的烦躁。他知道这很蠢——他只是压抑不了自己。他偷走了McCoy的绿色圣诞老人帽（或称精灵帽），一整个礼拜都戴在头上，努力让自己不要冲着槲寄生、和那些傻笑着的情侣大皱眉头。

圣诞夜那晚宁静而温和。McCoy带了火腿过来；Scotty则带了只烤火鸡（这只火鸡一定是魔鬼帮忙弄的，因为酒吧里的人全都一副灵魂不要也要再多吃一口的架势）。Chekov和Sulu一起现了身，底下小手还偷偷牵着。Gaila快活地笑着，一屁股坐在小蛋糕的的旁边；后者登时露出目眩神迷的表情。Jim不由在心底暗叹了一声。他想他得去提醒一下那可怜的家伙——但任何涉及到Gaila的提醒最后永远都是白费功夫。因此Jim还是放弃了。

他开了几瓶珍藏的红酒。毕竟除了这些家人，他还能拿去和谁分享呢？等酒过三巡，酒吧的大门又微微开了条缝，露出来一个神情尴尬的Uhura，和后边吊着的一个略有些惊慌的小女孩：Uhura介绍说那是她的妹妹。Jim尽可能热情地笑了笑，往旁边挤了两个空位给她们坐下，又摘下头顶的绿帽子，帮Aina戴到了头上——她看上去挺适合这顶帽子。小姑娘顿时冲他咧嘴一笑，Nyota则倾身过来，在他脸颊上落下感激的一吻。

那是个甜蜜的、温暖的、快活的夜。尽管Jim的心仍旧轻轻抽痛，因为有人始终没有来到他的身边。他在心底告诉自己，这不要紧。他没有关系。可他还是忍不住，每隔几分钟，就要抬眼看一看门口。

好在没人问起他这样古怪的行为。

+++

节日过后，事情又回归日常。Gary兴冲冲跑过来说Spock写了篇文章让Jim的酒吧闻名全国了，当他得知Jim早就知道此事，就有点儿生闷气。但Jim对此毫无悔意。他很高兴Spock和Gary从来没有见过对方。而且事情关键是，他们新年那天一定会有超多客流，Jim得趁早训好他的那些员工，保证他们在当天都能容光焕发、神采奕奕。

这一年雪下得比往年都大。谁知那些扫雪的无人机都忽然发了神经，决定发动一点小小的科技政变——全都陡地罢工了。因此新年前夜那天一早，Jim不得不亲自来到门外，跪坐在雪地里摆弄机器。雪深得要淹没掉他的膝盖，每过一会，他就不禁要骂上两句粗话：他指尖的肌肤被黏着在了那些造反了的无人机的金属表面。他想他应该带着这些机器回去。可他就快修好了。就快了——只要这些愚蠢的玩意懂一点事，稍微给他一些配合。

忽然间，他眼角瞥见有道模糊的身影。Jim下意识抬起头，看向了那边的车道。

他的心脏猛地紧紧蜷缩了起来。一秒后，又在他的胸口剧烈跳动，力道大得就好像在打一场拳击比赛，让他痛不欲生。

Spock正站在车道的末尾。穿着件在法国的蔚蓝海岸会显得极英俊风流的大衣——但在这里、在此刻，却显得是那样不合时宜、那样可笑可悲。Jim都不知道他为什么还没有死掉。

一架快要组装完毕的无人机在他的手里摔落下去，掉在地面，发出碰的一声脆响。Jim晕乎乎地站起了身，整个人醉了一样，脑袋里一片空白。他看见Spock缓缓地向他走近，但他动也动不了，双脚仿佛忽然就胶在了地面——Jim不知道。或许真的胶住了也说不定。

Spock却离他越来越近了。一步、两步——然后他的那双手抓住了Jim的肩膀。

“Spock。”Jim开了口。他的语气古怪而悲哀，让他自己都吓了一跳。但他更吃惊的是，他发现自己的嘴唇竟然都在颤抖。

“Jim。”Spock低低地叹息，双眼在Jim的脸上来回逡巡，就仿佛久旱得了甘霖，要贪婪地望进Jim的每一寸模样。等到半晌过去，当他们的视线终于交汇的时候——这沉默的咒语才突然打破开来。

Jim疯了一样地扑向Spock，一把将他搂住——大概还撞坏了Spock的几根骨头，但Jim完全不在意了。Spock的气味将他全部淹没，是那样熟悉，那样新，那样冷——好冷。Spock一定是冻坏了。可Spock也伸手把Jim紧紧抱着，把Jim压向自己、再压向自己；就好像想把Jim和他融为一体一样。这感觉……疼极了。可也曼妙极了。

Jim仰起脸，嘴唇吻向Spock脖颈那里冰冷光滑的肌肤，又疯狂地一路往上。他一手捉住了Spock的短发，一手紧圈住Spock的肩胛，估计都要让Spock难以呼吸。Spock歪了歪脑袋，将嘴唇和Jim的唇瓣密密地贴住，而Jim刹那间就忘记了一切。他唯一还记得的，就只剩下那绝望的、不顾一切的、连灵魂都要被摩擦碾碎的吻。

但然后很突然的，这一切又陡地结束了。因为Jim用力地一把推开了Spock，双眼瞪圆了瞪向瓦肯人。“你这个尖耳朵的混蛋！”

Spock露出了一脸格外迷惘的表情。迷惘、又可爱——几乎都要让Jim融化了。哼。几乎。

“Jim？”

“你当初他妈都在想些什么？就那样跑回瓦肯去？我得从Pike——还居然是Pike——那里知道，我可能再也见不到你了！你他妈到底是为了什么，Spock？”

Spock抬手揉了揉脸，神色疲倦、极富人性。但Jim绝不会因此动容。绝不会。

“我必须去见T’Pau。”Spock轻声解释道：“在读到你所述关于Sarek的信息以后，我想——我相信，我母亲所遭遇的一切，又重演了。我不能也让你在一场‘车祸’后离开我，Jim。”

Jim望向Spock的眼神，又宠溺、又恼火。“你现在知道那确实只是一场车祸了？”他柔声道。

Spock点了点头。“是的。”

“那，T’Pau说了什么？”

Spock转眼望向一旁冰封的道路。“Sarek坦诚了他之前的行为。T’Pau想要令我和他和解。她对Sarek此前的‘主动性行为’并无了解，也对之后的结果十分后悔。”

“她说的？你相信她？”

“是的。”Spock顿了顿。“Jim，我们链结了。”他忽然紧张地看向Jim。“那是——”

Jim挥了挥手。“我知道那是什么东西。”但他的声音里还是透露出一些难过的情绪。

Spock睁圆了眼睛，露出内疚的神色。“Jim，我之前也希望我们能……或许……”

Jim突然就明白了过来。这一切对Spock来说，也并不好受。那些怀疑、恐惧、和半真半假的信任——那样难以舍弃的信任。Jim忽然就懂了。并且感觉到了一种奇怪的温暖。

“没关系的。”他道；“慢慢来就好。”

Spock感激地点了点头，嘴角露出一弯害羞的弧度。“T’Pau，”他道，“她——她从未命令过要Sarek去娶我的母亲。她只是声称，这样的一个结合应该对双方都会有利。”

“而Sarek就像个小小士兵一样偷跑了。”Jim叹了口气。“Spock，我真的很抱歉。”

“不，”Spock低声道。“不必。我在很早以前对此事就已心平气和。至于Sarek的不幸，全是他自己造成的。”他垂眼看向脚尖，忽地笑了一笑。“T’Pau说无论我决定和谁链结，或是如何生活，她都并不在意。只要我存在一天，我就代表了无限组合派生无限可能的真义。她还——”Spock的嘴角忽然咧开了。“她还说，有鉴于Sarek的举动，除非她死了，否则她绝不会允许他的任何血亲在长老院就职。”

Jim吃了一惊。片刻大笑出来。“T’Pau真那样说？”

“一字不差。”

“Spock，我真没想过我会这样说不过，你奶奶还蛮厉害的。”

Spock微微一笑。“我也认同你的这个观点。我很后悔隔了这么久才再和她谈话。”

Jim终于温和下来，伸手握住了Spock的手掌。“那，现在怎样呢？”

Spock抬了抬眉毛，“就目前而言，我只发现有两样选择。一，你邀请我进去酒吧。或者二，我就在你的前院冰冻至死。”

Jim不由自主地哼了一声。“好啦，来吧，你这小宝宝。”他拉着Spock走向大门。“要是我心情好，我说不定还会帮你热一热那些无聊透顶的蓝莓汁哦。”

Spock忽地手上一动，将Jim又拉进了怀里。他低下头，嘴唇挑逗地停在Jim唇瓣前方。“我听说这里的酒吧调得一手很好的热红酒。”

Jim不由仰头吻住了Spock，一边大笑起来。幸好Spock也并没有在意。


	6. Chapter 6

一年后。

“Jim。”

“他已经死了。”

“Jim，我知道你醒了。”

“你没听见我说的话吗？”

“Jim，你的考试还有一个小时就要开始了。你要么自己起床，不然我就进来掀开你的被子。”

Jim咬住嘴唇，咽下嘴角一记坏笑，身子却并没动弹。他脑海里的精神链结还是崭新崭新的，不过两个月之久。而让Spock通过这种链结和他沟通，是那么富于诱惑力；Jim根本无法抗拒。

当一分钟后，一记锋利的精神攻击摇醒他的脑袋，Jim才心满意足。他从床上猛地坐起身，一把把遮挡阳光的枕头往门口的Spock扔了过去，一边眯起眼睛，狠狠地瞪了瓦肯人一眼。

“我恨你。恨你恨你恨你！”

Spock抬一抬眉毛，将手里的咖啡递给Jim，脸上露出被逗乐的表情。“他们还说爱情一死。”

“闭嘴啦。”Jim大口大口地喝起咖啡。“你就是个暴君。你知道不？”

“你的课程量是你自己的选择。想要在两年内完成学业的决定，可与我无关。”

“我总得要有个地方比你行吧。除了这个两年的学位，我就只剩俯卧撑比较厉害啦。不过做俯卧撑太多，可能会弄死我的。”

“Jim——”

“我起来啦！我起来了。老天。”Jim把马克杯放到一边，滑下床铺，抬手搂住了Spock。房间里清晨冰冷的空气让他微微地有些颤抖。“一起洗澡？”

他轻轻地咬住Spock的耳垂，感觉到瓦肯人把身子稍稍地倾了过来。但在真正情动之前，他又把Jim推开了。“你上次就是因为洗澡才迟到的。”

Jim叹了口气，并未反驳。“你真扫兴啦。”

热水令Jim很快地清醒过来。有时他甚至想，或许比起Spock，他更爱Spock家里的这间淋浴。只可惜，要享受这无与伦比的浴室，就不得不先把上它的主人。Jim也就只能勉强忍受一下那位一本正经的瓦肯人。

“你心情很好。”当Jim喜滋滋冲进厨房的时候，Spock道。

“是的。”Jim从一堆新鲜面包里抓了个羊角（这也是听了Spock的话，早起以后的好处），吻了吻Spock的额头。“我会考一个A出来，再把成绩单塞进Daly教授那顽固的皱巴巴的屁股。”

Spock皱了皱鼻子，放下了手里那片吃到一半的芒果。“这种事你大可不必告知于我。”

Jim坏坏地一笑。“祝我好运。”

“我并不相信有运气这种事情。”Spock下意识答道。

“就只是说说而已！又不会让你肚子上少块肉。”

Spock放下手里的报纸，抬眼看了过去。“Jim，我很清楚你已拥有足够去通过本次考试的知识。我昨晚帮你模考过一次，而且——”

Jim呛到了。“就只是说一声而已！”

“——运气是毫不相关的。”Spock顿住了，叹了口气，片刻后居然翻了个白眼。“但如果你坚持，好吧。祝你好运。”

Jim笑了起来。“瞧见没有？肚子上肉没少吧？”

“Jim？”

“恩？”Jim系上鞋带，一边抬起眼睛。

“你还记得今晚的试阅会吗？”Spock犹豫了一下。“我知道我说过你不来也可以。但我希望——当然，前提是你考试完以后不累的话——”

“Spock。”Jim直起身子，温柔地看向Spock。“我会去的。”他上前捧住Spock的脸颊，吻了一吻。“你终于愿意把那本书印出来——我又怎么会错过这种盛事呢？”

Spock热情地回吻了过去。他双手探进Jim的头发，嘴唇暖洋洋的、带着股清早的柔和。Jim可以感觉到Spock的焦虑——这并不奇怪。毕竟那Spock他来说，也算是很大的一步变化。他不由在心底发誓道，就算考试不及格，他也会赶去Spock的试阅会的。

“你不能这样。”Spock喃喃道，“而且我并未焦虑。我只是——”

“闭嘴啦。”Jim亲了亲他的鼻梁。“每个人都会爱上你的书的。你会变得比现在还要出名，出名到讨人厌的地步！何况我怎么会让别人来挽着你的胳膊呢（*arm candy）？”

“Jim，”Spock道，“你并不只是‘挽着胳膊的人’。你——”

“会迟到的。”Jim咧嘴一笑。“今晚见啦，Spock。”

他捡起背包，冲出了大门。

+++

Spock曾想在坏朋友举办他的试阅会。但当Jim看到了宾客名单以后，他还是打消了Spock的那个念头。他把名单拿给Spock。Spock眨了眨眼。

“我没想到会有那么多人想要过来。”他说道。Jim翻了个白眼。

Jim并不很喜欢银河酒店的宴会大厅。可那不过是举办场地，他也没再多想。他现在更关心的，是他竟迟到了——还迟到得很久。Gaila想开一间舞蹈工作室，他帮Gaila整理了一些文件，结果时间就过了头。好在总算是没晚过申请的截止日期；尽管也差不多了就是了。

等他来到酒店，试阅的部分已经结束，来宾全都混到一起，激动地讨论着，杯影交错。Spock则站在一旁，被各式各样的人围着，问他一些看似礼貌、却肯定非常具有攻击性的问题。

“西装不错。”

Jim转过身，看到Uhura正冲他微微笑着。

“哎呀，瞧瞧你。”Jim咧嘴一笑，拖长了调子道：“你可真美哦。”

Uhura大笑起来，往Jim的胳膊上拍了一记，又凑上前吻了吻他的脸颊。她穿了条精致的红绸长裙，容光四射；大厅四周都有人偷偷望她，她却毫不在意。

“Gaila来了吗？”

Jim摇了摇头。“总得有人在店里看着吧。Sulu和Chekov还没从里萨星回来。”

Uhura叹了口气。“我也想去里萨星。”

Jim笑道：“怎么我听到有风声说，你很快就能有钱去那儿了？”

Uhura的眼睛瞪大了。“你听说了那工作邀请？是Spock——”

“不，”Jim摇了摇头。“Gaila说的。《银河新闻报》的总监，哈？挺不错的头衔。”

“我还没和Spock说呢。”Uhura咬住了嘴唇。“我不知道该怎么讲。”

Jim看了眼Spock。瓦肯人正冲着抬相机皱起眉头。“反正总归不会嫉妒你的名气。”

“又不是这个问题。”Uhura皱了皱脸。“只是——我们在一起工作得太久了。我感觉好像……好像我在抛弃他一样。”

Jim握住了她的手，轻轻地捏了一捏。“嘿，没关系的。水往低处流，人往高处走嘛。人之常情。”

Uhura点了点头。“我知道。但是……就有种，有什么要结束了的感觉。”

Jim移开了眼睛。片刻低声道：“确实。”

他想到Gaila那从所未有的独立的样子。想到Chekov和Sulu的新职业（私家侦探。谁会想到这种事？）。想到Christine下个月就要念完的医学学位；那姑娘肯定会把她对Jim和McCoy的想法全都大声地说出来。还有Bones。Bones终于接受了在半人马座阿尔法星上的一个报酬丰厚的研究职位。这样他就能每两个周末带他的宝贝女儿出去购物，也不用再成天灌酒，把全身血液都变成酒精。他还想到了小朋友Kevin Riley。Kevin去了一个新的寄宿家庭。那家里的人人都挺喜欢他，人也不算是混账和蠢货（Jim跟他们碰过面。他清楚得很）。

有时候，Jim有种感觉，好像他和Spock是唯二的两个还站在原地，没有向前的人。在他们周围的世界，全都以一种激动人心的速度往外扩张着，不停地旋转、拓展、旋转、拓展。而他们站在后面，望着这一切。Jim知道他并不是唯一一个有这种不安感觉的人。Spock有时望向他的眼神，也透露出这样的情绪。

Uhura忽然伸手握住了他的手掌，冲他理解地笑了笑。Jim就也露出了笑容。

宴会行进到一半，Jim溜了出去，躲进了后边那个宽大的阳台。他抬手解开领带，靠住栏杆，低头望向底下的城市。他喜欢芝加哥。这座城市在基因战争中曾被完全摧毁，重建后又在贝尔暴动案中被破坏殆尽。它之后屡屡受伤，屡屡重建，每次都有些不同，可又每次都保留了一点独有的特性。这种浴火重生的感觉对Jim有种格外的吸引力。他突然想到，如果他哪天要离开这里，他一定会很难过。这念头不期而至，令他有些微微的恐惧。

一双温暖的胳膊却从背后将他抱住。Jim笑了，往后倚进Spock坚实的怀抱。

“抱歉我来迟了。”

Spock低头蹭了蹭Jim的后颈，喃喃道：“Gaila打了电话过来。没关系的，Jim。虽然你没来，但我也表现得不错。”

“Roux说你看上去就像只迷了路的小狗。”

Spock哼了一声。“Roux自己念书的时候还像个小丑呢。他才没资格评判。”

Jim轻笑起来。“他还说，出版商跟你签约了？要你再写一本？”

Spock叹了一声，低头拿前额抵住了Jim的肩膀。“是的。他们想我从一名平民的角度，来看待一番最近的这场和克林贡的战争危机。”

“你要写吗？”

Spock点了点头。“是的。我对此也考虑了有一阵子了。”

“那你要写多久，一年吗？”

“可能。或许我可以在你念完学位以后写完。这样我下次的试阅会，你就不会迟到了。”

Jim在Spock的怀里转过身，看进Spock的眼睛。“对不起啦。”

Spock垂脸和Jim的额头抵在一起，没有说话。

“那么，我们呢？我们下一步该做什么？”Jim沉默片刻，轻声问道，“明年的这个时候？”

Spock稍稍往后退开了一点，仰头望向夜空。片刻后他露出一点沉思的表情，嘴角也攀起了一朵细小的微笑。

“我在想，我们可以去看看那些星星。”他低声道。

Jim的心脏在胸口鼓胀起来。在这一刻，他是那样的爱Spock。爱到从未有过的地步。

“我也是。”他的心口涌起一股窒息般的，快活的情绪。他倾身上前，在Spock的唇上印下一吻。

然后在脑海里也大声地说道：我也是。


End file.
